Rock Foundation
by FanficwriterGHC
Summary: A Sequel of sorts for my one-shot Rock Solid. Kate and Rick deal with the aftermath of Knockdown and move forward with their lives, learning to balance their partnership with their budding relationship.
1. Prologue: Rock Solid

**Title: Rock Foundation  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle characters or their story lines. I just borrow them for fun.**

**Summary: ****A Sequel of sorts for my one-shot _Rock Solid_. Kate and Rick deal with the aftermath of Knockdown and move forward with their lives, learning to balance their partnership with their budding relationship. **

**Author's note:**** Due to the overwhelming response to _Rock Solid_, I've decided to continue this story with _Rock Foundation_. I didn't want to simply tack onto the other story, because I think it works very well as a one-shot, and want to leave it as it is; so the subsequent chapters will be posted here. I've included _Rock Solid_ as the first chapter of this story, so that it reads as a cohesive document.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: _Rock Solid_**

"What can I do?" Rick asked as they got into the elevator of the precinct.

Kate considered him. "I'm assuming that going home isn't an option you're willing to consider?" He shook his head. "Won't your family be worried?"

"Alexis is with her mom and has no idea any of this has happened. Mother just left for Boston for a tryout of a new show for a few weeks. I called her while you were talking to the guys."

The elevator stopped and they stepped out. Montgomery was waiting in his office and motioned for Kate to join him. She looked at Rick for a moment. "Food?" she asked quietly.

He smiled. "Of course. What type?"

"Surprise me," she said, laughing at his excited look before she left him and strode to Montgomery's office.

Rick watched her walk away and let out a relieved sigh. Having pummeled the guy trying to kill his partner hadn't completely relieved him of the terror of watching the man actually try to kill her. It wasn't often that he beat anyone up (usually he was the one getting beaten), but you don't mess with _his_ Detective, and you most certainly don't try to kill her.

He quickly got into the elevator, iphone already out and the number for the good Chinese place pulled from the speed dial. He made quick work of picking up Chinese, Thai, Indian, Italian, burgers, fries and mozzarella sticks before he made it back to the 12th. The scramble to acquire the food had kept his mind busy.

He came out of the elevator and found Kate hunched over at her desk with her head resting in her left hand while the right furiously filled out forms.

"Dinner," he said as he sat down in his chair.

She looked up at him and smiled tiredly before she finished off the last line on a form and placed the stack on the corner of the desk. "Done."

"You work fast, Detective," he said. She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "You okay?"

"Fine," she lied, reaching up to rub at one of her eyes.

"So I got…" Rick petered off as he caught her expression. "Why don't we go back to my place to eat? Get out of here? It's late. I'm sure anything else that needs to be done can be done tomorrow. I'll even help you."

She considered him for a moment before nodding and standing. He stood quickly and grabbed the food while she put on her coat. They walked silently to the elevator. When they reached the ground floor Kate began searching for her keys.

"Let's take a cab," Rick suggested. "You look dead on your feet, and I'm nothing for driving."

She nodded reluctantly and let him guide her out onto the sidewalk to hail a cab. "Like I'd even let you drive my car, Castle," she joked.

"Someday, Beckett, I'll drive your car, and it'll be the best ride you've ever had," he told her.

They looked at each other challengingly for a moment before bursting into laughter as a cab pulled up. They got in and Rick gave the driver directions to his place before he turned and studied the woman beside him. Kate sat with her head back and her eyes closed, one hand resting on the gun holster on her thigh. He reached over and placed a hand on her knee and she looked at him.

"You can stand down," he told her.

She eyed him curiously. He nodded toward the gun and her eyes widened before she took her hand away and placed it on top of his, squeezing his for a moment before she let her eyes fall shut again. The cab pulled up to his apartment building and they got out, hurrying into the lobby to escape the chill of the windy streets.

"Evening, Mr. Castle, Detective," the doorman greeted them.

"Night, Hal," Rick smiled as he and Kate got into the elevator.

They rode up in silence and Rick let them into the apartment, placing the take-away bag on the counter before trying to extricate himself from his coat without jostling his hand. He managed to get quite twisted up and a frustrated growl escaped him as he tried to maneuver his arm out.

"Big gun men are no problem, but Rick Castle was eventually taken down by a jacket," Kate quipped as she came to stand in front of him, now significantly shorter without her heels.

"Very funny," he grumbled as he turned over again.

"Oh come here," she sighed before helping him out of the jacket and putting it on the coat rack while he took out the take out containers. "Did you get enough to feed an army?"

"I figured it was an everything kind of night," he told her as he grabbed two plates while she found silverware. "So dig in, the world is yours."

"Thanks, Castle," Kate smiled as they sat down next to one another on the bar stools and dug in, elbowing each other as they reached for things and battled over the sauce packets from the Chinese. Rick tried to use the chopsticks with his left hand, to no success.

"How's your hand?" Kate asked as she watched him struggling before handing over a fork.

"Still hurts but it's not too bad. I just can't be that dexterous for a couple days."

"Will that be a problem? I'm sure there's some stuff from the past few days that you're dying to put into the next novel."

Rick put down the fork and turned to look at Kate. "Nothing about your mom's case goes into Nikki's world. I thought you knew that."

Kate stared at him before she nodded and looked back down at her food. "Thank you," she whispered.

Rick nodded and returned to his food. "I might have her go rogue and get kicked off a case now, but not about her mother, and definitely not because a suspect insulted the memory of the most important person in her world."

They ate in companionable silence for a few minutes before Kate looked over at him. "Why would she go rogue then?"

"Maybe the suspect took out one of her Detectives, and she just gets too angry. It'll be a good emotional reason, but not _your_ reason."

"I'll get to read it?"

"First one."

They lapsed into silence until they were done. "Let me do the dishes," Kate told him as he started to get up. "You go pick out a movie or something."

"Movie?"

"I'm not feeling like going back to an empty apartment," she replied, looking at him.

He gave her a smile. "Mi casa es su casa." He strode into the living room and went about digging through his collection to find something stupid and fun for them to watch. He settled on "Pirates of the Caribbean," figuring that it was the farthest from what they had just gone through that you could possibly get.

He turned back to the kitchen to tell Kate his choice when he noticed her standing at the sink, her shoulders shaking as she did the dishes. He hurried to her side and took the plate from her, put it in the rack and turned off the faucet. She looked up at him, eyes red rimmed.

"Sorry," she gave a weak laugh. "Just getting them more soggy, I guess."

"Hey," he reached out and wiped a tear from her cheek. "You don't have to hide here, Kate. If you want to have a good cry about this, I'm game. I could use it."

"Worried about your writing career?" she joked as she turned her face to remove his hand and wiped at her nose.

"It's not every day that you see someone trying to kill your best friend, Detective," he admitted.

"I'm just fine, Castle," she said with wide eyes.

"Just fine and a few minutes from death may seem like the same thing, but they're really not," he said quietly, looking her over as if she were about to collapse.

"I won't be going anywhere for a long time," she promised, before a tear made its way down her cheek. "I'll be here forever and she's…she's still…"

Rick reached out and pulled her into a hug, running his hands over her back. "I know. I'm so sorry, Kate."

She found herself succumbing to the embrace and simply let go at his words. She began to sob into his neck, winding her arms tightly around him, anchoring herself to the world through him. He slowly inched them backward until they reached the couch, where he pulled her down and into his lap, grabbing a blanket with his good hand and wrapping it around them.

"S...sorry," she snuffled a few minutes later. She pulled away and looked at him, noting his slightly puffy eyes and pale face. "Are you okay?"

"Me?" he asked, giving her a smile. "I'm great."

"You're lying."

"If one of us isn't being the rock right now, we might just fall completely apart."

She laughed a little and bumped his shoulder with her head. "So pass the buck to me, and have the breakdown I can see coming."

He looked at her for a moment before he squeezed her closer. "I'm good. I'm good just like this."

They sat in silence for a long while, simply being alive. "Wanna watch that movie?" she asked quietly.

"Sure," he nodded. She reached out to grab the remote and handed it to him. "Pirates okay?" he asked.

"Sounds good," Kate replied as she tried to shift off his lap.

He caught her and held her in place. "If it doesn't bother you, could you stay?" he asked softly.

"No funny business," she told him sternly as they looked at each other.

"For tonight, Kate, this isn't about innuendo at all."

She smiled after a moment and settled herself back in his lap while the credits rolled, sighing contentedly as he shifted so that she was sitting against his chest between his legs, his arms wrapped around her middle. For tonight, she could let her guard down and be the anchor and the anchored with him. Tomorrow they would deal with everything else.


	2. Chapter II

**Title: Rock Foundation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle characters or their story lines. I just borrow them for fun.**

**Summary: A Sequel of sorts for my one-shot **_**Rock Solid**_**. Kate and Rick deal with the aftermath of Knockdown and move forward with their lives, learning to balance their partnership with their budding relationship. **

**Author's note: Here's the second chapter. I'm really enjoying playing around with this story idea now that I've had it, and I hope you like where I take the characters. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Emma  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter II:**

The ringing of Kate's cell phone jarred them both awake the next morning. Kate groaned and twisted in Rick's arms where she'd fallen asleep.

"Don't answer it," Rick mumbled into her hair.

"It might be a body," she protested. He sighed and loosened his grip so that she could flip over and reach for the phone. "Beckett," she answered groggily.

"Good morning, Detective," Montgomery's sunny voice greeted her.

"Morning, Captain," she replied, stifling a yawn as she sat up, Rick's arm falling to rest over her legs.

"I just wanted to tell you to take the rest of the week and weekend off."

"But Sir…."

"No buts, Kate. You're a damn good cop, but even you need a break sometimes. I've given Esposito and Ryan the same orders. If I so much as see you or your shadow, I'll put you on desk duty for a week."

Kate sighed. "Yes, Sir."

"Enjoy this, Beckett. Take a little time; you deserve it. I'll see you Monday."

"Thank you, Captain." She put the phone down and looked at Rick to find him watching her.

"So you've been banned, huh?"

"_We've_ been banned. He told me that if he catches either of us in the precinct we'll, well, I'll be on desk duty for a week, which means you'd be watching me do desk duty for a week."

He laughed. "Can't have that. I'd drive you crazy."

"At least you admit it."

"What time is it?"

Kate craned her neck to see the clock on the VCR. "It's 10 in the morning." She looked down at him. "Sorry I fell asleep on you."

He nudged her knees with his hand. "Well, the couch may not be the perfect place to sleep, but you're definitely the best blanket ever," he smirked.

They stared at each other for a moment before Kate rolled her eyes and stood up. "Breakfast?" she asked as she twisted her hands.

"Sounds good. Do you want to shower while I cook? We can throw your stuff in the wash while you're in there; I'm sure the sweats you wore when you stayed last year are still in the guest room."

"You gonna be okay cooking with one hand?" she asked as she considered his offer.

"I'll make do. Go take a shower, or a bath, whatever you want. The tub in my bathroom is a bit of a swimming pool, if that's any incentive."

"I'll take the shower for today, but make the right offer some other time and I might just take you up on your pool," she grinned before she whirled around and made her way up the stairs to his room.

Rick watched her go, dumbfounded, before he laughed and set to work making them French toast, which was considerably harder to do with one hand. He welcomed the challenge and grinned when Kate descended the stairs 30 minutes later, pulling down the hem of one of his smaller shirts over her sweats. She made an appreciative sound as she sat down on the opposite side of the counter.

"This looks amazing, Castle."

"Glad to be of service. Now, a plate for you," he handed her a stack of toast with bacon on the side, and grabbed one for himself as he sat down beside her. "And for me."

They ate in companionable silence for a while, both heartily eating away.

"I didn't expect to be hungry after that atrocious display of gluttony last night," Kate said as she reached for an extra piece of bacon.

"Now you're just using big words to impress me."

She simply smiled at him as she ate her bacon. "What are you plans today, Castle?"

"Didn't really have any, honestly," he replied as he brought their plates to the sink, rinsed them, and stuffed them into the dishwasher. "I didn't think we'd close the case yesterday…or…well…" he caught the look on her face.

"It's fine, Castle," she smiled at him. "Don't sweat it."

He nodded. "What are your plans for the day?"

"I want to go visit Lockwood, or the man who said he was Lockwood, but he won't be through processing yet. Otherwise, I guess I should relax?"

"Such a chore," Rick laughed. "Do you want to relax alone, or are you up for company?"

Their eyes met and not for the first time in the past few days, Kate was glad that she had Castle to fall back on. "If you're offering, I suppose I could be persuaded to grace you with my presence for a little longer. You should shower though."

"My smell offending you?" he asked, cocking and eyebrow as he sidled over to stand in front of her and flex his muscles. "Too much man scent?"

Kate laughed. "You usually smell like high-class cologne and ink. Right now, you simply don't have a scent, which wins you some brownie points, actually. But, I'd bet that you could still use a shower."

"Like cologne and ink huh? Been doing a little observing of your own, Detective?"

"Go get clean, Castle," she rolled her eyes again and moved toward the couch, eyeing the new James Patterson novel that was sitting on the end table.

When he returned from his shower, freshly shaved, clean, and wearing that 'high-class cologne,' he found Kate lying on the couch in her clothes from the previous night, her nose buried in _Cross Fire_.

"Like it?" he asked as he lifted her feet and plopped down on the end of the sofa, letting her legs fall into his lap.

She looked over the edge of the cover at him and raised an eyebrow. "You really want to know what I think of your competition?"

His grin faltered slightly at the predatory look she was giving him before he nodded. "I have nothing to fear."

"Oh really?" She marked her page with the cover and put the book on the floor next to the couch before she sat up and shifted closer so that their faces were merely a foot apart. "And if I told you I like Alex Cross more than Derek Storm, or worse, Nikki Heat?"

"You'd like Alex Cross more than your own fictional counterpart?" he asked, his voice slightly higher than he would prefer it to be.

"Does the possibility bother you?"

"N…no. You're free to like whichever mystery novelist you choose."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I'm not saying I won't put in a bid for myself, but it's your choice," he told her rather seriously, before he averted his eyes and toyed with the hem of her sweatpants.

"Oh Castle, you're such an easy mark." She bumped him with her shoulder and he looked up at her. "You know I've been reading your books long before Nikki Heat arrived and even Derek Storm, for that matter."

"Doesn't mean you like them best," he said, like a child.

"Am I going to have to say it for you to get rid of that face?" she asked as he pouted at her.

"Yes."

"Alright, Castle. My favorite murder mystery novelist is Richard Castle. Happy?"

"I knew you were a fangirl," he grinned as she gave him a punch in the shoulder.

"A fan, Castle, not a 'fangirl,' thank you."

"You're totally a fangirl," he said excitedly.

"Keep that up and you can entertain yourself today." She smirked as he stopped bouncing and gave her a serious face.

"Dedicated fan, and that's all," he said.

"Good. So, what are we going to do today?"

"Anything that tickles your fancy, Detective," he replied as he stretched. "Broadway show, a walk in central park, laser tag, trip to a big bookstore with an unlimited spending guarantee? Anything, everything, nothing, if you'd like."

Kate looked at him. It wasn't as though she hadn't realized that he'd really be willing to do just about anything to keep her entertained and distracted, but he really _was_ offering to cater to her every whim. "A walk and a trip to a bookstore sounds nice, actually," she admitted.

"Shall we stroll over to the nearest Barnes and Noble then?" he asked, springing up and offering her a hand.

"Lead the way, Castle." She took his hand and let him pull her from couch and out the door, his excitement for the simple trip making her smile. He relinquished her hand as they stepped into the elevator, and she was surprised by how much she really wished he hadn't let go.

"Anything you're particularly interested in finding?" he asked when they stepped out of the building and strode down the block.

"Not really, I just like bookstores," Kate replied.

"You like to browse?"

Kate laughed a little. "There was this one time, I must have been about fourteen, and my Dad and I went to the Barnes and Noble near Times Square one afternoon. I sat down in the teen section with a pile of books in a corner, and lost track of time. I didn't even hear the intercom asking for me."

"I bet that terrified your Dad."

"Yeah…he didn't take me book shopping for a long time after that," she laughed. "We've only gone a few times while I've been an adult. I think it actually brings back bad memories for him."

"It doesn't matter how old your little girl is; losing her in a store, or anywhere, for that matter, is _always_ terrifying."

"Is it better now that she has a cell phone?" Kate asked as they turned a corner and made their way down an avenue.

"When she checks it, yeah," Rick replied. "I'm trying to tone that down. Alexis doesn't find it cute anymore if I freak out when she's late getting home from studying or something."

"You're a good Dad, Castle," Kate said quietly. "It may bother Alexis now, but she'll look back on it and be really touched that you still worry as much as you do."

"Promise?" he asked, turning sincere eyes on her.

Kate gave him a smile and threaded her arm through his as they turned onto the next block and made their way toward the Barnes and Noble. "I promise."

They walked the rest of the block and entered the store. "Anything you want, Detective. The world of books is yours to have."

"Thanks Castle, but I think I'll probably only get one or two, and I'll pay for them." She looked over and saw his face fall a bit. "But, you can buy me dinner tonight, and we'll call it even?"

His smile returned in full force and he nodded. "It's a deal. Go, browse, get lost in a corner. Just text me when you're done."

"No intercoms," she said as they parted ways and he laughed.

She spent a good thirty minutes wandering through the Crime novel section, picking up a few of her _other_ favorite authors' newest works. She found an armchair on the isle and sat down to skim through a number of them to choose two to take home. Before she realized it, an hour and a half had passed, and she suddenly felt more than saw someone standing next to her.

"Find anything you like?" Rick asked.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked as she marked her page in _Money to Burn. _

"Long enough to decide that you do have taste, Detective," he smiled.

"Glad you approve," she replied as she stood and gathered her books. He followed her as she returned the ones she wasn't planning to buy. "What did you look at?"

"I spent some time over here too, looking at the competition," he gave her a dashing smile. "Then I looked through the fantasy section for new works and spent some time in the classics section trying to find this new edition edit of _Beowulf_ Alexis has been looking at for her lit. class."

"Any luck?" Kate asked as they made their way up to the checkout counter for her to purchase her novels.

"No, but they said they'd get it in for me in a few days."

"I'm surprised they're not going to jet it over on the fastest flight possible. You are, after all, the great Richard Castle, and you've just made a request in a bookstore."

He scoffed and placed a hand over his heart. "Oh Beckett, you wound me!" She laughed. "I like to have a bit of anonymity, and the clerk didn't recognize me."

"Ricky Castle?" a voice squealed out from the side aisle off the checkout line.

"But somebody does," Kate laughed as Rick made a face and then turned a dazzling smile on the little bimbett who was waving a hard cover copy of _Naked Heat_.

"Hello," Rick greeted her as she sauntered over. Kate rolled her eyes and went to the counter to purchase her books.

"I'm so excited to meet you!" the girl giggled as she handed him her copy and he pulled out a pen. "I mean, you're like the hottest writer alive. I've read all of your works!"

"That's very flattering. It's always nice to meet dedicated fan like yourself..."

"Amanda."

"Amanda," Rick replied as he signed the cover page with a flourish, ignorning his throbbing hand, and gave the book back to her.

"I'm totally obsessed with Nikki Heat right now," she continued, all smiles and chest. "I really like the relationship between Rook and Nikki."

"What did you think of _Hell Hath No Fury?_" Kate asked as she came up to them, bag in hand.

"I'm sorry?" the girl asked.

"I heard you say that you'd read all of his books. You don't get to meet many people who have. I actually liked _Hell Hath No Fury_. Did you?"

"Oh…" she stammered. "Yeah, tons!"

Rick put a hand on Kate's lower back and gave her a smile. "Amanda, this is Detective Beckett. She's…"

"The one you shadow to get inspiration for your books! Of course. I'm very pleased to meet you," she stuck out her hand and Kate shook it.

"Nice to meet you," Kate told her.

Rick was still smiling at Kate and Amanda glanced between them for a moment. "Well, I should really pay for this. Thank you, Mr. Castle."

"You're very welcome," Rick replied and they watched her scurry off to join the line to checkout. "Nothing scares them away like a badge and an actual knowledge of my books," he said as Kate looked up at him.

"Then my work here is done," she said. Rick laughed. "You said something about a walk?"

"Certainly," he replied as he guided her out of the store, his hand still resting on the small of her back.

The camera flash that went off in the background went unnoticed by the happy duo and they set off up the street toward the park.


	3. Chapter III

**Title: Rock Foundation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle characters or their story lines. I just borrow them for fun.**

**Summary: A Sequel of sorts for my one-shot **_**Rock Solid**_**. Kate and Rick deal with the aftermath of Knockdown and move forward with their lives, learning to balance their partnership with their budding relationship. **

**Author's note: I'm really excited by the response to this story. I'm enjoying writing it and am interested to see what you guys think of the things that are coming our favorite duo's way. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter III:**

They sat on a bench in Central Park and watched the world move around them in an odd moment of quiet. A little kid ran past, quickly followed by a young father. He swung the girl up into his arms and she giggled wildly as he spun them around, before the mother walked up with a pretzel and the trio moved away down the path.

"Do you ever think you'd want that again?" Kate asked as they watched the small family go.

"To have more kids?"

"Yeah." Kate took a sip of her coffee and looked out across the park. "To have another child, a family?"

"Sometimes," he replied. "I would only want to do it if I knew the mother would stick around though. I wouldn't trade Alexis for the world, but I want any other children I have to have a truly stable home— to have more than just me all the time."

Kate nodded thoughtfully and played with the rim of her cup.

"Do you think you'd want it? Kids, family, dog?" Rick asked, looking sideways to study her response.

"Oh, someday, yeah. I mean…but…you know, it would be hard with my job."

"Sure, but I bet you could work it out so that the father would spend time with the kids during the day. If not, there's always daycare or a nanny."

"I don't want my kids brought up by a nanny or raised in a daycare," she replied quickly. "They're my kids, you know? Well, they're my hypothetical kids."

"I know. Being Alexis' full-time Dad was something I think I'll always cherish."

"You didn't ever want a nanny?"

"Never. She was too much fun," Rick smiled. "It didn't seem like it would be fair to her either; I could always write when she was asleep, or busy. And then she went to school, and, well, when she was home, I just wanted to spend time with her."

"Mr. Mom," Kate teased gently.

Rick laughed. "And proud of it." They sat quietly for a minute. "I'm sure you could work it out so that you could be home some days, and the father the others."

Kate shook her head. "That only works if the Dad is someone with a flexible job."

"Dating a doctor doesn't really give you a good model for that?"

Kate gave a dark chuckle. "Finding time to see each other, let alone talk or, God forbid, have a real date, is tough. Somehow I don't see us finding time to put a child into that equation. Especially not when he's off in Africa every few months."

"What's he doing there?" Rick asked.

Kate looked over at him and saw only honest curiosity in his eyes. "He's working for the Smile Train. Every couple months, a group of the surgeons at his hospital volunteer and fly out for two weeks."

"I thought he was a heart surgeon? Or is he also a plastic surgeon on the side?"

"He is a heart surgeon, but they send the doctors who are willing to go. He does the more straightforward cases; the really difficult surgeries go to the plastic surgeons. He also does other minor surgery and diagnosis when they set up, since they're probably the only doctors those villages will see for years."

"That's very impressive."

"It is," Kate agreed. "It's a really worthwhile program." She closed her eyes for a minute, feeling selfish for having been upset with him for leaving for a month to do an extra rotation. He was saving the world. That was more important.

"It's got to be tough to have him gone so much," Rick said.

Kate snapped her head to look at him. "Are you in my head now?"

He laughed. "No, you just don't look that happy about him being gone."

"Does it make me a horrible person to wish that he wasn't gone so often? I mean, having dinner and watching a movie is hardly more important than changing lives in third world countries."

"In the grand scheme of things, no, I guess it's not so important. But to a relationship? Yeah, it's a pretty big deal. Not loving the long distance?"

Kate sighed. "Honestly, I'm just not loving the distance. We don't see each other much to begin with, and then it's just, you know…fun."

"I'm sorry, are you saying you want a _difficult_ relationship?" Rick asked, his mouth falling open.

"No!" Kate laughed. "It's just…I don't know," she shook her head and stared at the ground.

"You'd like to share those parts of your life, which is the majority of it, I'd guess, that aren't all about smiles and laughs?"

Kate looked back at him, feeling like she should stop being so surprised when he pegged her for whatever she was thinking. "Yeah."

"Maybe you just need more time," he said after a pause. "When does he get back?"

"Sunday."

"You gonna tell him about what happened this week?"

"I don't know. We don't talk about work much."

Rick just stared at her. "What do you talk about then?"

"Movies, books…our other interests," Kate shrugged. "I mean, sometimes, if I look like death warmed over, he'll ask. Or if someone dies on the table we just have a stay-in night…but that's only if we happen to be free at the same time. Most cases, I'm back too late, or he's still on shift or…" she petered off.

"I'm sorry," Rick told her.

"For what?" she asked, surprised.

"It doesn't sound like you're very happy, and I like to see you happy…so I'm sorry that you're not."

"Thanks."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching people go past, before Rick stood and offered her his hand. "Shall we go, Detective? We could walk to the Zoo."

Kate laughed and took his hand, letting him help her up. "The Zoo? Really, Castle? You want to go to the Zoo?"

He began to drag her in the direction of the Zoo across the park. "Oh come on! You can't tell me that you don't like the penguins."

Kate tried to scoff, but failed as a smile broke through. "Ok, no, I can't. Lead the way." She slipped her hand out of his and linked their arms together as they walked down a little hill.

"So, can I ask you a question?" she asked as they wound around a small pond and past a few food carts lined up along the path.

"Shoot."

"Why did you end it with Gina?"

She felt him stiffen for a second before he relaxed. "Does it sound bad to say it just wasn't right?"

"I guess not."

"We just…we were content. I mean, I like Gina. She's smart, and funny, and beautiful, but we're just not _connected_, you know? We were doing better than the first time; I was being less defensive and she was slower to go in for the kill, but that didn't change the fact that we weren't in love. In the end, we were fighting over how much we were fighting, and it just seemed better to break it off before it got worse. We still have to work with each other, after all."

"Sounds like it was the right choice."

"I think so," Rick replied as they reached the ticket booth for the small Zoo. "Two please." The ticket man gave them their passes and Rick pulled Kate through the turnstile and into the first exhibit.

"I could have paid for my own ticket, you know," Kate told him as they walked through the reptile room.

"I know. If it really bothers you, you can pay me back."

"I do have enough money to do things, Castle."

"Hey," he caught her arm as she began to walk on without him. "I know you do. I'm just used to paying for things because, well, I'd have to spend obscene amounts of money to even dent what I have. I don't usually think about paying for other people. But really, if it isn't something you're comfortable with, that's totally fine, and I'll make an effort to stop. I'm not trying to be condescending or anything."

Kate considered him. "Let's make a deal. If we're out, you try to remember to ask me if I want to split, and I'll try not to take offense when you inevitably forget."

"Deal," he smiled and stuck out a hand. Kate rolled her eyes but shook on it.

They wiled away the rest of the afternoon looking at the many display cases and tanks at the Zoo and ended up at the Old Haunt for dinner, taking what had become Rick's signature booth in the corner.

"It looks good, Castle," Kate told him as they sat down and took the menus offered by the waiter.

"Thanks. It's a great place, and I'm happy to be able to help keep it alive."

"Doesn't hurt that the whole precinct gets discounts either," she added as she spotted Velasquez across the room with her husband.

"A bar is a place for friends and family. The 12th counts as both."

Kate was about to respond when her phone pinged. "Sorry," she told him as she reached for it. He waved her off and ordered for them when the waiter came. Kate looked down and saw that she had a message from Lanie.

_Girls' night tomorrow. No excuses. And not at Castle's bar._

"Looks like I'm having a girls night with Lanie tomorrow."

"Then I suppose," Rick began, but his cell pinged and he fished it out to read the message. "That I'm having drinks and poker here with Ryan and Esposito tomorrow," he laughed.

"And they want us to think that they're not dating," she shook her head as their drinks arrived.

"I figured a beer and milkshake would have been too much, so I got you the beer, and we can have cake or something with dessert?"

"Well played, Mr. Castle," Kate smiled as they clinked bottles.

They ate and talked for hours, rehashing her Mom's case again, talking about Alexis and Martha, discussing movies, sharing memories and doing that banter they both so enjoyed. When they had more than overstayed their welcome (though, to be fair, Rick _was _the owner) they made their way out and into the chilly night. They hailed a cab and made their way to Kate's building.

Rick walked her in, the doorman smiling at them as they made their through the lobby and into the elevator. When they reached her door Kate turned to Rick and smiled.

"I had a really great day, Castle," she said as she gave him a quick hug.

"Me too. We should do it again sometime."

Kate bit her lip and gave him a small smile. "Sounds good," she said after a pause.

"I've got a publishing thing Saturday during the day and I know you've got some things you'll want to do tomorrow," he said, waiting for her nod. She was glad he hadn't offered to go with her to see Lockwood; she wouldn't have been able to say no. "Maybe Saturday night?"

"Sounds good," Kate replied quickly, almost too quickly.

Rick grinned. "Good. I'll call you tomorrow so we can decide what we want to do. Have a nice evening Detective," he leaned over and kissed her cheek before turning away and getting into the elevator.

Kate watched him go and shook her head as the doors closed, before she unlocked and entered her apartment. It wasn't good that a kiss on the cheek from Castle gave her more butterflies in her stomach than the last time she and Josh had kissed…and more, was it? She sighed as she dropped her things and made her way to the bathroom to think things over. It might not be a swimming pool, but her bath would have to do.


	4. Chapter IV

**Title: Rock Foundation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle characters or their story lines. I just borrow them for fun.**

**Summary: A Sequel of sorts for my one-shot **_**Rock Solid**_**. Kate and Rick deal with the aftermath of Knockdown and move forward with their lives, learning to balance their partnership with their budding relationship. **

**Author's note: Thank you so much to all of my wonderful reviewers and readers. You guys have made me feel so fantastic about this story, and I'm extremely glad that you're all enjoying it so much. In that vein, here is the next installment!**

**

* * *

Chapter IV:**

Kate returned from the prison and collapsed onto her couch. She stared out the window and rubbed a hand over her face. It didn't surprise her that Lockwood hadn't wanted to talk. But there had been that very tiny piece of her that had hoped, really hoped, that he would.

She got up and put on a pot of coffee, thinking that maybe she'd hit the gym down the street and run it off when her cell rang. She grabbed it from the coffee table and smiled as she saw Castle's face flashing across the screen.

"What is it, Castle?" she asked as she picked up the call.

"Don't kill me!" he exclaimed.

"Kill you? Why would I kill you? What did you do?" she asked, now much more alert. There was silence on the other end of the call. "Castle, what's going on?"

"Have you looked at the paper today, Detective?"

"No," she said hesitantly as she walked over the counter where she'd tossed the paper and the mail earlier that morning. "What page?" she asked as she examined the front cover, seeing nothing ominous staring back at her.

"Page six," he said, his voice very small.

"Castle," Kate growled as she flipped through the paper. "Why am I…" she tapered off as she caught sight of the headline:

_Fiction becomes Fact: Richard Castle out on the town with his real life Nikki Heat, Kate Beckett._

"What the hell?" she cried as she scanned through the article, and caught sight of the picture of them leaving the Barnes and Noble with Castle's hand on her back.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I've already called and tried to get them to retract the article, but the paper's sold a quarter more than usual today and they refused!"

Kate sighed and tossed the paper back on the counter, feeling a headache setting in. "It's not your fault Castle. You couldn't have known that there was someone in the store with us."

"If I hadn't overstepped boundaries…"

"Castle, you touched my back. It's not like it's a picture of us making out in a closet."

She heard him cough. "Been thinking about making out with me in a closet, Detective?"

"In your dreams, Castle," she giggled a bit as she heard him laugh.

"Oh, you most certainly are, Detective."

There was a slightly awkward pause that would usually be filled with one of them looking away, or Kate rolling her eyes. "Well, thanks for calling to tell me. I probably wouldn't have read it otherwise."

"No problem, Detective." She heard him take a breath. "How did your meeting go with Lockwood?"

"He won't talk. No big surprise there. But I'll be going back, he can count on that."

"I wouldn't want to be in his shoes in there," Castle told her.

"Neither would I, and that's what I'm banking on."

"We'll figure it out, Kate," Castle told her. What was it about her mother's case that made him say Kate like that?

"Thanks, Castle."

"What are you doing for the rest of the day?"

Kate finally poured herself a cup of coffee. "I think I'll hit the gym and work it off, you know? And then I have drinks with Lanie."

"Sounds like a solid plan."

"What about you, Castle? Got any big plans for the day?"

"I've got a call with Alexis in about 30 minutes, then I was thinking I'd try to write."

"Your hand going to be okay?" she asked.

"It hurts much less today. I don't think I'll get very far, but I owe Gina a chapter."

"Keeping the peace is always a good bet," Kate smiled as she heard Castle sigh. "Not enough inspiration for you, Castle? Should I be worried?"

He laughed. "Oh, Detective, you have _nothing_ to be worried over."

"Then what's the problem, Castle?"

"Sometimes life is really more interesting than fiction," was his only reply.

Kate nodded. "Alright. Well, I'll let you get to your day. See you tomorrow?"

"About that. What do you want to do?"

Kate thought about the past few days, the mayhem, the terror, and the article. "How about we stay in and watch a movie at my place? We can order a pizza and have some wine and just veg out. Keep it quiet?"

"Quiet sounds perfect. 6? "

"Can do."

"I'll see you then, Detective."

"Have a good day, Castle. Tell the boys 'hi' for me."

"The same for Lanie. Until tomorrow, Detective."

"Bye Castle."

…

Kate walked into The Brass Monkey at 9:30 and found Lanie already ensconced at the counter, drinks in front of her, and a clingy guy on the seat next to her. She spotted Kate and a look of great relief filled her eyes.

"Kate!" she called enthusiastically.

"Hey Lanie," Kate replied as she reached the pair. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Dick," the boozed suitor enthused. "And you're gorgeous."

"And a cop, so I suggest you leave my friend here alone and go find someone else to bother."

"Oh yeah? Show me your badge, then."

Kate raised an eyebrow and simply opened her purse to show him the badge and gun inside with her cell phone. His eyes got wide and he made a hasty retreat, moving to the far corner of the joint to sit close to the wall.

"Never gets old!" Lanie giggled as she motioned for Kate to sit down and passed her a martini. "How are you, Sweetie?"

"I'm doing well, Lanie," Kate smiled.

"You sure? Lots of stuff went down this week."

"I'm fine, I promise. How are you?" Kate asked, taking a sip of her martini and looking over the rim at Lanie, who had gotten shifty-eyed.

"I'm good."

"Anything new with you?"

"Nope. Nothing new. What about you?" Lanie countered, fixing Kate with a piercing look. "How's things with Josh?"

"Great," Kate said half-heartedly.

"Just 'great'?"

"He's in Africa…"

"And he wasn't here this week," Lanie finished for her. "He comes home soon, right? Sunday?"

"Yeah."

"That'll be nice, right? To have him home."

Kate put on a smile. "It will, yeah."

"What are you doing until then?"

"I'm going to relax tomorrow."

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow night?"

"Oh, no, thanks. I've got plans with Castle," she said before she realized it had slipped out.

"Aha! That's why things with Josh are just 'great!' You're finally realizing what the hell is right in front of you."

"Lanie."

"Don't Lanie me. I see it. Ryan and Esposito see it. Hell, Montgomery sees it. And now you do too!"

"I haven't said anything of the sort," Kate huffed. Lanie didn't need to know about last night's epiphany, or the cuddle session the night before, or the….Hell. She was in trouble.

Lanie smirked. "Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever you need to tell yourself there Kate." Kate rolled her eyes and looked down at her drink. "Okay, come on." Lanie pulled her up out of her seat. "Let's go dancing."

Kate laughed a bit and let her friend lead her out onto the floor to forget about the past week.

…

"Yo Castle!" Esposito called Rick over as he entered the Old Haunt. He smiled and made his way to their booth and sat down.

"How are you two?" he asked, looking them over.

"Brave."

"Strong."

They looked at each other. "Happy it's over," Esposito replied.

"Me too," Rick agreed as he flagged down a waiter and asked for a bottle of good scotch.

"How's Beckett?" Ryan asked.

"She's doing well," Rick replied.

"Is she now?" Esposito asked. Rick watched as Ryan handed something that looked suspiciously like a five to Esposito. "Know that first hand do you, Castle?"

Rick simply rolled his eyes, and Ryan laughed. "Oh, he must! He just did the Beckett eye roll."

"So tell us, Castle. Are you gonna go in for the kill this time, no pun intended?" Esposito asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rick told them as the drinks arrived and he poured for them.

"Seems the two of you were sighted in a Barnes and Noble just yesterday."

"You saw the article," he stated as they all took a swig. "It's nothing."

"Oh really? Looked pretty cozy to us," Ryan replied.

"We were there to get books, and there was a fan, and we scared her off. No harm, no foul. And, might I mention that she's still with Motorcycle Boy?"

"You might. Wouldn't matter though," Ryan replied.

"We know you've got feelings for her," Esposito continued. "And we just want to tell you that if you break her heart, we'll kill you, make it look like an accident, and get Lanie to do the autopsy if you're ever found."

"Guys," Rick stammered as they glared at him. "I'm not going to hurt her. Hell, I'm not even trying to date her right now!"

"Right now," Ryan stated and held out his hand. Esposito sighed and passed the five back over.

"Can we talk about something else, please?" Rick asked as he poured himself another glass.

"Sure," Ryan replied.

"How's things with Jenny?" Rick asked him.

"Really good," he said happily. "She's really excited about the wedding and it's been great."

"I'm glad," Rick replied.

"How's things with your love life, Esposito?" Ryan asked, shooting Rick a smirk.

"Yeah. Any new girls floating around?" Rick added.

"Nope. Nothing new. No one new," Esposito stammered, before taking a big gulp of scotch.

"Right," Ryan replied. "Wanna play some darts, boys?"

"Are we playing for points, or for cash?" Esposito asked. "I've got a five I'd like back."

"Cash it is," Rick enthused as they made their way out of the booth and over to the far wall. "Beware gentlemen. You may be able to hide a body, but I can beat even the best at darts."

"Oh, Castle, we'd like to see you try," Esposito scoffed.

…

Kate slept in the next morning. She woke at noon and stumbled her way to the kitchen to take Advil and have the world's largest cup of coffee. It wasn't that she'd been completely smashed with Lanie, but she hadn't really gone seriously drinking in a while.

She sat on her couch and watched the clouds float by as she drank her coffee and let the medicine kick in. After that, she showered and settled herself down with _Tick Tock_ to wile away the afternoon reading. She had just finished the book and was cleaning up from her afternoon snack when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and found Rick there, smiling as he extended a bottle of what looked like very good wine.

"Evening, Detective," he said as she showed him in and accepted the bottle.

"Evening, Castle." She put the wine on the counter and got down glasses while she grabbed the menu for the Pizza place from her kitchen drawer. "What kind of pizza do you want?"

"You like pepperoni, right?"

"I do," she smiled. He never missed a trick. "And you like buffalo chicken."

"Do you want to do half each?"

"How 'bout we just make it both all over?"

"Feeling spicy this evening, Detective?" he joked as she sat down on the couch.

"You wish, Castle," she rolled her eyes and dialed the number as he looked through her collection of DVDs. "Hi, I'd like to place an order for a buffalo chicken pizza with pepperoni please. Large. Yes, Kate Beckett. Thank you," she put her cell down and laughed when Castle deposited half of her DVDs on the coffee table. "It'll be here in 20."

"Awesome. So," he spread the disks out. "I've chosen a spread of ten movies. What's your fancy?"

She looked through the titles and _Dirty Rotten Scoundrels_ caught her eye. "_Dirty Rotten Scoundrels."_

_ "_Really, Detective? A con movie?"

"I thought we'd peeled this layer of the Beckett onion, Castle."

He laughed and took the disk out of the case to pop it into her DVD player. "You're right. I just never thought we'd be watching one together." He poured them each a glass of wine and handed one to her. "For you."

"Thanks, Castle," she smiled and took a sip of the wine. It was fantastic, as usual. "Don't worry. There are more layers to the Beckett onion yet."

"I have no doubts."

They settled in and watched the first 15 minutes of the movie before the pizza arrived. Kate got up and paid for it, bringing it back to the coffee table only to find that Rick had already gotten plates and napkins out for them.

"Did you want to split the…" he petered off as Kate raised an eyebrow.

"That bottle of wine probably cost three times as much as the pizza. Don't sweat it Castle, I've got this one."

He nodded and they sat down on the floor in front of the couch to eat their pizza while Lawrence and Freddie got into shenanigans on the screen. They finished the pizza during their second movie, _Ocean's Eleven_, and were sharing ice cream out of the tub when Rick turned to look at her.

"How are you?" he asked quietly.

Kate looked over at him. "I'm fine. How 'bout you?"

"I'm great," he smiled. "I just…we haven't really talked since yesterday."

"Missed the sound of my voice?" Kate joked, trying to ease the tension in the room; he looked so worried about her.

"Yes, but that's not what I mean," Rick replied.

Kate gave him a smile. "I'm fine, honestly. I'm not happy that Lockwood wouldn't talk, but I'll get by. I've waited eleven years; a few more won't kill me."

Rick put a hand on her knee and gave it a squeeze. "I know they won't. I just know that this must be hard on you."

"Lots of things in life are hard on people, Castle," Kate replied, but she squeezed his hand all the same. "Now, let's watch these guys con some men out of their money." She removed her hand and Rick gave her leg a final squeeze before he let it drop and they turned back to the movie.

They moved up to the couch during _Chicago_, each of them lying at opposite ends with their legs in the middle. Rick fell asleep somewhere near the last quarter of the movie and Kate giggled as he snored. She looked back at the screen and within minutes, she too was asleep.

A kick to the inside of her shin woke her up three hours later. The apartment was dark, but for the blue glow of the TV from when they'd turned the lights out for the last movie. She looked over at Rick, about to kick him back, when she noticed his tense face and the hands he had balled into fists at his sides.

"No. Come on. NO!" he started to mumble and Kate quickly got off the couch and knelt by his head. "No. Come back! God, what…"

"Castle," she tried, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Kate, no! Come back. Come on. Come back to me."

"Castle," she said louder, laying a hand on his cheek.

"Don't….die…" he whispered.

"Rick," her voice broke as she realized what he must have been dreaming about. "Rick, I'm here. Wake up for me." She ran her hands over his face and willed him to wake up.

His eyes opened and she saw a tear slip down his cheek. "Kate," he mumbled, his voice hoarse.

"Hey there," she said softly. "You were having a nightmare."

"You," he coughed slightly and she helped him sit up. "You got shot. I wasn't quick enough and he got you, and you were bleeding so…so much."

"Hey, I'm okay," she told him as she sat on the edge of the sofa and took his hands. "I'm alive. You got him. He'll never hurt anyone, much less me, again. I'm okay. We're okay. It was just a dream."

"Thank God," he said seriously, before he unceremoniously pulled her in for a hug. "Thank God."

"It's okay," she murmured in his ear. She'd had these nightmares before. About her mom. About her dad. About him. They were no child's play. "I'm here. I promise. You can't get rid of me."

"Good," he told her before he pulled back and ran his hands over her face. "You're sure you're okay?"

"I promise, Rick. I'm very alive, and very okay."

The lock of her door clicked and they both jumped a bit. "What the?" Rick mumbled as Kate shot off the couch and grabbed the gun from her side table in the foyer.

"Kate?" a tentative voice whispered as the door opened and revealed Josh standing there in the hallway.

Kate stared at him and put the gun down. She then looked back at Rick who looked just as dumbfounded as she did.

"What's going on here?" Josh asked as he pulled his suitcase into the apartment and closed the door. "It's 3am. What the hell is he doing here? I thought that tabloid was a joke!"


	5. Chapter V

**Title: Rock Foundation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle characters or their story lines. I just borrow them for fun.**

**Summary: A Sequel of sorts for my one-shot **_**Rock Solid**_**. Kate and Rick deal with the aftermath of Knockdown and move forward with their lives, learning to balance their partnership with their budding relationship. **

**Author's note: This chapter will answer a number of your questions. It was a fun chapter to write (don't judge me for that once you've finished it) and I'm very excited for you to read it. So excited in fact, that you're getting two chapters in one day. CRAZY!**

**

* * *

Chapter V:**

"The…" Kate stammered. "The tabloid?"

"Yeah!" Josh fished around in the front pocket of his suitcase. "I picked up a paper from yesterday at the airport." He pulled out a crumpled copy of the Ledger. "And I see this picture of the two of you out book shopping. So I figure you've been undercover or something, that you'd just laugh it off when I got back. But obviously, I was wrong," he gestured to the empty pizza box, ice cream and wine glasses on the couch next to the very confused Richard Castle.

"We were just watching a movie," Kate told him, running her fingers through her hair to try to make it more presentable. "We fell asleep. Nothing's going on, Josh."

"Right," he scoffed, turning on the lights. Both Kate and Rick squinted. "And you're sharing a blanket on the same couch because?"

"We fell asleep!" Kate sighed, walking over to begin cleaning up their trash. "We were watching _Chicago_. It's been a long week, Josh. We were tired."

"Then why does he look so awake?" Josh asked, pointing at Rick. "If I'd woken you up, you wouldn't have had a gun, and he wouldn't look like he'd just seen a ghost."

"Believe me," Rick piped up as he stood and folded the blanket. "I look much worse on a normal morning." Kate turned away from them to hide her smile.

"Then why the gun?" Josh asked as he considered them.

"As I said, it's been a long week. I'm a little on edge," Kate replied as she took the glasses from Rick and put them in the sink.

"On edge enough to not remember that you gave me a key?" Josh asked skeptically.

"Josh, don't. You never want to talk about work, so don't start now. It was a tough case, and I'm…we're both still a little jumpy. It'll pass."

"Why should he be jumpy? He's just your shadow!" Josh exclaimed as he watched them moving around in sync. The sight unnerved him.

"He's my _partner_, Josh. He was just as involved in this case as I was."

"That's not what you told me when we started dating," Josh replied hotly. "You said he was just some writer who followed you around and annoyed you."

"Well, that's true. I do annoy her on a daily, sometimes minutely basis," Rick piped up from the rack of DVDs, where he was putting away the movies.

"You stay out of this, Writer Boy," Josh snapped.

"Hey!" Kate exclaimed. "Castle hasn't done anything wrong here. You were supposed to come back tomorrow…or later today. I was planning on meeting you at the airport."

"I hopped an earlier flight to surprise you. I didn't expect to find you cozying up with your _partner_ on the couch, or else I wouldn't have bothered!" Josh exclaimed. "If you'd known I was coming, would you still have had this little movie night? Or would you have hid it?"

"We watched movies, Josh!" Kate barked. "He's my friend, my best friend. He's my _partner_! We spend all of every day together."

"So why do you need to have him here at night then? Don't get enough of him during the day?" Josh snarled.

"Hey now," Rick put in, not liking Josh's tone at all. "There's nothing going on between Beckett and me."

"Seriously, why are you still here?" Josh turned on him. "This doesn't concern you."

"The hell it doesn't," Kate broke in. She and Rick shared a look. "Josh, if you have such a problem with seeing Castle here, then _you _can leave. He was here for a movie night. I'm not going to kick him out because you're being an ass. If he wants to leave, he can."

"Well?" Josh turned to Rick. "You heard her. Get lost."

"That's not what I heard at all," Rick replied as he leaned against the counter. "You have selective hearing now? I thought you were a 'writer' and it was your job to catch every word?"

"Which is exactly why I'm still here. I'll leave when I feel like you're not going to do something stupid."

Josh deflated a bit and glanced at Kate. "I'd never, ever, do something to hurt her," he said sincerely, before he looked back over at Rick. "If that's what you're worried about, you can back off. I'd never raise a hand against her."

"That's good to know," Rick said seriously.

"Also," Josh looked between them, noting the staring contest the other two seemed to be having. "Kate's a cop. A good cop. I don't think she needs you here to protect her."

Kate whipped around and glared at Josh. "If he hadn't been there a few days ago, I'd be dead. I don't need him to fight my battles for me, but hell, Josh. He saved my life. He's saved my life a few times, actually."

Josh looked at Rick, as if considering him. "Thanks," he said after a moment.

"You're welcome?" Rick replied.

"For saving her life."

"Ah, well," Rick looked over at Kate. "Always." Kate smiled. "I should probably get back; Alexis gets in at eleven, and I should try to look a little less like I've 'seen a ghost,' you know?"

"Have a nice night, Castle. Tell Alexis I say hi and welcome back," Kate told him as he gathered his things and put on his coat.

"Will do. See you Monday?"

Kate looked at Rick and then at Josh and back. "Of course. Bear claw and coffee?"

"Wouldn't be a Monday without it. See you then, Detective. Josh." He left the apartment and got into the elevator, rubbing a hand over his face as the doors closed.

Kate turned back to Josh, who looked halfway between chagrined and angry. "So that's it?" he asked.

"What?"

"Just things as usual, like this never happened?"

"Josh, we had a movie night. You saw that we went book shopping. We spend time together; it's not unusual for us. Nights when you're on shift, we usually go out for dinner or drinks or something, especially after a case," Kate sighed as she sat down on the couch.

"And you never told me this because?" he asked as he sat down next to her, leaving a sizeable distance between them.

"I wanted to avoid this situation," Kate told him honestly. "You think I don't get how this looks to you?"

"I…"

"We seriously had a movie night, Josh. We ordered pizza and had ice cream. He brought wine because that's what Castle does. We went to the bookstore on Thursday because we needed a distraction. I told you it was a hard week."

"What happened?" Josh asked, his face losing its sullen anger and giving way to a look of concern. He reached over and placed a hand on her knee.

Kate looked at his hand. This didn't feel comfortable. She didn't _want_ to tell him about her mom. He knew that Johanna was dead, but he'd never asked how she died, and she'd never felt the need to tell him about it. Castle had simply weaseled it out of her, and she'd told him. Since then, his support was enough. She didn't need more from Josh. She didn't want more from Josh.

"It was just a tough case. Lots of bodies and it ended in a shootout. Castle took the guy down when he was aiming for me."

"That was…brave of him," Josh admitted.

"Brave and ungodly stupid. But I wouldn't be alive to have this awkward conversation with you if he hadn't done it," Kate said as she looked up at him. Josh was handsome, smart, fun, brave in his own right and kind. But it just…wasn't right.

"I'm glad you're still alive," Josh said lightly, leaning over to give her a kiss. Kate let him. There were no butterflies.

"Ha, thanks," she said when they broke apart. "Me too."

"I'd hope so," Josh laughed. They sat in silence for a minute. "Africa was amazing."

"I'm sure. How many surgeries did you do?"

"Almost a hundred," he smiled and pulled her into his arms. "We changed so many lives. It was a great trip."

"I'm glad," Kate replied. She tuned out as Josh explained _all_ about his trip. She felt terrible, but she just didn't have it in her to be excited for him.

"Hey," he asked after about 15 minutes of storytelling. "You okay? You're awfully quiet."

Kate gave a weak laugh. "Not all of us are on Africa time, Josh. It's still 3, almost 4am for me."

"Oh, god, I'm sorry. I'm so awake!" he chuckled. "Let's get you to bed."

Kate let him lead her into her bedroom and they changed, Josh pulling out a pair of sweats he'd left there a month ago. They climbed into bed and Josh wrapped himself around her. Despite his assurances, he fell asleep rather quickly. Kate laid awake, staring at the vase of wilting flowers on her night table. Was it cruel to end things with your boyfriend of four months the day after he came back from Africa?

…

Kate woke the next morning to the feeling of someone kissing up and down her neck and hands gliding over her body. She shifted and tried to roll away, but the arms kept her pinned there, and she felt smothered.

"Josh," she mumbled.

"Oh, good. You're awake," he growled as he tied to turn her over so that she could become an active participant.

He leaned in and kissed her passionately, but Kate wasn't having it. "Josh," she pulled way. He moved back to her neck. "Hey, Josh!" That got his attention. "I'm not…I'm not in the mood right now."

The change was instantaneous. He dropped his arms and sat up. "You're not in the mood? I've been gone for a month. It's noon. I let you get a full eight hours, and you're 'not in the mood?' You're always in the mood when I get back."

"Josh," Kate sighed as she sat up. "A lot has happened since you left."

"With Writer Boy?" he asked, turning away from her and standing up. "You fed me all these lines last night, and, you know, I want to believe them. But I just…Kate, come on. I've been gone for a month, and you're thinking about what's happened while I've been gone?"

"Josh, there's more to my life than this relationship you think I'm having with Castle," she sighed as she stood and grabbed a robe, tying it around herself.

"You never let work get to you," he said, looking at her and taking in her folded arms and curled shoulders. She looked different somehow.

"Josh, we decided not to talk about work about a week into our relationship. I know people die on you, and that gets to you. You don't think sometimes the cases get to me too?"

"You never mention anything," he shrugged. "I always assumed that if you needed to talk about it, you would."

Kate looked at him. It was a logical argument, but she didn't want someone who took her at face value. There was a lot she never said to her friends, and they always picked up on it. Lanie could tell what type of day she was having by how she had her hair done, for crying out loud. And Castle…Rick could look at her and know how she was in seconds.

"You can't pin this on me, Kate. If you needed to talk, you knew I was here. Don't tell me now that I haven't cared enough."

"That's not what I'm saying at all," Kate sighed. "I'm saying that while you were gone we got a case that just took it out of me, okay? I'm not blaming you for not being here so I could talk to you about it. I'm saying that sometimes people change, or things change them…"

"And you've changed, and I wasn't here so, what? I'm not good enough now? You need Writer Boy to help you stand up? I thought you were strong."

Kate simply stared at him. They'd had a few fights before, but she'd never thought he was a dirty fighter, or a vicious one. "Wow," she murmured.

His face fell. "Oh, Kate, no…" he stammered.

"No, I'm sure that's exactly what you meant," she told him tonelessly. "I'm plenty strong, Josh. But just because I never broke down in front of _you_, doesn't mean that I never do it, or that I never need to."

"I just wasn't good enough to share that with, right?" he said as he grabbed his sweater and put it on.

"Josh, you told me once that work should stay at work. The few times I came home like this and you happened to be here, you just watched movies with me. You never asked. I'm not saying that you should have, but when did you make me feel like you actually _wanted_ to know?"

Josh just stared at her. "You really thought that I didn't want to hear about it, that I didn't care if you were hurting."

Kate shook her head. "I know you care, Josh. I just never got the feeling that you wanted that out of this relationship. You don't share, I don't share, and we have fun."

"Is that what this is? You want more? 'Cause Kate," he came around and put his hands on her shoulders. "I can do that. We could do real. I'm ready," he said sincerely.

She looked at him. Here he was, offering to do _real_ with her. But she had real already. She didn't need him to be real too. She shook her head.

"Did I miss my chance?" he whispered.

She met his eyes. "Josh, it's not about chances."

"Yes it is. I was gone for a month and you went and found someone else to tell your secrets to and have that connection with, and I missed it."

He looked so sad. "You didn't miss it, Josh," Kate bit her lip. Honesty was less painful than a lie. That was what her mother had told her. "It was never there."

He took a step back. "Well then," he just looked at her.

"It's not your fault. I thought that if it wasn't about work, then we could have something good. What I do is hard, Josh. What _you_ do is hard. I thought that if we just didn't talk about it, then it wouldn't gum us up. And it worked for a while. You obviously talked about stuff with someone else, and so did I. But you can't make anything lasting on that."

"So choose me!" he said desperately. "Tell me your stuff. I'll tell you mine. We can make it work."

"Josh, I just… Relationships take work, but that's a different kind of work."

He stared at her. "You don't want to do that work, you mean."

"Sharing isn't easy for me, Josh. There's a lot that I haven't shared with you, and some of that is stuff that I don't know if I can. And that's not fair to you. You're a fantastic guy. And you should be able to go and do 'real' with someone who can really do that with you."

"Okay," he said after a long pause. "Okay." He picked up his belt and left the room. Kate took a deep breath and followed him out.

"For what it's worth, Josh," she said as he grabbed his coat and suitcase, "I'm really sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Katie," he said as he slipped the jacket on and came to stand in front of her. "You'll find someone who you're willing to share with. I'm sorry that it's not me, but you're right. It won't work."

"Thank you," she said as they hugged.

"Have a good life, Kate Beckett. You deserve it."And then he was gone.

In place of tears there was simply a feeling of release as Kate watched the door close. She made her way back into her bedroom and started to get ready for a cleansing shower when she caught sight of the flowers. Maybe she'd already found him.


	6. Chapter VI

**Title: Rock Foundation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle characters or their story lines. I just borrow them for fun.**

**Summary: A Sequel of sorts for my one-shot **_**Rock Solid**_**. Kate and Rick deal with the aftermath of Knockdown and move forward with their lives, learning to balance their partnership with their budding relationship. **

**Author's note: I'm very touched that everyone has enjoyed this story so much, especially the last chapter. This one's a bit fluffier. I'm hoping to have another chapter out within the next few days (which could mean later today, or Wednesday, depending on homework and such). Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter VI: **

Rick stood at the incoming gate at JFK, looking for that spark of red among the blacks, blondes and brunettes. He had checked the flight times and even so, he was still at least 15 minutes early to pick her up. He leaned on the rail of the barrier in front of him and thought about the past week.

He was very happy that his daughter had been away for this last case. Alexis would have been worried, and possibly terrified that he and Kate would both die. His daughter didn't need that. He didn't want her to have to deal with that. He'd considered the fact that he was continually putting himself in danger a year ago, after the Nikki Heat case, and wondered if it was the right thing to do.

But Alexis had hugged him later that night when he'd gotten home and told him how glad she was that he was there for Kate, and he'd understood that Alexis understood him. It was her way of giving him her blessing.

"Dad!" Alexis called, bouncing up to the gate. He'd obviously lost himself in his thoughts.

"My long lost daughter!" Rick exclaimed as she rounded the barrier and wrapped her arms around him. "How are you?" he asked as he pulled away and inspected her. "Did you come back with piercings, jewelry, a pony?"

"A new wardrobe, but that's all," Alexis laughed. "Mom was surprisingly restrained. It was a nice change."

"I'm glad," Rick told her as they made their way out of the airport and into the car he had waiting for them. Her bags would be delivered later that afternoon. "Now, tell me all about your trip!"

"We went riding a few times, saw some theatre. I spent a day with her on the set of a new indie film she's in. It was pretty good. I think she's getting better."

"That's reassuring," Rick laughed. "Did you have fun?"

"I did," Alexis nodded. "She's a bit more grown up. She's got a new boyfriend, did she tell you?"

"She mentioned someone when we were talking about your trip. Do you like him?"

"Yeah. He's a nice guy. He's a divorce attorney, which I think is apropos."

"Well played, my young one," Rick smiled at her.

"How was your week?"

Rick looked at his mature, almost grown up little girl, and sighed. "Why don't I tell you when we get back to the apartment."

"Is everything okay?" Alexis suddenly looked very worried.

"Don't worry. Everyone's fine. It was just a difficult week."

"If you're sure…"

"I am. Now, tell me about the shows you saw."

Alexis dove into an animated story about seeing the West Coast Wicked and how different she felt it was from the Broadway version. Rick smiled and listened to his daughter with rapt attention, happy to have her back.

When they arrived at the apartment Rick helped her get her bags upstairs to her room and then set them up on the couch with ice cream.

"Okay, Dad. Please tell me what happened," Alexis implored him.

"You remember the case last year where Kate ended up shooting her mother's assassin?"

"This case was about Kate's mom?" Alexis asked, putting down her ice cream to give Rick her full attention.

"Detective Raglan, the Detective assigned to Kate's mother's case, called and told her that he had information about the murder. We went and while we were having coffee with him, he was shot from an apartment across the street. He bled out."

"Oh God, Dad!"

"It wasn't pretty, I'll say that," Rick squeezed her knee. "But everyone's okay. No one was hurt."

"Okay. Continue."

"So we ended up investigating his murder, and it turns out that he and one of his cop buddies were kidnapping mobsters when Kate's mother was killed. They, along with another man, were taking Mafia hit men and trying to instill the fear of God into them and get them to stop killing people, in a misguided attempt to affect change. Johanna Beckett became the attorney for a man wrongfully convicted of killing an undercover FBI agent when one of the kidnappings went wrong. She had figured it out, or was about to, when they took the hit out on her."

"Oh my God," Alexis looked horror stricken.

"This third guy wasn't a cop. He found out that we were doing an investigation, and he captured Ryan and Esposito."

"Are they okay?" Alexis asked quickly.

"They're just fine. I had drinks with them on Thursday. Don't worry, Sweetie. Everyone comes out alright at the end of this."

"Tell me what happened next," Alexis demanded.

"Kate and I found the guy and went in after them. Kate shot the brute who was going to shoot out one of Ryan's kneecaps, and then she and Hal Lockwood, the third guy, who actually isn't Hal Lockwood…"

"Stolen identity?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"They had a shootout?"

"He almost had her and I…well, I pounced on him and beat him unconscious," Rick recounted, rubbing over his barely sore knuckles.

"You did what?"

"I…um, punched his lights out in a fit of rage?"

"Holy sh…crap Dad!" Alexis yelled. "You could have been killed!"

"He was about to shoot Kate."

They looked at each other before Alexis launched herself into his arms and hugged him tighter than she ever had done before. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Rick hugged her back. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

Alexis pulled back and looked at him. "If you hadn't been there, would Kate be dead right now?"

Rick considered her. Honesty had always been his rule with Alexis, and he didn't plan to start lying now. "If I hadn't been there, she probably wouldn't have even gotten into the building, and not only would she be dead, but Ryan and Esposito might be too."

Alexis stared at him, her mouth hanging open. He didn't sound proud or cocky, just deadly serious. She hugged him again. "I'm proud of you, Daddy."

"Proud of me?" he asked when they pulled apart.

"You do good things every day, Dad. But you saved three people's lives, and the world would be lesser if they weren't here."

"Thank you," Rick said gruffly as he wiped a tear from her cheek. "But just say the word, and I'm done. You," he cupped her cheek, "are the most important one of all. And I never want to leave you alone."

"You won't," Alexis smiled. "Kate would save you."

Rick laughed. "She very well might. It's a give and take thing."

"Can I ask you to try not to get into life-and-death situations for three more weeks? We're having midterms soon."

"I'll do my best."

"Is Kate okay? You said Hal Lockwood wasn't really who he said he was?"

"He's not. He was given the order to kill Johanna by someone even higher up. Kate's looking into it. She's okay, a bit shaken, and a bit disappointed to not be rid of this case and the unknown, but she's okay."

"Is she still dating that Doctor?" Alexis asked, her nose scrunching up.

"Hey, he seems like a decent enough guy."

Alexis just rolled her eyes. "Is she?"

"I'm not sure, Alexis. As far as I know…" His cell pinged.

"Beckett?" Alexis asked, and Rick laughed.

"The very same. She says hi, by the way," he told her as he looked down at the phone.

_Did Alexis make it back all right?_

"Tell her 'hi back' from me," Alexis said happily as she picked up her slightly melted ice cream and dug in.

_She did, and she's says 'hi back.' Everything okay with you?_

Rick put the phone on the coffee table while Alexis turned on the TV to the news and they settled down to watch. Rick looked over at his daughter and felt pride swell in his chest. She was a very special girl, and she was _his_ daughter.

His cell phone beeped.

_I hope you haven't written a motorcycle-riding boyfriend into Nikki Heat._

Rick stared at the phone, his fingers sitting stiffly over the keys.

"What's up?" Alexis asked, looking over at him.

"I think the Doctor might be toast," he said distractedly.

Alexis leaned over and read the text. "You haven't, have you?"

"No. He wouldn't fit into the story very well."

"Might want to tell her that," Alexis smirked as she went back to her seat and changed the channel to John Stewart.

_Wasn't sure he was a permanent character, so I refrained. Why?_

He watched John Stewart dance around on the screen, his mind far away. If she'd dumped Josh…

_ Then you won't need to figure out a way to get rid of him._

That meant…

_ Are you okay?_

The reply took a few minutes and Rick watched the television absent-mindedly, ignoring Alexis' inquisitive looks.

_I'm fine. Really. It just wasn't right, you know?_

Rick smiled and gave a little laugh.

"What's up?" Alexis asked.

"The Doctor's gone for good."

"And you're laughing because…"

"Kate's reason is the same as mine was for breaking up with Gina."

Alexis nodded sagely. "It just wasn't right?"

"Exactly."

"She should come over for dinner," Alexis said abruptly.

"I'm sorry?" Rick asked, looking up from his phone.

"Invite her over for dinner. It's never fun to be alone after a breakup."

"Are you sure, Sweetie? You just got home."

"I like Kate, Dad," Alexis rolled her eyes.

"If you're sure…"

"Do it, or I'll take the phone from you and call her."

"Alright! Alright, I'll ask. She might not say yes, you know."

_I'm glad you're okay with it. Alexis wants to know if you'd like to join us for dinner? Don't feel obligated. She'd like to see you, and I wouldn't mind either._

He sent the text and waited while Alexis cleaned up their bowls.

_Sounds good. What time?_

_6:30?_

_ Okay. See you then._

Rick smiled and turned to Alexis. "She said yes. She'll be here at 6:30."

"Awesome. Okay, I'm going to go study for a while then. Call me when you're making dinner, and I'll come help."

"Thanks Pumpkin. Go have fun," he told her. She smiled and flounced upstairs, leaving Rick alone on the couch.

His phone pinged again.

_Thanks._

He stared at the message and went into his study.

_Any time, Kate_.

He set the phone down and opened his laptop. He sat in front of the keys, thinking through past few days, what he could use, what he couldn't. He settled on the final moments of the last case. Before he knew it, three hours had gone by, and it was time to make dinner.

He closed his laptop and made his way into the kitchen. "Hey Alexis!" he called up the stairs.

"Yeah?" came the muffled reply.

"Wanna help me make dinner?"

"Coming!"

Rick pulled out chicken and went about getting the ingredients ready to a stovetop fry when Alexis bounced into the kitchen. "What can I do?"

"Make a salad and cut up some potatoes for me to fry up with the chicken?"

"Sounds great. Can do."

They went about making the food, bumping each other and bickering over Star Wars trivia. Rick was just pulling the last piece of chicken out of the pan when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Alexis chirped. She ran to the door and opened it to let Kate in. "Kate! I'm so glad to see you!"

Kate was taken by surprise when she suddenly had her arms full of teenager, but she relaxed and allowed herself to enjoy the hug before they broke apart and Alexis closed the door and took Kate's jacket.

"How are you, Detective?" Rick asked as he put plates out and indicated for her to sit.

"I'm doing well, and yourself?"

"I'm great. It's nice to have my kid back," he smiled at Alexis as she sat down next to Kate.

"How was your trip?" Kate asked her as Rick sat down and they dug in.

"It was good. Mom and I went riding. Do you ride, Kate?"

"She rides a different type of horse, or should I say, horse power?" Rick chimed in.

Kate rolled her eyes. "I don't ride horses, but I do have a motorcycle."

"She has a motorcycle, and you were reluctant to get me a vespa?" Alexis looked accusingly at Rick.

"To be fair, I am getting one. It's back ordered, I told you," Rick coughed before he took a big bite of chicken.

"Dad's can be protective, Alexis. Sometimes we simply have to cut them some slack."

"Fiiiine," Alexis sighed and she and Kate laughed at the affronted look Rick gave them. "I heard about the case from Dad. Are you okay?" she asked, her voice much more serious.

Kate gave her a smile. "I'm just fine, Alexis. Your Dad here has been doing a good job of keeping me distracted since it ended."

"Has he?" Alexis looked at Rick with a 'what didn't you tell me' face.

"Yeah. We went out shopping and for a walk and had a movie night. It was very nice."

"Sounds nice," Alexis smiled at her. "Would you want to watch a movie after dinner? I'm sure there could be ice cream."

"She's learned well, Castle," Kate laughed as she looked at Rick, who was giving his daughter an approving nod.

"Ice cream is the way to almost any stomach, Detective."

"I suppose I could stay for a movie. Just one movie though. We've been falling asleep while watching multiple," she told Alexis.

"One it is. What are you in the mood for?" she asked as she cleared away their plates.

"I don't know. We've done a slew of con movies and we watched the first Pirates. Is there anything you've been dying to watch?"

Alexis bit her lip. "I mean, you don't have to… I know Dad absolutely loathes them, but I got the third Twilight movie while I was with mom…"

Kate looked over at Rick, who was pantomiming vomiting into the sink and smirked. "_Eclipse_ sounds wonderful. Go pop it in. Your Dad and I will get the ice cream."

Alexis squealed and raced upstairs to get her new copy.

"You know the Twilight movies by name?" Rick asked, horrified, as he passed her bowls.

"I've also read all four, if that's not enough to scare you."

"You've…you've _read_ Twilight?"

"You didn't think the only books I've ever read are Murder Mysteries, did you?" Kate laughed at his shocked expression as they sat down on the couch and went about using two scoops to put a variety of flavors into the three bowls.

"No. But I never thought you'd be a sparkly vampire kind of girl."

"I didn't think they were the greatest books on Earth, but they're fun enough. The movies are great just for the mocking factor."

"I barely made it through the first one," Rick admitted as they sat back.

Alexis came down the stairs. "Then you'll probably like this one more. It's a bit more of a movie, even if it's still not amazing cinema," Kate told him.

"Oh," Alexis laughed as she put the disk in and sat down in the armchair off to the side. "This is the best of the three, even if it's still terrible."

"Why do you want to watch it, if it's so bad?" Rick asked as he passed her a bowl and a spoon.

"Mocking movies is fun, Castle. We did it the other night."

"Well, yeah," he conceded. "But there's a threshold!"

"Just start the movie, Alexis," Kate laughed.

Rick huffed and scrunched down on his side of the couch. Kate giggled and nudged his foot with hers. He looked over at her. "Give it a chance, Castle."

He nodded and they watched the movie, Alexis and Kate mocking it mercilessly with Rick chiming in every now and then. He was more content to watch Kate and Alexis interact. There was a friendship there that he'd never seen Alexis have with any of the women he'd had in his life. She and Gina got along, but they never really palled around, and Meredith, well, she was as much an annoying Aunt as a neglectful mother. It was nice to see her have a strong, positive female role model, even if it did mean that she was rolling her eyes at him by the end of the movie.

When _Eclipse_ was over, Alexis bid them a sleepy goodnight and made her way upstairs, stopping to give them each a hug.

"We should do this again," she told Kate.

"Definitely," Kate nodded before she gave Alexis a little push and the teen went up to her room.

"You're really good with her," Rick said as they looked at each other.

"She's a great kid, Castle. You've done a good job raising her, and she's fun to be around. It's no trouble to be nice to her."

"Yeah, she is kind of like Thumper; you can't hate her." Kate laughed. "So," Rick continued, nudging her a bit with his leg. "You really okay, with everything?"

Kate smiled at him. "I really am."

"I'm sorry if my being there was part of the reason it ended. If I'd known he'd show up…"

"Castle…Rick, it wasn't your fault. Sometimes it's just not what's meant to be. Josh is a great guy, but he's not _the_ guy, you know?"

Rick nodded. "I do."

They just looked at each other for a few minutes before Kate sighed and stood. "I should get going. I need to be in at 9 tomorrow. When will you be coming by?"

"How about 9:30? That way you can get settled and stuff without me buzzing around."

"You know, you don't _have_ to come in tomorrow. We don't even know if a body's going to drop," she told him as he helped her into her jacket.

"I know, but I want to. Besides, I wrote about five chapters this afternoon, so I can take a break for as long as I want."

"Inspiration really struck, huh?" Kate teased as they stood by the door.

"You could say that," Rick said evasively.

"That's good though, right?"

"Always," he smiled. "Until tomorrow, Detective."

Kate fixed him with a brilliant smile and leaned up close to his ear. "Until tomorrow, Rick." And then she was gone in a whirl of hair and cherries, leaving him staring after her. His name shouldn't sound that good coming out of anyone's mouth. It really shouldn't.


	7. Chapter VII

**Title: Rock Foundation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle characters or their story lines. I just borrow them for fun.**

**Summary: A Sequel of sorts for my one-shot **_**Rock Solid**_**. Kate and Rick deal with the aftermath of Knockdown and move forward with their lives, learning to balance their partnership with their budding relationship. **

**Author's note: So, I haven't seen Castle yet (the drag of being in college without cable), so I thought I'd put this up so that it's there for you guys to read when the episode ends. I'll be waiting patiently (HA!) until midnight to catch it on one of the online channels. Happy Monday!**

**

* * *

Chapter VII:**

"Good morning, Detective," Rick chirped as he set Kate's customary coffee and bear claw down on her desk.

"Morning, _Castle_," Kate replied, smirking as he raised an eyebrow while he sat down in his chair.

"And what are we doing this fine morning? Anything exciting? Cool murder?"

"We're doing an exciting stack of paperwork!" Kate enthused, moving her coffee so she could take another paper down from the pile.

"Can I help?" Rick asked as he took a sip from his own travel mug.

"Only if you can perfectly imitate my writing style, handwriting and signature," Kate laughed. "There's nothing really interesting that's gone down yet today, Castle. I could give you a call if a body drops if you've got other stuff you can be doing."

He considered her offer. "Hand me a few of your finished ones?" Kate shrugged and handed them over.

A couple minutes later she saw Rick take a file from her mound of paperwork and grab a clipboard. She decided to ignore it — what harm could he do? — and continue with the very interesting backlog she was compiling for a previous case.

"Is this sufficient?" Rick asked her a few minutes later, handing over one of the files.

Kate looked through it and nearly spit out the bite of bear claw she'd taken. "Did you take one of the one's I did and pretend to fill it out?" she asked.

"No. It's good, right?" he said eagerly.

"Castle, this looks _just_ like my writing. It sounds like me too! How did you?"

"I'm a writer. It's my job to copy styles. And, _Detective_, I know you pretty well by now," he smirked.

Kate just stared at him. "You realize this means that you have to help me do paperwork from now on, right? You can't just strut out of here the minute a case is over and leave me to do the dirty work."

Rick grinned. "Then my plan has worked perfectly. Hand me some more?"

Kate rolled her eyes but complied. How could she say no to help on paperwork? "Ask me if you have questions. And no making up answers, Castle."

"Scout's honor," Rick said seriously.

"You were never a Scout."

"Then…uh…I swear on Alexis?"

"That's better. And remember, I'll tell her if you break that promise."

"Understood. Now, get back to work," he commanded.

"Pushy," Kate mumbled. They shared a smile and set about demolishing the stack of files, which took a surprisingly short amount of time with them both working through it.

"Done!" Castle exclaimed as he placed his last form on the top of the 'finished' pile two hours later.

"Me too," said Kate as she put hers down and rapped the pile on the desk to straighten it out. "I'll go give these to Montgomery and then you wanna grab lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan," Castle nodded and pulled out his phone while Kate went to the Captain's office.

"Here you are, Captain," she told him as she handed him the stack of papers.

"That was awfully fast, Detective," he said, glancing around her to look at Castle. "I assume you filed all of these yourself?"

They stared at each other for a moment. "Yes Sir," Kate said resolutely.

"They're all in your handwriting?"

"Yes Sir."

"Your signature?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good job, Detective," he smiled and gave her a wink. "Just make sure they're, ah, always, in your handwriting."

"Will do, Captain. We're going to go out for lunch, do you need anything?"

"No, no. Go have a good lunch with Castle. See you later," he dismissed her as he rifled through the papers.

Kate nodded and headed back out into the bullpen. "Ready to go?" she asked Rick. He stood and held out her jacket to her and they made their way into the elevator.

The doors closed and they stood there awkwardly. "So, have a nice night?" Rick asked as they reached the ground floor.

"Yeah. I took a bath when I got back; it was nice. You?"

"Remy's?"

"Sure."

"I had a good, late evening. Did a bit more writing, slept a bit. You know, the usual," they crossed the street and walked into the diner.

They took their customary table near the back and Ernie took their orders as soon as they sat down.

"Is this a little weird?" Rick asked as they settled in.

"Is what weird?" Kate asked him shrewdly. He wouldn't really be trying to talk about their…whatever it was they shared, now, would he?

"That we don't have a case?"

"Oh," Kate laughed a bit. "No, I mean, yes, it feels a bit odd. But I think that's only because we haven't been in the precinct for a few days, and the week before was so crazy that this feels quiet, almost too quiet."

"Exactly," Rick nodded. "So, what do you usually do if there isn't a case and you're done with your paperwork?"

Kate shrugged. "I'm not generally done with my paperwork until the mid-afternoon." Rick grinned like a little kid with a cookie. "Then we mostly just hang around, or go home early. But we've all been on break, so that would feel a little weird. Ryan and Esposito hit the gym a bit before you got back. My guess is that they'll be doing paperwork all afternoon."

"Sucks to be them, doesn't it?" Rick asked proudly as their food came.

"I guess it does," Kate agreed as they dug in.

"So you're free this afternoon then?" Rick prodded.

"I suppose. Why?"

"I thought maybe you'd like to go to the Natural History Museum?"

"Did they finally take down the Mayan exhibit?"

Rick didn't quite meet her eyes. "Yes."

"Have you not been back since then?" Kate tried not to laugh.

"Hey, you know, I…oh, forget it."

"No, no, Castle. I'd be happy to go to the museum. It's been a while since I've been there for any reason other than catching criminals."

"Really?"

"I have a feeling that going to the museum with you will be more fun than sitting around playing solitaire on my computer and watching Ryan and Esposito argue over who gets the last stale bagel in the break room."

"Why Detective, I'm flattered," Rick laughed.

Ernie came over with their check and told them to have a good day. "Are we splitting?" Rick asked as they looked at the bill, which was a paltry twelve bucks.

"I'll pay for lunch, you pay for the museum?" Kate asked.

"Deal."

Kate paid and they left the diner and headed for the subway. "Oh, let me just tell Montgomery." Rick nodded and leaned against the rail to the subway station. "Hi, Captain Montgomery. Yeah, we thought we'd stay out of the precinct unless there's a call. Sounds good. Okay. Talk to you then," she hung up and beckoned Rick down the stairs and into the station.

Rick pulled out a metro card and swiped them both through.

"I didn't think you took the subway," Kate told him as they headed for the D.

"I do sometimes. What did Montgomery say?"

"He needs us, well, me and you by extension, back at 5:30 for a departmental meeting. I think you'll want to skip out on that, though."

The D pulled up and they hopped on. "Yeah…I'm down for paperwork, but meetings? I think I'd really do more harm than good there."

"Would you be poking me and trying to throw paper airplanes?"

Rick looked at her. "Now, when have I ever done that?"

"There'll be memos at this meeting."

"Ah, well. Yes, yes I would."

Kate laughed. "Go have dinner with your daughter. I'll call you if a body drops."

"Even if it's 3am and raining?"

Kate raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

"Really."

"Then yes, I'll call you."

"Sweet!" he enthused. Kate shook her head and the subway stopped.

They came out right in front of the Museum and Rick pulled her inside with child-like enthusiasm. Kate smiled and indulged him as he chattered about the new Butterfly Conservatory.

"Two please," he told the woman at the ticket desk. She handed him the tickets, smiling at them, and Rick pulled Kate through the turnstile. "Let's go to the dinosaurs first!" he said excitedly as they stood in the atrium.

"What if I want to go the Tibetan Medical Paintings exhibit?" Kate asked, spotting the least interesting poster.

His face fell for a second before he put on a smile. "Whatever you want."

"I'm just kidding. Let's go see some Dinosaurs," she giggled and pulled him toward the stairs by the hand he hadn't yet let go.

"See! You _are _a tease!" he grumbled as they climbed up the four flights to the Dinosaurs. "How do you walk in those?" he asked when they reached the top of the stairs.

Kate looked down at her four-inch heels. "Practice," she smiled. "Want to try?"

Rick looked affronted. "If that's what you're into, Kate Beckett, then there's a serious conversation to be had here."

"Oh, so many layers!" Kate laughed at his horrified look. "But, seriously, no. Should I be insulted that you'd even think that?"

"Hey, whatever you're into, it's fine. No judgment," Rick brought her hand to his chest. "You're you. You're extraordinary…even if you need me to prance around in heels for you."

He had gotten serious on her and Kate's heart melted a bit at the earnestness in his voice. "Thanks, Rick. But don't worry. You won't have to wear heels."

They stared at each other, but their moment was interrupted by a group of school kids followed by a harried looking elementary school teacher. "So, Dinosaurs?" Kate prompted after they had passed.

Rick grinned and nodded. "Lead the way." He didn't let go of her hand and Kate found that she didn't mind.

They spent the better part of the afternoon upstairs with the Dinosaurs before they ventured down for the 3:15 Butterfly exhibit.

"Look at them!" Kate squealed as they walked in and were surrounded by hundreds of butterflies.

"It's amazing," Rick agreed, letting her pull him through and taking great pleasure in the girlish glee she was emitting. She really was radiant.

"Oh, look!" One landed on her nose.

"Stay still," Rick told her as he whipped out his phone and managed to grab a picture of her with the purple butterfly on her nose. It flew away and she leaned close to look at the picture.

"Nice shot," she said softly.

"I had a good model," Rick replied.

"Ooh, cheesy!" Kate giggled, but bumped him with her shoulder all the same and pulled him further into the exhibit.

They made it out at 4:30 and hopped on a subway back downtown. The train was packed and they ended up squished back against one of the rails. Kate shifted until she was leaning on Rick, so that they took up the smallest amount of space, of course.

"I had a really good time today," she admitted, turning to glance up at his face.

"Me too," Rick smiled and wrapped an arm around her stomach.

Kate let herself grin and closed her eyes for the remainder of the trip, until they reached their stop and made their way up to street.

"So, I guess I should go?" Rick asked as they walked up the block to the station.

"It's probably for the best. You'll be bored stiff in the meeting, and you should go spend time with Alexis. When does Martha get back?"

"A week from today. We should all go out to dinner sometime soon after that. She's been dying to see you," he told her as they stood in front of the precinct.

"I'd like that."

"Call me if we get a case?" he asked, obviously not eager to leave.

"I promise."

Rick nodded. "Okay. You can call me even if we don't, you know," he told her.

Kate blushed and gave a little head bob in acknowledgment. "Go see your kid, Rick. Tell her I say hi."

"Will do. Until tomorrow, Kate."

Kate watched him go and smiled to herself before she entered the building and made her way up to the bullpen. She sat down at her desk, only to feel her cell vibrate in her pocket. She fished it out and glanced at the message, which read:

_Morgue. Stat!_

Kate sighed and went down to the morgue. "Lanie?" she called as she came through the doors, only to be assaulted with the picture from Friday's paper.

"What is this?" Lanie asked. "How did you not tell me about this?"

"I assumed you'd seen it already?" Kate shrugged before hopping up on the counter.

"Oh, girl, if I'd seen this, you wouldn't have heard the end of it! And just where have you been all day?"

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"I kept going upstairs, looking for you, but you were AWOL! Montgomery said you'd decided to stay out of the precinct with Castle?"

"Well, we didn't have a case and we finished my paperwork…"

"_We_ finished your paperwork?"

"I mean, _I_ finished my paperwork, and Castle watched?"

"Uh-huh. Sure. So, where'd you go?"

"To lunch and the Natural History Museum," Kate mumbled, looking away evasively.

"To the what now?"

"We went to the Natural History Museum, okay? Castle's been dying to go, and I mean, I didn't have anything better to do."

"Anything better to do? What about Josh? I thought he just got back. He's not working already, is he?"

Kate bit her lip and looked up at Lanie. "Josh, well, I don't know what Josh is doing."

"And why would that be?" Lanie asked excitedly.

"Hey, Josh is a good guy."

"I know?"

"Just, don't look so happy that he's gone, okay? I mean, it's not his fault."

"Gone? As in done? Finito? Broken up?"

"Yeah," Kate sighed as Lanie squealed.

"For Castle, right? It is for Castle, or do I need to beat up that Doctor?"

"No. I mean. Yes. I…you don't have to beat Josh up. He's pretty innocent in all of this."

"You broke up with Josh for Castle? Okay girl, details!"

Kate glanced at her watch. "We've got that meeting in about five minutes, and believe me, this isn't a five minute kind of story. Have dinner with me? I'll tell you all about it. Or do you have somewhere to be?" Kate asked.

Lanie shook her head quickly. "Nope. Nowhere to be. Nobody to be with. I'm yours."

She took Kate's arm, oblivious to the knowing look Kate shot her way, and they went upstairs for the meeting.

…

Rick got back to his apartment only to find a note waiting from Alexis, telling him she'd be out late studying with a friend, and that she was sorry she couldn't be there for dinner. He considered texting Kate, to ask if she was free, but figured they could use some space.

He sighed and looked in the fridge, to no avail. He'd barely been home the past week, and when he had, he'd eaten everything there was in the house. He grabbed his keys and phone and made his way to the market, picking up the necessities and the ingredients for a few of Alexis' favorite meals, and Kate's. He certainly wanted her to come over again.

He made himself a quick stir-fry and settled down to write for the evening. Would it be too much to have Rook and Nikki go to a museum? He glanced at his new background, which was now the picture of Kate with the butterfly on her nose, and decided that perhaps the new memories they were making should just stay theirs. So instead, Nikki found a body crammed into a small packing crate, about to be shipped off to the Caribbean. It wasn't the Butterfly exhibit at the museum, but it was still pretty interesting.

…

"Okay. Dish!" Lanie commanded as soon as they were seated.

"So, Castle came over on Saturday night. You knew about that."

"Right, for your movie night."

"Yeah. We kind of fell asleep," Kate blushed a bit and Lanie made a nod of approval. "And it was fun and everything. But he, uh, woke up at about 3am, having a nightmare, and we were talking about it when Josh showed up."

"Josh showed up! You mean, like, at 3am?"

"He'd hopped an earlier flight to surprise me," Kate sighed and took a sip of her milkshake. "And, well, he wasn't happy to see Castle on the couch, where we'd obviously fallen asleep together."

"Together, together?"

"No, opposite ends."

Lanie looked disappointed. "Too bad."

"Yeah, well, lucky for us, Castle had woken up, or Josh might have found us with out legs mixed up, sharing a blanket. Either way, it was bad."

"Was he really mad?"

"Well, he had a copy of the tabloid…"

"So, I'm guessing yes?" Lanie took a fry as their food arrived.

"He certainly wasn't happy. We all had this argument, well, more them than me."

"Castle didn't just hightail it out of there?"

"He wanted to make sure that Josh wasn't going to hurt me, actually," Kate smiled a bit, recalling Rick's very sincere words.

"Josh wouldn't, right?"

"No. But he was pretty angry, and I don't blame Rick for thinking…"

"Rick!"

"Castle. I mean _Castle_, for thinking that he might."

"Oh girl, you are in such trouble," Lanie grinned.

"Can I continue?"

"Oh, by all means!"

"So, _Castle_ made sure we were okay, before he left. I promised Josh that nothing had happened, and then we went to bed."

"I'm not hearing the breakup part here."

"The next morning," Kate pushed forward, "we had another argument. He was feeling 'in the mood,' and I wasn't. It kind of got us started into this whole talk about where our relationship was going, and he said he wanted to do 'real.' But…"

"But you never wanted real with Josh."

"Right. So, we've gone our separate ways. It was a good breakup, in the end." Lanie gave her hand a squeeze and Kate smiled and took a bite of her burger.

"Now, tell me how you went from broken up with Josh, to afternoon at the museum with _Rick_."

"Well, I mean, we were both free, and I'd had a good time at dinner with them last night, so I figured…"

"Dinner?"

"Oh, yeah. Alexis just got back from California with her Mom, and they invited me over. We had a good meal and watched _Eclipse_. It was fun."

"Domestic already. I like it!"

"Lanie."

"Don't 'Lanie' me!" she scoffed. "You've had three movie nights with this man, one with his _daughter_, in the past five days. And you just went to the museum together, which is an incredibly couply thing to do, you realize."

Kate tried to protest, but she just didn't have it in her. "It is, kind of, isn't it?"

"Not kind of. Museums? That's a date, Sweetie."

Kate simply blushed and stuffed her face full of fries.

"Deny it all you want, but you're dating Castle."


	8. Chapter VIII

**Title: Rock Foundation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle characters or their story lines. I just borrow them for fun.**

**Summary: A Sequel of sorts for my one-shot **_**Rock Solid**_**. Kate and Rick deal with the aftermath of Knockdown and move forward with their lives, learning to balance their partnership with their budding relationship. **

**Author's note: So, we're entering the land of the case now. This is my first actual attempt at a crime procedural, so feedback is more than welcome. I hope you enjoy this chapter, which is much shorter than the last, but I wanted to save some good stuff for the next one too.**

**

* * *

Chapter VIII**

_How's your night going?_

Rick glanced down at his phone from his position with his feet on his desk, laptop suspended between his knees and his stomach, and smiled. He grabbed the gadget and replied:

_Good. Quiet. Alexis is out. You?_

_ Just got back from dinner with Lanie._

Rick chuckled.

_ Has she seen the paper yet?_

He turned back to his laptop and wrote a few more lines. Nikki was currently making her way through the sewer with Rook, in a bit of a nod to the Old Haunt's history.

_She did. And don't think you won't be hearing about it from her too. She must have grilled me for forever. And then, of course, we rehashed Josh. It was a girl-talk extravaganza._

Rick smiled and put his laptop down, saving the document for another quiet evening. He made his way into the kitchen and grabbed some apple slices from the fridge before he sat down on the couch and hit speed dial 3.

"What's up, Castle?"

"Nothing, just calling. You typed out extravaganza in your text. I figured I could spare your hands; don't want you getting 'blackberry thumb' now, do we?"

"Blackberry thumb?"

"I swear it's the medical term for carpal-tunnel in the thumb!"

Kate laughed. "If you say so."

"What have you been up to since dinner? It's getting late."

"Relaxing. Just finished _Tick Tock_ actually."

"Did you like it?"

"It was good, no _Storm Fall_ or anything, but it was good."

Rick grinned and gave her a laugh. "Thanks. Oh, and speaking of late!" he exclaimed as Alexis came in, looking exhausted. "Hey Honey, how are you?"

"Good. Tired. Too much studying," Alexis mumbled as she came over and gave him a kiss on the head. "Night Dad. Night Kate." With that she stumbled up the stairs and out of sight.

"How did she know it was me?" Kate asked.

"I have no idea," Rick replied, staring after his daughter. These women, they would kill him one day.

"Well, I should probably go to sleep," Kate said after a moment.

"Alright. Goodnight, Kate."

"Until tomorrow, Rick."

The line went dead and Rick simply stared at windows. It was shaping up to be a very good week.

…

The phone woke Kate a mere five hours after she'd gotten off the phone with Rick. With a groan, she rolled over and grabbed her cell from the nightstand, holding it to her ear with great effort.

"Beckett," she mumbled into the mouthpiece.

"Sorry to wake you Detective, but there's been a murder."

"S'fine. Where?" Kate yawned as she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of her bed.

"688 Madison Ave, Apartment 541."

"Got it. On my way. Thank you," Kate told the dispatcher. She closed her phone and gave a great sigh, glancing at her alarm clock. The glaring green lights winked back at her: 4:07am.

Kate stumbled into the bathroom and put herself together, deciding to pin up her hair and cover the bags under her eyes. She threw on a comfortable black turtleneck and was hopping into her work slacks when she glanced at the bed and saw her phone. Would Rick _really_ want to wake up now to go to a crime scene? She bit her lip and thought for a moment. Well, if she was going to be miserable, she wasn't going to do it alone.

She hit number 4 on her speed dial and went into the kitchen to grab a granola bar; coffee would have to wait.

"Castle," came the sleepy reply.

"Sorry to wake you, Castle, but we've got a murder," Kate told him while she put her shoes on and grabbed her gun. "You can go back to sleep if you want."

"You're a bit late, Detective," he replied. Kate could hear him rustling around on the other line.

"Excuse me?" Kate asked, holstering her gun.

"And it's not raining," Rick continued as Kate heard the distinctive sound of drawers opening and shutting. "But I'll take it."

She gave a small laugh. "I'll be there in 10. Be ready to go," she told him before she hung up and grabbed her jacket.

She drove with the windows cracked and the cold air blasting as she made her way through the nearly deserted streets of Manhattan just before the morning traffic rush. She parked outside of Rick's building and sent him a text. Within two minutes, he was sitting, bleary-eyed beside her.

"So, what are we investigating today?" he asked as they sped away toward Madison Ave.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Kate replied. "I just got the call telling me to come down."

"They never wait for a decent hour, do they?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "I'll let the murderers of Manhattan know that you don't appreciate their timetable, Castle."

"Thank you."

They pulled up to the building and parked across the street. Esposito, who looked none-too-pleased to be awake, met them at the door to the building, and brought them up in the elevator to the 5th floor.

"What have we got?" Kate asked as they stepped out and met Ryan.

"Woman, mid-thirties, by the name of Sarah James."

He showed them into the apartment and brought them over to the kitchen, where Lanie was hunched over the body.

"What can you tell me, Lanie?" Kate asked, crouching down to examine the body while the boys stood off to the side.

"I'd say the COD was blunt-force trauma. Either she was hit with something or she took a nasty tumble and landed on the corner of the counter. Whatever it was, it killed her pretty instantly."

Kate glanced over at the counter, which was dented with items strew all over it. "Any signs of a struggle?"

"She's got contusions on both of her arms," Lanie said as she lifted the woman's sleeve to show the bruising, "and there's some scratches on her face. Her lips don't look too good either."

"Someone tried to kill her using her lips?" Rick asked from behind Kate.

Lanie looked up at him without humor. "More like someone tried to bite them off while kissing her." She brought her gaze back to Kate. "You bring him just to annoy me?"

Kate suppressed her smiled and shook her head. "Ryan, how did someone find her?"

"Next-door-neighbor, Jonie Pritchard, called about an hour ago to report a disturbance. Apparently, Sarah wasn't too happy with whoever she was in here with. Jonie said there was a lot of screaming, and then, suddenly, there wasn't."

"Thanks, Ryan, Lanie," Kate said as she stood and walked around the apartment. "There's no sign of forced entry, or a struggle anywhere other than the kitchen. And," she pointed to two wine glasses and a crumpled blanket on the couch, "it looks like she and whoever she was with were having a pretty nice evening. Have CSU sweep the place, see if they pick up any prints. Have the glasses tested."

"Excuse me," a man called from the doorway. His eyes fell on Sarah's body and he let out a strangled gasp. "Is that Sarah?"

"I'm sorry Sir, this is an authorized site. Who are you?" Kate asked as the boys moved past the stranger to make their calls.

"I'm Keith Cloves, Sarah's best friend and Howie's Godfather." Kate nodded to one of the uniforms to have him check Keith's identity. "Is she dead?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sorry to say that she is," Kate told him gently.

He took a shuddering breath and slumped against the wall by the door, dropping his gym bag and putting his head in his hands. "What happened?"

"We're still not sure," Kate replied. "It looks as if there was a struggle and she hit her head on the counter in the wrong way. When was the last time you saw her?"

Keith looked haunted. "Last night. We had dinner, some wine," he gestured to the glasses on the coffee table, "and watched a movie. Her husband, Will, and son, Howie, were visiting his mother, but Sarah had a meeting, so she couldn't join them."

"When will her husband get back?" Kate asked.

"Later today. I think they were supposed to be back by 3pm."

"Did anything seem off last night?" Rick asked him.

"No, no. She was in a really good mood. The meeting'd gone well and she'd just gotten a bonus. It was a fun night."

"How long have you known Mrs. James?" Kate asked.

"Since college. We were roommates for a few years, and then we moved to the city. She met Will at her first job, at the Met. He's a musician," he pointed to the French horn in the corner. "They got married a few years ago, and had Howie in 2009."

"When did you leave last night?" asked Castle.

"Um, around 1, maybe?" he sighed. "I'm sorry I can't be more specific. We tend to lose track of time."

"Can anyone corroborate that?" Kate asked gently.

His head snapped up. "You don't think I killed her, do you? My God, she's my best friend! I'm her son's Godfather."

"I'm sorry, it's simply protocol," Kate told him. "But we need to know."

Keith ran a hand over his face. "I bumped into my neighbor, Paul Sterik, as I was going back to my apartment. I'm sure he could vouch for me. We live two floors down."

"Alright, thank you," Kate nodded to Rick, who went and told the uniforms to check out Keith's alibi.

"Can I leave?" Keith asked after a moment, glancing at Sarah's motionless body.

"Of course. Just give your information to Detective Ryan in the hall, and we'll be in contact," Kate replied.

Keith nodded and left quickly, looking close to a break down.

"What do you think?" Rick asked Kate once Keith had disappeared.

Kate was about to reply when her phone rang. "Beckett. What have you got? Okay. Yep. Thanks." She closed her phone with a sigh. "The building doesn't have surveillance anywhere but the lobby, so once anyone's in the elevator, that's it. CSU will be here in 15 to do the sweep, and they'll let us know," she relayed to Rick. "We may as well head back to the Precinct and find out what we can dig up about this family."

Rick nodded and followed her out and down to her Crown Vic. They were silent for a few minutes of the drive as they slogged through the rush hour traffic.

"You okay?" Rick asked.

She glanced over at him and gave a small smile. "I'm fine. I'm tired, and this'll be a long one."

"How can you tell?"

"There was very little struggle. It happened in a building without proper surveillance. There's no murder weapon, and the last person to see her alive didn't notice anything suspicious going on. She must have let the killer into the apartment, so it's someone she knew, and that's difficult. Hopefully the lobby surveillance will shed some light, but it's unlikely."

"We'll figure it out," he told her, laying a hand over hers on the seat.

Kate looked at their hands. When she and Will had worked together, she'd had a strict 'don't touch me' policy. With Tom, they'd been less than discrete. And now, with Rick…well, there wasn't really anything going on _with_ Rick, so to speak.

"Is this okay?" Rick asked quietly. He really could read her mind.

Kate felt a wall break somewhere and fought a smile. "I'll need it back when we make a turn," she replied evenly.

She caught sight of Rick's enormous grin before he managed to get his facial features into submission. She would have giggled, but it would ruin the 'playing it cool' vibe she was going for, so she resisted, and they drove for another 10 blocks in silence. She reluctantly removed her hand from beneath his as they turned into the garage at the 12th.

They got out of the car and walked into the Precinct to the elevator. They stood close together, nearly touching, as was their norm; but there was something else that crackled between them until the bell dinged, letting them know that they were approaching the bullpen. Rick stepped a few inches away from her, and when the doors opened, Kate felt a shift in their interaction. They were Beckett and Castle again, or rather, they were _only_ Beckett and Castle now. Rick and Kate would get to see each other at lunch, if they were lucky enough to get that, and maybe after work.

"Yo Beckett!" Esposito called when they reached her desk.

"What have you got for me, Espo?"

"One Sarah James took out a restraining order against a Matthew Collins two weeks ago, and guess where he lives?"

"Vic's building?" Rick put in. Kate suppressed a smile as Esposito rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. And, check it, no alibi. They're bringing him in now."

"Great. Thanks," Kate told him before she sat and opened her email to read up on the suspect.

"Coffee?" Rick asked. Kate looked up at him hopefully. "The strongest, largest coffee I can make?"

"Please and thank you," Kate replied. Rick nodded and made his way into the break room.

Kate studied Collins' profile. At the tender age of 27, He'd already done a nickel upstate for theft and aggravated assault, and had restraining orders from not just Sarah James, but also a few people in his past work places. He'd had a troubled childhood, had no living relatives, and had been a foster kid. Profile wise, he definitely fit, especially since one of his assaults had been a sexual assault charge; it would certainly explain the bruising on Sarah's lips.

Rick placed her travel mug down on her desk and sat down in his seat. "A massive quantity of caffeine, at your service."

"Thank you, Castle," Kate said as she hurriedly took a sip and closed her eyes at the instant relief (yeah, caffeine wasn't a dangerously addictive drug _at all_) it brought to her system.

"Feel a bit better?" Castle asked.

"Definitely. And," she beckoned him over and he stood and looked at the screen over her shoulder, "Collin's looks like our guy."

"Aggravated assault, restraining orders, nickel upstate? Wow! He's a winner," Rick said, his face very close to her ear.

Kate turned to look at him and found herself much closer to Rick than she was expecting to be. They stared at each other for a moment before there was a cough to the right of Kate's desk.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ryan asked, a smirk on his face.

"Not really," Kate and Rick replied together. Ryan's eyebrows rose as Rick quickly sat back down and Kate shuffled papers aimlessly on her desk. "What have you got for me?" Kate asked, her cheeks slightly pink.

"Collins," Ryan replied. "They just brought him into the interrogation room."

"Alright Castle, looks like it's time to arrest a guy for murder."

"My favorite!" Rick exclaimed. He jumped up and together they made their way to the interrogation room.


	9. Chapter IX

**Title: Rock Foundation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle characters or their story lines. I just borrow them for fun.**

**Summary: A Sequel of sorts for my one-shot **_**Rock Solid**_**. Kate and Rick deal with the aftermath of Knockdown and move forward with their lives, learning to balance their partnership with their budding relationship. **

**Author's note: This is almost entirely case, and it's really long. I hope you guys like it. There'll be more fluff in the next chapter, which I'll be putting up on Monday. Hope you're all having a good weekend!**

**

* * *

Chapter IX:**

"You've got quite the Rap Sheet, Mr. Collins," Kate said as a greeting as they entered the interrogation room and sat down. "Aggravated assault, theft, and I see you've also spent some time in one of our finer prisons."

"Did you drag me down here to tell me how much of a son of a bitch I am? Because if that's all, I can easily get that without being arrested," he sneered at her.

"I'd watch your tone, Mr. Collins," Kate said softly. "I don't think you want to add obstruction of justice to the possibility of a murder charge."

"Murder charge?" he sat up straight, his shaggy blonde hair bouncing with the movement. "Look, I haven't killed anyone."

"Two weeks ago, Sarah James took out a restraining order on you that prohibited you from going any higher up in the building than the second floor."

"What's that got to do with anything? We got into a shouting match in the mailroom, and I dented a mailbox. That woman decided that I was too unstable, and got the order out on me."

"It's got everything to do with it," Rick put in.

Collins looked at him. "Look. I get it. I've got a past. I've got an anger problem. Hell, I've got a bunch of problems. But I haven't killed anyone!"

"The dead body of Sarah James begs to differ," Kate said seriously.

"She's dead?" The shock was genuine.

"Yes," Kate replied. "She was found this morning in her apartment."

"That's terrible," he said quietly.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Collins, what was the last interaction you had with Mrs. James?"

He eyed them suspiciously. "She apologized to me two days ago."

"She what?" Rick exclaimed.

"She said she'd been too quick to judge, and she was sorry. She'd been going through a rough time, and my outburst scared the crap out of her. She's got a kid, you know? And she just wanted him to be safe."

Kate and Rick exchanged surprised glances. "Can anyone confirm that?" she asked.

"The doorman to our building could. He was standing right there. She made sure she did it in front of someone. Said she'd drop the charge as soon as she could."

Kate nodded to the glass, knowing the Ryan or Esposito would run to substantiate Collins' claim. She turned back to her suspect and felt a twinge run through her gut. It wasn't him. She wanted to pound the table with her fist. Damn.

"Alright, Mr. Collins. If you didn't kill her, where were you last night?"

"At my new job. 95 Stanton Street, Arlene's Grocery. My old buddy from high school is running it now, and he gave me a shot at going clean."

"We'll check into it. Until then, you'll have to go down to holding," Kate told him as she scribbled the address down on her file. "Good luck, Mr. Collins."

He nodded and watched as she and Rick left the room. Rick turned to her as soon as the door was shut. "It wasn't him."

"I know," Kate sighed as they made their way to her desk and sat down.

"Alibi and doorman check out," Ryan called across the room.

"Great," Kate muttered as she pulled up the file on Sarah James. "Our only suspect suddenly turns from crook to reformed man on the way back up."

"That's good for him though, isn't it?" Rick asked tentatively.

Kate looked over at him and gave a slow nod. "It is, yeah."

"We'll figure it out," he told her, extending a hand for her to give him half of the file.

They read in silence until Montgomery poked his head out of his office. "Beckett?"

"Yes Sir?"

"I need you to go down to Sarah James' apartment. Apparently her husband is raising a storm over there and refuses to come here to speak with you."

Kate nodded and stood. "Will do, Sir. Come on Castle, road trip."

Rick was right behind her and they raced down to the Crown Vic. Kate put the lights on for good measure and sped out of the garage and toward midtown.

"This should be fun," she said sardonically as they sped around a corner toward the James' building.

"Seeing you will probably help," Rick said. "I'm sure he wants answers."

"Getting them will be the easy part. It's dealing with the fact that we have no idea who did this that will be the hard part. It's the not knowing that makes it worse," she said softly as they parked.

Rick squeezed her shoulder gently, before they hopped out and raced into the building. They could hear shouting before they even reached the 5th floor. When they stepped out of the elevator, Mr. James was screaming at a harassed looking uniform, and Howie was cowering by the doorway.

Kate approached the husband while Rick bent down to talk with the child.

"Mr. James?" Kate interrupted his very colorful tirade.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Detective Kate Beckett…"

"Where's my wife? Why the hell is there tape everywhere? I don't want to go to the station, I just want someone to tell me what the f*ck happened to my wife!"

"Sir, if you could please calm down, I will tell you everything you want to know," she said evenly.

"I don't want to calm down! I want to know what happened to my wife. Something's wrong. Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" he snarled.

"Mr. James," Kate interrupted. "If not for me, then please, for your son?" she gestured to where Rick was standing holding a terrified looking Howie, who was cowering into his shoulder.

"Oh Howie," William said sadly. He extended his arms for his son, who looked at him apprehensively, but let Rick hand him over. "I'm sorry, Sweetie. I'm sorry," he whispered, rocking the crying child. "Please, could you tell me what happened to my wife?"

Kate took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but your wife is no longer with us," she said as gently as possible.

William staggered back and hit the wall, hugging his son very tightly. "H…how?"

"She was found in your apartment, having struggled with an attacker, and then fallen and received a deadly blow to the back of her head from hitting the corner of the counter."

"Who? Who was she struggling with?"

"We don't know yet, Mr. James, but I assure you that we are doing everything in our power to find the culprit and bring him or her to justice."

William nodded minutely. "Can, can we go inside?" he asked, his eyes very distant. "I just want to sit down. It's all too much."

Kate looked over to the uniform guarding the door and received a nod; they'd already cleaned the site. "We can, yes."

She led them into the apartment and over to the living room. "Castle, could you take Howie to his bed room for a bit?" she asked, looking at the frightened child. "If that's alright with you, Mr. James?"

"Yeah, yeah, please?" William replied, kissing his son once before handing him to Rick, who took him down the hallway and into his bedroom.

"Alright little man," Rick said as he sat down on the floor and stood Howie between his legs. "How you doin'? A little better now that Daddy's not yelling?"

Howie nodded shyly and looked around, before spotting a teddy bear on his bed. He toddled over excitedly and grabbed it, before returning to stand in front of Rick. "Teddy!"

Rick laughed. "I see him. What's his name?"

"No name. He's new!" Howie said excitedly. "Mommy got me present!"

Rick looked at the bear, which still had a tag and sticker, and stood up. "Howie, does Mommy usually get you presents when you've been away?"

Howie nodded. "If I'm good for daddy, I gets a Present."

Rick smiled and patted his head. "I'm sure you were very good for Daddy. Can I see your bear?"

Howie nodded and held him out. Rick examined the toy, and, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, allowed the boy to have it back. He looked around the room and his eyes fell on an envelope on the bed. "Howie," he grabbed a tissue and picked the letter up, "does Mommy leave you a letter with your toys?"

Howie looked at the envelope and then shook his head slowly. "Nu-uh."

"Can I see your bear again, Howie?" Rick asked after a moment. "I want to show it to Detective Beckett, since it's so special."

Howie grinned and extended the bear to him again. Rick held it and the envelope with tissues and then took Howie's hand. "I think we've given your Daddy and Detective Beckett enough time, don't you?"

Howie nodded and allowed Rick to guide him back to the living room, where they found Beckett speaking softly with a tear-stained William. She looked up, surprised, as they entered the room.

Rick held up the bear and envelope and Beckett raised an eyebrow. William turned around and opened his arms for his son, who giggled and ran into the hug. "What's that? William asked as he pulled Howie onto his lap.

"Howie told me that his mother usually gets him a present, if you go away without her. But this present has a note."

Kate jumped up, pulling an extra set of rubber gloves from her pocket from the morning. She took the letter from Rick and opened it gingerly, removing the card inside. "_To my darling son. I'm sorry I couldn't be with you for so long, but I'll be with you soon. Love you always_."

"It sounds like something Sarah would say" William shrugged sadly. "She loved Howie more than anything."

"We'll still take it to the lab, just incase," Kate told him. "And Howie," she squatted to look the child in the eye, "can I take your bear to work with me? I want to show everyone how special it is."

Howie considered her. "Will I get him back?"

"Of course," Rick put in. "And he'll be just like new, we promise."

The adults exchanged a significant look, and Rick pointed discretely to the tag; he and Kate would buy a new one, should this one turn into the evidence they needed to catch their killer.

"Do you have any further questions, Mr. James?" Kate asked as she stood and handed the evidence to one of the uniforms, who whisked it away.

William shook his head. "No. Thank you, for everything. You'll let us know?"

"We'll tell you the minute we know anything. And please, don't hesitate to call me, or the other services I listed for you; they can be very helpful," Kate told him, a hand subconsciously moving to her chest to finger the ring hidden beneath her shirt.

He nodded and they said their goodbyes. The ride down to the car was a silent one. Once they were in the car, Rick turned to look at Kate, who was driving with one hand, the other playing with her mother's ring, which she'd taken out.

"You okay?"

"When the vic is single, when the vic has no family, when the vic is a hardened criminal, it doesn't hurt. When it's just a person without other people who feel the loss, it isn't the same. No one deserves to die, but…"

"But the families suffer more," Rick supplied.

"Yeah."

"Do you think the bear will be what we need?" Rick asked as he put a hand on her knee.

Kate dropped her hand from her mother's ring to thread her fingers through his. "I hope so."

When they reached the Precinct, Kate hid the necklace and they got out of the car, walking very close to each other. They stood, their sides smashed together, in the elevator, and Kate rested her head on his shoulder for the briefest of moments, before the bell dinged and they stepped apart.

They had just sat down at her desk when Kate's cell rang. "Beckett. Lanie, yes. Okay, we'll be right down," she hung up the phone and stood, beckoning for Rick to follow.

The doors closed and Rick grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Kate hid a blush. "Focus, Castle," she said sternly.

He laughed and dropped her hand. "Whatever you say, _Detective_."

Kate gave him a smile as her glare failed. "Have dinner with me?"

"Have dinner with me and Alexis?"

"I'd like that," Kate said as the doors opened and they made their way to the morgue. "What have you got for us, Lanie?"

"There are no prints on your letter," she said without preamble. Kate sighed. "But, I got curious," Lanie continued, "and I looked into her file. It may not have prints," she held up the letter, "but your vic didn't write this note. It's not her handwriting." Kate and Rick exchanged looks. "There are also trace amounts of leather on the bear; the bow's made of velcro, and the gloves took a knick from it."

"So, our killer came with a house warming present, wearing gloves, left the bear for Howie, and then killed his Mom. Something about that doesn't add up," said Rick.

"That's not all," Lanie interjected.

"Oh?"

"I took a second look at your victim. I'd noticed that there was some fuzz in her hair earlier, but I figured she'd just picked it up from the floor. Now I'm not so sure. I tested it against the bear, and it's the same fuzz. The gloves must have picked up some spare bear fur, and transferred it to the victim."

"Someone wrote that note, then killed Sarah James. If Sarah didn't write it, who did? Who would call Howie their son?" Kate wondered.

"The Dad was with him, right?" Lanie asked.

"Yes," Kate and Rick replied together.

"Cute," Lanie giggle. Rick grinned and Kate rolled her eyes. "And the only other person there that night was the Godfather?"

"The Godfather," Kate said suddenly. "You know, 4:30's pretty early to go to the gym."

"They have busy jobs. He's a lawyer, right?" Rick replied.

"Yeah, but if they'd been up so late that he couldn't remember what time he left, why go to the gym so early? If he left at 1:00am, they'd have gotten less than three hours of sleep."

"You don't think?"

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot. Thanks Lanie," Kate said as she grabbed Rick's arm and pulled him from the room, whipping her cell out with the other. "Ryan, bring in Keith Cloves for me, if you would."

They got in the elevator, Kate still holding on to Rick's arm. "I hope it wasn't him," Rick said abruptly.

"Why?"

Rick sighed. "I'd hate to think that he killed this little boy's mother because he loved him too much. It's so many levels of wrong."

Kate nodded and gave his arm a squeeze before they stepped out of the elevator.

"Esposito," she called across the room.

"What's up?"

"Can you pull up a birth certificate on Howie James and all medical records, please?"

"I'll do what I can," Esposito told her.

Ryan put down the phone beside Espo. "He's on his way here."

"Great. Could you do me another favor?" Kate asked him as she sat down at her desk.

"Sure."

"Could you run down the store where that bear's from? Find out who bought it, if you can?"

"On it," Ryan told her, before he picked up the phone and made his calls.

"Sarah and Keith lived together for a few years. Five, actually," Rick informed her, holding up the file he was reading. "Is there any possibility that, maybe, Howie isn't James'?"

"Beckett," Esposito called before Kate could respond. "Just got off the phone with Howie's physician. Seems a paternity test was conducted at the last checkup."

"And?"

"The father's not William James."

"Let me guess?" she said as she watched Keith walking in from the elevator. "He is."

Esposito nodded and they watched as Keith Cloves was escorted into the interrogation room. "Alright Castle. Let's try this again, shall we?"

They entered the room and found Keith pacing around nervously. "Is this about Sarah? Have you found anything out?" he asked, his voice tight.

"Please have a seat, Mr. Cloves," Kate told him.

He complied quickly, sitting stiffly in his chair, one of his legs jiggling next to him. "What's this about?"

"Mr. Cloves, how long did you know Sarah?"

He looked baffled. "I told you, we met in college. So, 10, 12 years, maybe."

"And you've always been best friends?"

"Always," he replied.

"Always _just_ friends?" Rick asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Keith asked, his features turning suspicious.

"It's a long time to be best friends with an attractive woman," Rick shrugged. "Obviously, you cared about her and her son. Were you so in love that you just wanted to see her happy? So when she started dating someone else and fell in love with Will that you decided to let it go?"

"I…I'm confused. Why am I here?" he asked, looking at Kate.

"Did you get jealous, Keith, when she married him?" Kate picked up from Rick. "Did you corner her one night while he was away on business? Did she come to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You ordered a paternity test, Mr. Cloves, four weeks ago, which confirmed that you are Howie James' father. Now, for a woman who was happily married to her husband, this strikes me as odd, seeing as he's not the father."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he stammered.

"You're listed as Howie's medical proxy, in the case that his parents are incapacitated," Rick read from the files on the table. "So you took him to his last check-up, as a favor to Sarah. I bet it was easy to sway the nurse to do the test for you. Just bat your eyes, right? Is that what you did with Sarah?"

"Look," Keith was breathing heavily now, and a trickle of sweat was making its way down his face. "She came to me, alright! They'd had a fight, and we had too much to drink. I don't think she remembered what happened, but when Howie came, I just, I just knew."

"So you ordered the test. When you found out, what did you do, Keith. Did you tell her?"

"Of course I did! But she swore it couldn't be true. We had an enormous fight. Last night, we made up. I told her I'd made it up, that I'd been having a hard time."

"And she bought it?"

He looked caught for a second, and then nodded. "Yeah. I decided that it wasn't worth losing them for, and that I could see him whenever I wanted."

"Do you recognize this note?" Kate asked, turning a photocopy of the note from the bear toward Keith.

"I…no, no, I don't," he replied, pulling at his collar.

"You say you went home at about 1am last night?" Rick asked.

Keith jerked his head up, confused by the abrupt questioning. "Yeah…"

"You were there pretty early this morning," Kate continued, "And you look pretty tired. Did you sleep at all?"

"Of course. We're both used to short hours, and she said she wanted to go to the gym last night."

"You know, it's funny," Kate said, looking at the testimonials from the neighbors, "Jonie Pritchard said the voice yelling this morning sounded a bit like you."

"I've…I've got a pretty mundane voice," Keith stammered. "I sound like a lot of guys."

Kate and Rick exchanged glances. Rick raised an eyebrow and Kate nodded slightly, allowing him to take the floor. He looked down at a paper and faked surprise (rather well, if she was honest). "You know what Keith, I think we're done here," he told him.

"I…really?" Keith asked.

"Yeah. We're very sorry for the inconvenience. Could you just sign here, saying you came and spoke with us?" He pulled out a random file, knowing Keith wouldn't read it.

"Just my name?"

"Oh, no. Could you write, 'I attest that I have given my statement, and give the 12th Precinct permission to keep a file of my testimony,' please."

"Sure," he shrugged, scribbling the statement out. He signed the bottom and handed the note back over.

Kate took it and placed it back on the table, next to the other note. The penmanship was exactly the same. Her phone pinged and she glanced down. "Excuse me," she said as she checked the text.

_Gloves missing some leather and with traces of both saliva and teddy bear found in Cloves' apartment._

Kate looked over at the man across the table. He was sweating and fidgeting

and haunted looking. "What happened last night, Keith?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," he looked up. "I thought we were done with the 20 questions."

"Your handwriting matches a note found with a teddy bear in Howie's

room," she told him, ignoring his protest. "And the gloves you used to suffocate and restrain Sarah James were just found at your apartment, with pieces missing from the velcro on the teddy bear."

He looked at her with haunted eyes. "I…I…"

"What happened, Keith?"

"I got a little drunk and, I…she looked so beautiful, and I tried to kiss her and she pushed me away, and I…I didn't want to stop. And then we were fighting, and she fell and…and then she just wouldn't move anymore…" he gazed at the back wall, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. "And I could hear Jonie coming and I panicked. The fire escape was right there, and I ran…and…I didn't mean to. It wasn't…I never meant," he broke down sobbing and Kate and Rick watched him sadly.

"If it truly was an accident," Kate started. Keith raised his head. "Then the charges will be different. You won't end up on death row, no needles, no anything like that. But I need your full statement. Will you give that to a lawyer for the Precinct?"

He nodded. "I'm so sorry. So sorry," he whimpered.

Kate nodded. "I believe you," she said quietly.

"I never meant to hurt her. I wouldn't do that to her. To my…my son!"

"Just give the statement, Keith, and things will work out," she told him, before she and Rick stood and left the room, passing the Lawyer and deposition taker on their way out.

They sat down at her desk, nodding to the smiling officers who were silently congratulating them.

"Congratulations, you two," Montgomery approached them. "That was great work."

"Thank you, Captain," Kate replied for them both, as Rick nodded.

"If you can get the paperwork filled out, and speak with Mr. James when he arrives, you're free to go," he said, patting Rick on the shoulder as he turned away.

Kate sighed and pulled out the forms. Rick stretched out a hand and she gave him a small smile as she passed him the forms and they went about filling out the paperwork in silence. 30 minutes passed and they were done. Kate went to give the forms to Montgomery and Rick pulled out his phone, fiddling away.

When she returned, William James arrived, carrying a sleepy-looking Howie in his arms. They were shown into one of the meeting rooms and Kate took a deep breath and stood. Rick followed her and they entered the room together, sitting down across from William.

"Did you, did you find out who…who?" he asked, looking down at his oblivious son.

"We did," Kate replied. Rick stood abruptly and held out a hand for Howie.

"Would you like to see what a police station looks like Howie?" he asked. Howie nodded and took his hand. Rick smiled at the grateful and grief-stricken father, and led the little boy out of the room.

"Who did this to my wife?" William asked once they were gone.

"Your wife's best friend, Keith Cloves," Kate replied softly. "They had an argument and he tried to kiss her. Sarah wasn't having it and they ended up struggling. It wasn't an intentional thing; she fell and hit her head and he panicked and ran."

"Oh God!" William exclaimed, rubbing a hand across his face. "Did he…"

"Oh, no, Mr. James. He didn't try to hurt her that way. He tried to kiss her, but that was the extent of it."

"Good, good." They sat silently for a moment. "Am I Howie's father?" he asked abruptly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Sarah was mumbling something in her sleep the other night, about Howie and Keith and me, and I just…he's never…he's never looked like me."

"Keith did order a paternity test a few weeks ago, which came back positive for his DNA." William sucked in a breath. "But William, you are his father, his Dad. DNA doesn't change that," she told him, catching a glimpse of Castle pushing Howie around in her chair and making car noises.

"She told me that she thought something happened with him, years ago. But she couldn't remember, and I figured that if she couldn't remember, it didn't happen, you know?"

"I don't think your wife ever meant to cheat on you. Keith never violated her that way, but I don't think it was out of the realm of possibility for him to take advantage of an opportunity," she replied honestly. He needed the facts, not the lies; she could tell.

"What will happen to Keith?" he asked, his eyes cold.

"He'll do some serious time. The charge will probably be assault and unintentional manslaughter. Good for at least a decade, if not more, even with good behavior."

"That's something," William whispered as he wiped at his eyes. "Thank you, Detective."

Kate nodded. "You're free to call us any time. I'm sure Castle would be happy to see Howie again," she told him as they spotted them playing airplane.

"He's good with him," William observed, obviously grateful for the distraction.

"He's got a kid. She's old now, but he's a very good father."

William nodded. "Thank you, Detective." He stood and extended a hand. She took it and they shook. Then she followed him out into the bullpen, watching as he took Howie from Rick. A moment later, a man arrived with a package that Rick hastily signed for.

"Could you wait here just a moment?" Rick asked. William nodded curiously and Rick scurried away.

Kate offered Howie a gummy bear and pretended to make it talk to keep him entertained. A minute later, Rick reappeared, holding something behind his back.

"I think I have something for you," he told Howie, before he pulled out an exact replica of Howie's teddy bear for the toddler.

Howie squealed and hugged the bear tightly. William smiled at them. "Thank you," he said softly. "Even if it wasn't from his mom, it was from love, right? No matter what?"

Kate nodded mutely and watched as the pair made their way out of the Precinct, William listening to his son jabber on about 'playing poltice.'

"That was really sweet of you," Kate said to Rick as he walked up with their coats.

"He deserved it. He's a great kid. And he doesn't ever need to know who the first one was from, or why, or what it means. It can just be a good memory at this bad time, you know?" he asked as he handed her her jacket and they entered the elevator ignoring the smirks Esposito and Ryan wore, and their calls about 'Daddy Castle' and 'Momma Beckett.'

When the doors closed Kate leaned over and kissed his cheek before wrapping her arms around him for a moment. "Take me back for dinner, Rick," she said quietly.

He kissed the crown of her head and gave her a squeeze before the doors opened. "You bet."

She grabbed his hand, not bothering to let go as they hopped in the car.

"I can't even fathom," she said softly as they drove, the honks of the surrounding cars sounding loud to her ears.

Rick pressed a kiss to the back of her palm, and she lost her breath for a moment. "I know," he whispered.


	10. Chapter X

**Title: Rock Foundation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle characters or their story lines. I just borrow them for fun.**

**Summary: A Sequel of sorts for my one-shot **_**Rock Solid**_**. Kate and Rick deal with the aftermath of Knockdown and move forward with their lives, learning to balance their partnership with their budding relationship. **

**Author's note: So, this chapter is significantly shorter than the last one, but it's, well, I mean, read it…you know you want to.  
**

**I just want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews and feedback I've been getting. Writing this story is proving to be very entertaining and highly rewarding, and I'm extremely excited that everyone has been enjoying it so much. **

**Happy Castle Monday! Oh, and that Valentine's thing too…**

**

* * *

Chapter X**

They reached his building and made their way up in the elevator, Rick pulling Kate flush against his side for the entire ride. He unlocked the apartment, refusing to let go of his Detective, and came face to face with Alexis, who was sitting on one of the bar stools, an impressively large array of school papers spread out before her.

Kate and Rick disengaged slowly and went about putting their coats on hooks and shoes by the door, all the while enjoying the sight of Alexis lip-syncing into one of her pencils to a song on her Ipod. She looked up as the song ended and a blush rose on her cheeks before she hastily took out her earbuds and shuffled papers on the counter.

"Hi Pumpkin," Rick laughed as he dropped a kiss on her head and made his way to the refrigerator.

"Hi Dad," Alexis replied before turning to Kate. "Hi Kate! How are you?"

"I'm doing well, Alexis, how are you?" Kate asked as she sat down next to the teen and leaned over to see what Alexis had been rocking out to. "I didn't know you were a Glee fan."

Alexis blushed. "I'm…uh, not usually, but…I mean, Darren Criss…"

Kate giggled. "He is pretty handsome and talented."

"He was totally better in A Very Potter Musical, though," Alexis said excitedly. "Have you seen it? Or the sequel?"

"I haven't actually, but I remember Castle singing some of the songs for a while."

"Oh, yeah. Dad was totally obsessed with it. He rolled into every room for a while, trying to be Draco Malfoy."

Kate laughed and Rick turned and looked at them incredulously. "You do know that I can hear you talking about me, right?"

"That's half the fun," Kate said lightly. "Now, what's this about rolling around like Draco Malfoy?"

Alexis grinned. "It's something you really have to see. Are you a Harry Potter fan, Kate?"

"I read the whole series, and I've seen the films," Kate shrugged. "I haven't, necessarily, obsessed over them, but I did really enjoy them. Why?"

"Well, if you've got about 3 hours, I can burn it to DVD so we could watch it after dinner? I assume you're staying for dinner?"

"That sounds great, Alexis, provided that I don't fall asleep."

"Oh, you'll stay awake, trust me. You'll be laughing too hard!" Alexis said excitedly as she gathered up her homework. "Call me when it's dinner, Dad?"

Rick nodded and they watched her go up the stairs. Kate stood and joined him in the kitchen. "She's a great kid, Rick."

"Thanks," he replied, pulling out a cutting board and some vegetables. "Stir-fry good?"

"Sounds great."

They worked silently for a few minutes, passing food between them and going about prepping the meal. They stood close together, chopping and grating vegetables and throwing them into various bowls full of different Asian sauces.

"How'd you learn to cook?" Kate asked randomly as she watched him light the burners under the frying pan and toss the first, slow cooking vegetables into it.

"Would you think less of me if I said TV and the New York Times?" he asked.

"No. I'd be interested to know why though," she laughed.

"I could not, for the life of me, cook very much when Alexis showed up. I'd gotten by in life by ordering in and taking my women to fancy restaurants as soon as I got published. Mother was always on the road, so we at take-out all the time when I was a kid. But then, I had this little girl who wanted mac and cheese and omelets and real food. I couldn't just get her Chinese; she wouldn't eat it."

"So you started small and built up?"

"I got good a kid food pretty quickly, and then, well, I spent so much time in the house that I took to watching the cooking channel…and experimenting. Alexis will have stories about my more colorful failures. But, in the end, I turned out alright, I'd say."

Kate grabbed a carrot out of the pan and nodded as she popped it in her mouth. "You do seem to eat well here."

"How about you?" he asked as they added more to the pan and Kate started setting the table.

"My mom taught me a lot when I was in college and at the end of high school," Kate replied wistfully. Rick grabbed her hand as she finished setting the counter and pulled her into a hug. "She was a great cook. After she died, I sort of stopped trying. I make food sometimes, but not that often…as you saw last year."

"We can always order in the next time, if you want," Rick offered.

Kate gave him a squeeze. "Nah. It's time for new memories."

Rick nodded and they disengaged. Kate turned off the pan and dumped the meal into a large bowl while Rick called for Alexis. They sat down and Kate found her earlier melancholy fading away in the fast-paced conversation. There was just a sense of _normalcy_, sitting there in his kitchen, bumping knees with Rick and chatting with his brilliant daughter. Well, perhaps normalcy wasn't really the right way to describe it, Kate thought as she listened to an anecdote about Rick trying to deep-fry a turkey and subsequently burning off his eyebrows.

"I had to cancel two book tours during because of that" Rick regaled petulantly. "Though, it did teach Alexis to do eye makeup."

"And to this very day, that's been his take-away from the whole experience," Alexis shook her head.

"Remind me not to let you talk me into that, ever," Kate snorted as she started cleaning up plates.

"I'll go grab the movie?" Alexis asked. The adults nodded and she went up to her room.

"I think we're done with explosions," Rick commented as they rinsed the dishes and put them into the dishwasher. "I certainly don't ever need to see a fire cloud again."

Kate nudged him with her hip. "Agreed."

They finished with the last glass and Rick grabbed a large bag of popcorn and popped it into the microwave as Kate found a big bowl. Alexis returned as they sat down on the couch, one of the girls on either side of Rick. Kate found herself snuggling into Rick's side and enjoying every bit of the musical. It was clever enough to keep her attention, and stupid enough to keep all of them laughing.

When it ended three hours later, her sides hurt and she couldn't remember an occasion in which she'd laughed so much.

"So what did you think?" Alexis asked excitedly as the end credits rolled.

"It's brilliant," Kate giggled. "It's really a wonderful parody. This is how Darren got started?"

"Yeah! It went viral like a minute after it went up."

"So Youtube is the way to fame now? What have I been doing wrong?" Kate looked skyward. "I'll never gain notoriety now!"

"Hey!" Rick exclaimed. "Being the inspiration for a successful series of crime novels is no longer enough for you?"

Alexis and Kate shared a look. "It's not really the same thing," Kate told him while patting his chest.

Alexis laughed. "While you placate his wounded ego, I'm going to go to bed. She gave Kate a hug. "You'll come over again soon?" she asked as they disengaged.

"I promise," Kate replied.

"I'll hold you to that."

"Like your father," Kate laughed. "To bed with you!"

"Alright. Night Kate, night Dad."

They watched her go before Rick pulled Kate back down to the couch and wrapped his arms around her. "You're such a tease!"

"Rick, I will need to sleep tonight," she said crossly, but made no move to get up and leave, content instead to snuggle into his embrace.

"But cuddle time is so much more fun than sleep!" he said happily as he pulled her onto his lap.

Kate giggled as his hands wound around her midsection. This was fast. This was _very_ fast, she thought as she felt his hands rubbing circles against her skin and his breath hot against the nape of her neck.

"We could have another early morning," she mumbled.

"It's only 11, Kate," he whispered against her ear before kissing the top of her neck below her earbud.

"Rick," Kate protested as he leaned closer. "What are we doing?"

He pulled back and their eyes met. The question wasn't unexpected. "I…" he stuttered, suddenly finding verbalizing his feelings difficult. "I…you…Damnit! I'm an author," he grumbled.

Kate laughed. "Feelings are harder than page 105."

Rick paused for a second. "What I feel for you goes way beyond Page 105, Katherine Beckett."

Kate looked into his eyes and found only raw emotion staring back at her. The playboy she'd met on the first case they'd done together was nowhere to be found. She was sitting on Rick's lap, in his apartment, after dinner with his daughter and a silly movie night, and it felt so _right_. She'd expected to feel apprehensive, scared, even flighty. Instead, all she felt was comfortable and safe and, if she dared, loved.

"I know," Kate replied, giving him a small smile.

"You're extraordinary, Kate," he said seriously. "And I mean that. I truly do."

"I know you do."

"You're not a conquest for me, Kate."

"And you're not one for me, Rick. You…" now she couldn't find the words. "I feel…oh hell."

She leaned in and kissed him, trying to tell him what she couldn't quite figure out how to say. He responded instantly and it was several minutes before they broke apart, breathing heavily as they rested their foreheads together.

"And not a criminal in sight," he whispered as he peppered her face with light kisses.

"Well, the lack of danger is a con," Kate whispered and then laughed as he began to tickle her.

"I'm not enough?" he asked petulantly and he shifted them so that she lay under him, struggling to avoid his hands as he tickled her stomach. "You need danger? You need excitement?"

"No! No!" Kate shrieked and laughed. "No danger, no criminals! I swear!"

"Hey!" Alexis called from the head of the stairs, a hand over her eyes. "There are some of us who are trying to go to sleep up here!"

Kate and Rick lay still, Kate's cheeks bright red. "Sorry Lex!" Rick yelled up the stairs. "We'll behave!"

"You better!" Alexis called back, before they heard her pad back to her bedroom and shut the door.

Rick sat up again and helped Kate up. "Well, we may not have criminals, but we've got one hell of a ninja teen to keep us in check."

Kate laughed. "I don't think she needed ninja hearing for that one, Rick."

"I didn't know you were ticklish," he smirked. "Another layer peeled!"

"Oh boy. Are you going to decide that you've peeled a layer of the 'Beckett Onion' every time you discover something about me?"

"Nah, just the ones I know I can use against you."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "How can you use that against me?"

"You know when you twist my ear? Yeah, well, I've got a defense now," he said smugly.

Kate turned on her best glare and he shrank back slightly. "Tickle me on the job and your ears will be the least of your worries."

"Note taken," he replied.

They stared at each other for a long pause. "I really should go," Kate sighed as she spotted the clock on the side table.

"You could stay," Rick said quietly. "Not for…well…but, I mean, just to sleep, you know? It's been a long day. And I'll make you breakfast in the morning. Anything you want."

Kate considered him. "That's tempting Rick." He grinned. "But I think, for now, I should go home. It's not that I don't trust you, but this is still new, even if it doesn't seem like it."

"You feel it too?" he asked, taking her hand and playing with her fingers.

"Yeah, I do. We've had three years to get through the 'get to know yous,' and now I think we just know each other well enough, you know?"

"I do," he nodded and pulled her back onto his lap. "Can I still take you out? On a real date?"

Kate grinned into his shoulder. "I'd like that."

"Later this week?"

"Definitely. Now, you have to let go so I can leave," she told him. He didn't move. "Rick, please."

He sighed and gave her temple a peck before letting her stand and following her to the door. "Drive safe," he said as he helped her into her coat and she grabbed her bag.

"Thanks. Sleep well."

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss, which lasted far longer than anyone would deem decent.

"I have to leave," she whispered as they broke apart.

"Uh-huh," he murmured, leaning in to kiss her again.

"Rick," Kate panted as they broke apart for the second time. She gently pushed him away and tried to control the giddy grin that was threatening to stretch across her face. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," he sighed, letting go of her waist and stepping backward. "Until tomorrow, Kate."

"Tomorrow," she nodded, before she quickly pulled the door open and left, shutting it gently behind her.

Rick stared at the door. Twelve or so hours seemed an awfully long time. He turned and began to clean up the living room, bringing the bowl of popcorn back to the sink and straightening up the odds and ends, before he made his way into his study. He needed to do something to keep his mind quiet, and sleep definitely wasn't the answer.

At the same time, Kate stood slumped against the wall outside his apartment, her breath still coming back to her. Their undercover kisses had been mind blowing, but they didn't even compare to what she'd just experienced. If that was how he kissed, suffice it to say she wasn't going to be able to leave the next time. She gave herself a little shake to ward off the bubbly, excited feelings that were attempting to break free and sighed. Tomorrow seemed a long way off.

* * *

**Author's Second Note: I do not, in any way, work for, formally endorse, or over-enthusiastically support Darren Criss or AVPM (if someone would like to offer me a position as such a person, however, I would be game).**

**For those of you who don't know, Darren Criss is the newest member of the Television cast of Glee. Before that, though, he was one of the co-creators and song writers for the student musical **_**A Very Potter Musical**_**, which, if you haven't seen it, I suggest you march on over to Youtube and prepare to give up a good six hours of your life (there's a sequel). It's a brilliant love letter to JK Rowling, and everyone should enjoy the magic. I think it's something Castle and Alexis would definitely flip over. **


	11. Chapter XI

**Title: Rock Foundation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle characters or their story lines. I just borrow them for fun.**

**Summary: A Sequel of sorts for my one-shot **_**Rock Solid**_**. Kate and Rick deal with the aftermath of Knockdown and move forward with their lives, learning to balance their partnership with their budding relationship. **

**Author's note: So here is the next chapter! I may or may not be able to get another one out before my Monday update (I promise to try though). I hope you enjoy this one; it's got some of our other friends at the Precinct. **

**Emma**

**

* * *

Chapter XI**

"Hey," Esposito tapped Ryan on the shoulder and gestured over his shoulder.

"What's up?" Ryan asked.

"Mom and Dad are different."

They watched as Castle and Beckett bickered over their bowl of M&Ms. "Are they sitting _closer_ together than normal?" Ryan asked.

Beckett laughed and put her hand on Castle's arm while he grinned. She didn't move her hand. "Oh yeah," Esposito smirked. "They're closer. Much closer."

"Suppose we should go over there and bug 'em?"

They watched as the two leaned over a paper to read it together. They'd disengaged, but there was literally no space between their bodies now.

"I say they owe us an explanation," Esposito grinned and set off for Beckett's desk. Ryan laughed to himself and followed; Esposito was going to get it.

"Ahem," Esposito greeted.

Kate and Rick simply looked up at him. "What's up, Espo?"

"You tell me," he challenged.

Kate and Rick exchanged glances and they reached the same conclusion: Esposito was playing with fire, and they would make him burn.

"You two look pretty cozy over here," he continued. "Something to share with the class?"

"You know it's funny," Kate said to Rick. "Does he remind you of someone right now?"

"He kind of sounds like Lanie, doesn't he?" Rick nodded.

"Don't you think, Ryan?" Kate asked.

"He does. It's a very 'Lanie' turn of phrase," Ryan nodded. Esposito whipped around and glared at him. Ryan shrugged.

Esposito squared his shoulders and walked back to his desk without another word. "What's his problem?" Kate asked innocently.

Ryan and Rick laughed before Ryan begged off to get some coffee as a peace offering to Esposito.

"Bit close," Kate said once he was gone.

"What tipped them off?" Rick asked.

Kate lifted and eyebrow and looked at where he had pulled his chair up; they were sitting with their sides squashed together as they read _The Times_. It was a slow day at the Precinct so far.

"What?" Rick asked, playing dumb. He didn't want to move an inch.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Nothing. How was the end of your night?"

"Restless," Rick replied honestly. "Yours?"

Kate blushed and looked away. "I…ah…slept really well, actually."

Rick grinned and bumped her knee. "I'm glad."

Kate met his gaze for a second before flipping to another section of the paper. "What did you do instead of sleep?"

"I wrote a bunch. I've been finding it easier recently."

Kate buried her head in the paper and Rick simply smiled.

Across the bullpen, Esposito was watching them. "There's definitely something going down," he said to himself, before he whipped out his phone.

_ What's up with Beckett and Castle?_

He sent the text and then sat back in his seat to watch the drama unfold in front of him. Beckett was blushing and Castle looked like the cat that'd caught the canary.

_Good morning to you too. What do you mean?_

He smiled and texted back, taking the coffee Ryan brought over and giving him a fist bump to let him know all was forgiven.

_Good morning, Beautiful. Castle and Beckett, they're all, smiley and close._

"Any developments?" Ryan asked as he sat down and put his feet on his desk, glancing over to look at the pair across the room.

"Nothing yet," Esposito replied before his cell pinged.

_ That's better. They're like that all the time!_

Esposito shook his head at his phone. Ryan chuckled; it didn't take a genius to figure out who his partner was talking to.

_ No. They're extra smiley. There's no space between them at all, and Beckett's BLUSHING._

Beckett giggled across the room. They looked over in time to watch Castle leave the bullpen to get coffee. Beckett just sat there, one hand twirling her hair as she popped an M&M into her mouth.

"Dude," Ryan whispered.

"I know!" Esposito replied. He looked down at his phone.

_I don't know anything new…_

He sat forward.

_What's there to know that's old?_

Ryan scooted over, tired of watching the one sided conversation and he and Esposito leaned over his phone, waiting for the reply.

"Something to share with the class?" Kate asked.

They boys jumped and looked up at her, having been so engrossed in waiting for Lanie's text that they hadn't seen her walk up to Ryan's desk.

"N…nothing," Ryan stammered, gliding away from Esposito to shuffle papers on his desk.

"Nada," Esposito replied, pocketing his phone and looking up at Kate as though nothing was amiss.

"Uh-huh," she scoffed. "Who ya texting?"

"No one," Esposito replied, wincing as his cell pinged.

"Hand it over," Kate demanded.

"You can't confiscate my cell!" Esposito exclaimed. "This isn't a case. And it's personal."

"So personal that your boyfriend Ryan can look over your shoulder? Should I be calling Jenny?"

Ryan simply rolled his eyes and looked back at his own phone, waiting for his mid-morning text from the aforementioned Jenny.

"It's just, you know, guy stuff," Esposito shrugged.

"Give me the phone."

"No!"

"Give me the phone or I'll go tell Lanie what you did at the Christmas party before she got here."

Esposito glared at her and then grudgingly handed the phone over.

Kate looked down at the new text and laughed.

_There's something in your language about bros before hoes? Well, in girl speak we call it: Mind your own business!_

"Looks like you're out of luck anyway," Kate smirked, tossing the phone back to Esposito, who looked at the message and then scowled, before getting up and storming out of the bullpen.

"I take it Lanie didn't tell him anything?" Ryan asked.

"Tell him what?" Kate replied, before she strode back to her desk. Ryan glared after her.

"What's got them in a twist?" Rick asked as he handed her a thermos.

"The gossip girls over there are angry because Lanie wouldn't tell them anything."

"Lanie knows?" Rick gasped, sitting down and doing his best to look scandalized. "What have you told her? Should I be begging forgiveness for besmirching your honor?"

"Besmirching my honor? Oh Castle, you'll have to talk to my dad about that one." She laughed at his panicked look. "And, you know, you would have to have actually besmirched something to be worried about that."

"That can be arranged," he waggled his eyebrows.

"I walked right into that one," Kate sighed. "Lanie knows about how we spent our days off and the trip to the…" she looked across the room, caught Ryan hanging onto their every word, and dropped her voice. "…our outing the other day. I haven't talked to her since before we closed the case yesterday. There's nothing for her to tell them, really."

"Then you can expect to have to go down there," Rick told her as her cell pinged.

"It's a little scary when you do that, you know," she told him as she read the text.

_Get your little ass down here. STAT._

"Lanie?" he asked as Esposito plopped himself back in front of his desk, leveling a scowl at them.

"Yep. You can hold down the fort up here?"

"Piece of cake," Rick replied and waved her off before picking up the discarded paper and flipping through to the Entertainment section to find a play to take Kate to on their next night off.

"So, bro, level with us." He looked up and found Esposito and Ryan crowded around Kate's desk.

"What's there to level, exactly?" Rick asked, his innocent face set.

"We see you over here with Beckett all cozy around the paper. She's giggly and, Dude, she was twirling her hair when you walked away," Esposito told him.

"She's a woman; don't they all twirl their hair?" Rick asked.

"Not Beckett. The last time she did that, it was for the puppy saving fireman. So, come on, tell us. What have you done?" Ryan needled.

"Nothing! I'm still me. She's still her. There's nothing going on."

"Right. And the fact that you've been practically glued together all morning?" Esposito countered.

"We invade each other's personal space on a daily basis," Rick shrugged. "I wanted to read the paper, and she didn't twist my ear… there's nothing new about that."

"Castle," Ryan perched on the edge of Kate's desk. "We're your friends. Tell us, you know you want to share."

"Guys, seriously, there's nothing to tell."

"If you won't tell us, we'll find out anyway," Esposito tried from another angle.

"Find out what, exactly?" Rick asked. It was fun to rile them up.

"Look, Castle," said Esposito, "We know this act. But this time, there's no Motorcycle Boy, or Deep Fried Twinkie, or Ex-wife in the picture. You've got nothing to hide behind. Now, tell us straight up. Are you and Beckett together?"

"We're together all the time," Rick replied, smirking as the two of them groaned.

"I'm disappointed in you, man," Esposito told him before he walked off.

"I told you about honey milk," Ryan whined as he followed his partner. "So much for solidarity."

Rick sank down in his chair and let out a relieved breath. He and Kate were something, all right. But they hadn't even had a date yet, and regardless of how inconsequential that seemed, in light of what else they had been through together, it was enough to make him want to keep it quiet. Their relationship wasn't even fully a relationship yet; he didn't particularly want to field questions about how she was, what she did, or how he treated her, just yet. And he definitely wasn't ready to meet the father.

He rubbed at his eyes and wondered if Kate was getting the same grilling from Lanie.

"So, what's got the boys in such a tizzy up there?" Lanie asked as soon as Kate walked into the morgue.

"How do you know the boys are in a tizzy?" Kate asked, arching an eyebrow. Two could play this game.

"Cut the crap Kate Beckett," Lanie admonished. "Something's gone down between you and Castle, and I want to know what it was."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kate replied evasively as she hopped up on the counter.

"Katie, I haven't seen you look this happy in a long time."

Kate tried to suppress the smile that she realized had been on her face all morning. "You're crazy."

Lanie simply looked at her. "You're smiling, and you look two inches taller, Kate. The only time I've seen you like this recently was in the first few days with Tom, and baby, I gotta tell you, you look better now."

Kate met her gaze and felt her resolve crumbling. "We kissed," she said quietly.

Lanie squealed. "You did! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Well, the first time was during my mom's case, actually."

"Hold up. Why am I only hearing about this now?" she asked incredulously.

"It never came up?" Kate offered, and then sighed. "I was with Josh, and then we were off for a few days, and the next time we talked there was just so much else going on…"

"Fine, I'll take that excuse, if you tell me what happened."

"We needed to get past the security bouncer to get to Ryan and Esposito, and the only thing we could come up with was to act like a drunk couple. The guy didn't buy it at first, but then Rick just kind of grabbed me and kissed me."

"And the guy backed off?" Lanie asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Not at first. We broke apart and I, uh, kind of went in for another one…sort of because the guy was watching? And then, well…we got into it. Then I took the guard out, we stormed the building and that was that."

"You got into it, and then you took the guy out?" Lanie's mouth was open in shock.

"Well, I got a bit distracted for a second, but then, I mean, we were still undercover, and Javi and Kevin were up there…and that was that."

"So that's how all this started then? The kiss?"

Kate sighed. "I think it's been starting for a while, Lanie."

"You were ready last summer," Lanie offered quietly.

Kate shook her head. "I don't think I was. I don't think he was. We needed the other people, Gina and Josh. I think it helped us get to know each other without all the _stuff_ getting in the way, you know?"

Lanie nodded, looking close to tears. "So, that was the first time. When was the second?"

"Last night," Kate blushed.

"Last night! Did you…you know?"

"Lanie!" Kate exclaimed.

"Oh, come on! You've wanted to jump his bones for years. You guys have been having verbal foreplay for longer than that. It's not that outrageous!" Lanie scoffed.

"Alexis was there."

"Okay, different story then. So you kissed?"

"Yeah. It was…it was incredible, Lanie."

"Told you it would be," she smirked.

"Yes, well…you were right, okay? I admit it," Kate held up her hands.

"I'm just happy that you're happy, Sweetie. Now, do I need to have a chat with Writer Boy? Make sure he treats you well this time?"

"Writer Man," Kate corrected automatically, before blushing as Lanie laughed. "And no. He treats me really well already, Lanie. And I think he'll keep it up."

"You really like him, don't you?" Lanie asked knowingly.

Kate nodded. "I do," she whispered.

Suddenly she was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so happy for you!" Lanie said excitedly. "Now, go on up to your man and make him take you out for lunch!"

Kate laughed. "Okay, but first, I need you to promise me that Javier won't mysteriously find out about this."

"Why would I tell him?" Lanie scoffed.

"You keep that up; it's working well for you," Kate laughed. "If that's how we're playing it, then I don't know why he'd know. But do remember, if he finds out, I can always send Rick down here for a day…and you'll be very sorry. He can be so irritating when he tries."

Lanie shook her head. "Message received."

"Alright, you have a good day, Lanie," Kate said as she left the morgue.

"You too!" Lanie called after her. "Finally," she muttered as she went about cleaning the morgue. "Took them long enough."

Kate entered the bullpen and found Ryan and Esposito tossing a baseball back and forth while Rick scribbled away on a pad at her desk.

"Everything alright up here?" she asked as she stood in front of Rick.

"Peachy."

"Great."

"The boys are mad at me," Rick offered as she grabbed her jacket.

"They'll get over themselves," Kate laughed. "Wanna grab lunch?"

"Definitely. You guys want anything?" Rick asked as he stood and put on his coat.

"Nothing from you, no," Esposito replied. "We'll keep our stuff to ourselves thanks."

"Alright, Pot, Kettle, see you later," Kate said before they got into the elevator, watching as Ryan and Esposito glared at them. "They're such babies sometimes."

"How'd you do with Lanie?" Rick asked as the doors opened and they strolled out onto the street.

"I…uh…told her?" Kate admitted guiltily.

"Figured you would," Rick replied as they rounded a corner. He took her hand as soon as they were out of sight from the Precinct. "We're not at work anymore…"

"You can hold my hand," Kate replied, giving him a squeeze. "And you can tell the guys, if you really want to."

"You get to tell Lanie because she's your best friend," Rick shrugged. "The guys will just haze us. I'm fine with keeping this," he gestured between them, "between us for a while."

Kate smiled and leaned into him as they stood and waited to cross the street. "Me too, just for a little while."

Rick gave her a quick kiss, shocking her, before he laughed and pulled her across the street. "Great. That gives us more time to come up with a really creative way to tell them!" he said excitedly as they entered Remy's.

Ernie showed them to their normal table and they sat down. He nodded when Kate asked for their normal meal and took their menus back, promising quick service.

"You know, we could just let them figure it out," Kate suggested. "We won't be doing PDAs at the 12th anyway. It might be more fun to just keep them guessing until they figure it out."

Rick nodded. "Sounds fun enough to me. And, as an added bonus, I get to invade your space as much as I want then!"

Kate rolled her eyes but laced their fingers together across the table. "If you think it would be good for deception."

"Oh, my dear Detective, I think it's absolutely necessary."


	12. Chapter XII

**Title: Rock Foundation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle characters or their story lines. I just borrow them for fun.**

**Summary: A Sequel of sorts for my one-shot **_**Rock Solid**_**. Kate and Rick deal with the aftermath of Knockdown and move forward with their lives, learning to balance their partnership with their budding relationship. **

**Author's note: Sorry about the lack of chapter this weekend (see second author's note for details, which also explain my appalling lack of review responses. I'm sorry!). But! Here is the next chapter, which is nice and long, and pretty fluffy (I think we'll all need a little fluff after the cliffy tonight (which I haven't seen…but it's Castle, so I'm sure it's HUGE), and I thought I could provide some). Happy Castle Monday!**

**Emma**

**

* * *

Chapter XII**

Their lunch was interrupted by a call from Esposito that had them riding over toward Times Square to the Wellington Hotel.

"What have we got?" Kate asked as they reached the 12th floor and stepped out to find the hall lined with uniforms.

"A Miss Prathis was found dead when the patrons returned from their outing. She's one of the maid staff here," Ryan briefed them as he led them through and into the suite. "Mr. and Mrs. Skites are giving their statements to uniforms."

Lanie was crouched over the body. "Were you two at lunch?" she asked as they approached.

"Yes," Kate nodded and the two shared a small smile before putting on their game faces. "So, what've we got?"

"Your vic was knocked out with an iron," she pointed to the discarded item that was smeared with blood on the counter, "and then injected with something that our thoughtful killer left in her arm."

"Not very careful about covering his tracks, was he?" Rick asked as he looked down at the poor woman.

Kate made a noise of consent before walking around the suite. "Alright, get CSU to sweep for prints."

Ryan and Esposito stood at the door, watching them, as Kate returned to Rick's side. Rick gave Kate's foot a subtle nudge and glanced toward the pair at the other side of the suite. Kate simply took a step closer to him as they discussed the possibilities for killers. They shared a satisfied glance when Ryan left the room in a huff to make his calls, and Esposito followed Lanie out with the body, obviously trying to get her to give up her information.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly as they gathered their evidence and questioned the only two people found on surveillance for the hall after the patrons had left: John Hadley, another guest and Richie Granth, the supervisor who came up and found Prathis. Both were a bust.

Kate sighed and rubbed a hand over her face as they sat on her desk and looked at the murder board. "We're missing something," she told Rick.

He placed a hand on her knee and she looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. He glanced over at Ryan before looking back at her. "We'll figure it out."

Kate nodded and let him keep his hand on her leg, happy for the small comfort it provided. She didn't need his help keeping her cool, but she found, to her surprise, that it was nice.

"No one came in or went out other than the maid. Then she's found dead. She couldn't have done it herself, and CSU didn't find any prints."

Rick listened as she rattled off their known info and stared at the board. "What do we know about the guests?"

"The Skites have been happily married for ten years. They have a son, Brandon, who's 27. He's dating a nice girl. They were with them this weekend; the girlfriend was meeting the parents for the first time."

"Where were they staying?"

"The Wellington."

Rick shook his head. "No, I mean the kid and girlfriend?"

"The Wellington," Kate repeated, not understanding.

"What room?"

"724."

Rick's eyes widened. "That's right next to our vic's room."

"Right, Castle. They were staying at the hotel together, so they had rooms right next to one another."

"Were they adjoining?" Rick asked excitedly.

Kate gaped at him before she turned and called to Ryan, "I need the son and girlfriend brought down here STAT, and I need a search team to go look at the adjoining room- Room 724- at the Wellington: sweep for prints, weapons, anything."

Ryan nodded and Kate turned back to Rick. "We may even get out of here before midnight, Castle. Thanks."

Rick smiled and moved closer to her, leaning in to 'grab a pen' off of her desk. "I may have a vested interest in our getting out early enough for a night out," he whispered in her ear, before moving back.

Kate looked startled before she bit her lip and gave him a small nod. They surveyed the board for a few minutes before there was a commotion at the entrance to the bullpen and an agitated Brandon Skites was dragged in, along with his girlfriend.

"Does that woman look far too calm to you?" Rick asked as they watched the suspects go to interrogation.

"Wasn't the son, that's for sure," Kate replied before she squared her shoulders and marched toward interrogation, Rick hot on her heels.

It took a remarkably short amount of time to crack the girlfriend, who was actually seeing the father. She'd gone through the adjoining doors to kill the mother, and been accosted by the maid. She heard the son waking up, panicked and killed the maid.

Telling the son and mother had been terrible. The father was being put away for premeditation. Two hours after they'd brought in the son and girlfriend, the mother and son left, and Kate slumped back in her seat.

"Are you still interested in dinner tonight?" Rick asked, coming to sit down beside her.

Kate smiled over at him. "Definitely. Can I go back and get cleaned up? You look fine, but I don't really want to go out in my suit jacket."

"I'll be over at 8:30 then," Rick told her, before he stood and held out her jacket for her. Kate accepted the help and they left the Precinct together, smiling at the perturbed looks on Ryan and Esposito's faces.

They parted ways at the street. Rick watched her walk away, grinning as she looked back at him and rolled her eyes. But there was a definite increase in the sway of her hips when she turned away and walked toward the garage. He gave a small wave and made his way back to his apartment, making the calls he needed to make to ensure that this was the best date Kate Beckett had ever had in her life.

"The blue," Alexis said from the doorway a few hours later as he was trying to choose between two ties.

"Thanks. How was your day, Sweetie? You got back late."

Alexis sighed. "Paige wanted to study and made me stay until 7. Now I've only got about twenty minutes before Ashley comes over to study."

Rick raised an eyebrow. "Can I trust you two here alone?"

Alexis laughed. "He has to leave at 9:30 to meet his curfew, and yes, Dad. Ashley would never do anything, and you know I wouldn't."

"Sorry. I just feel like it's something I'm supposed to ask."

Alexis gave him a squeeze. "I know, Dad. And thank you." She then turned and looked at him appraisingly. "Should I be asking you the same thing? Going out on a date with Kate; that's pretty serious."

Rick nodded. "It is, but you can rest assured that I'll be good. I like this one, Lex, and I don't plan to screw it up."

"Good. I like her too. Now, go and pick up the lady!"

"Yes Mam. Call me if you need anything," he told her as he gathered his things and grabbed the bouquet of flowers from the counter.

Alexis shooed him out of the apartment and he made his way down in the elevator and into the car he had waiting for them. He spent the ride in a state of nerves, his leg jiggling as he toyed with the petals of the lilies he'd gotten for her. They'd spent practically every day together for the better part of three years, and one date shouldn't feel quite so important; but it was the start of them as a _them_ and that made all the difference, really.

The driver pulled up to her building and Rick hopped out. He made it to her floor and stood in front of the door, taking a deep breath before he knocked. Kate opened the door almost instantly and he worked to keep his mouth shut.

She was wearing a blue halter-top dress that flared out a bit at the waist, a white sweater and a pair of blue boots that made her legs look like they never ended. She smiled shyly as he looked her over.

"You…you look incredible," Rick managed to say as he handed her the flowers.

"Thank you," Kate blushed, before hurrying to put the flowers in a vase. She grabbed her purse, swung on a white pea coat and took his outstretched hand. She locked her apartment and they got into the elevator.

"You really do look incredible, Kate," Rick told her as they rode down.

"Thank you, Rick," she leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Rick smiled and led her to the car, opening the door and getting in after her.

"So, where are you taking me?" she asked as the car drove away from the curb.

"It's a surprise," Rick said enigmatically as he leaned over and wrapped and arm around her. "But I promise that you'll like it."

Kate let herself meld into his side. In all honesty, they could be going to a dive, eating greasy burgers and being served by a surly high schooler, and she wouldn't really care.

They sat in a comfortable silence for the remainder of the drive, Rick's fingers teasing one of Kate's curls, and her hand massaging his knee. When the car stopped, Rick got out and extended a hand to Kate. He led her into a small restaurant called Gaetana's, which Kate had never even heard of. The inside was cozy and dark, very warm yet intimate, and they were lead over to a table in the corner.

Rick ordered an expensive wine and they lost themselves in the menus. Kate was pleasantly surprised to find that they weren't at a restaurant that would normally bankrupt her.

"This looks amazing, Rick," she told him as she eyed the tortellini.

"It's one of the best Italian joints I've ever been to," he replied. "I took Alexis here once, and ever since she's been begging me to take her back whenever we go out."

The server came and took their orders, giving Rick a big smile and asking after Alexis. Kate watched the interchange with interest; this wasn't someplace Rick had picked just to impress her. This was part of his life.

"I figured somewhere small would be better than La Cirque," he ventured as he watched her look around at the small restaurant.

"It's lovely. It doesn't really scream Richard Castle to me, though," she told him.

He smiled. "Well, I'm not 'Richard Castle' most of the time, as you know."

Kate took his hand across the table. "Yeah, I do."

"So, Katherine Beckett, what's your favorite animal?"

Kate snorted. "Favorite animal? Really?"

"Well, I know your favorite color, sports team, foods, books, music…but as for pets, well, we've never talked about that."

Kate giggled. "I guess it's a monkey? I always thought they were very cool as a kid. As for a pet, I'd want a dog, I think. But, as it is, I'd never have time to take care of one. What about you?"

Rick grinned. "I'm very partial to penguins. As a pet, I think I'd like a dog too, but Alexis would never let me get one when she was younger; she said I wouldn't take care of it! Can you believe that?"

"I can, actually," Kate replied, laughing as he pouted. "But maybe you've grown up, or you will, so that you could have one someday."

"I hope so," Rick said wistfully, before they caught each others' eyes and laughed. "Your turn."

Kate considered him. There wasn't much that she didn't know about his professional life. She'd never tell him, but she actually _was_ Castlefreak1212. And she'd met Alexis and Martha, and had spent more time around them in the past months than she had in years with her own father. She needed to top the randomness of 'favorite animal.'

"Alright, Richard Castle, what's your favorite instrument?"

Rick smirked. "Nice. The bassoon."

"The bassoon?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "They make the best sound. I mean, it's a weird sound, but it's fun to listen to."

"I would have pegged you for violin or something more…dramatic," Kate admitted.

"Is that your favorite instrument, Kate?"

"No," Kate blushed slightly. "I've, um, always had a thing for piano."

"Huh," he smiled knowingly.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Anyway, my turn, right?"

"Right," she replied skeptically.

"You've got unlimited money and no cases for a week. Where do you go? And," he held up a hand as she jumped to answer, "it can't be to visit friends, or family. I'm talking serious travel. The vacation time can last longer if the plane ride is more than 12 hours."

"You're not going to whisk me away to wherever I tell you the minute we get time off, are you?" she asked.

He laughed. "Only if you asked. I'd never try to force you; I know that when there's time, it's more about relaxing and getting the personal stuff done. But I still want to know."

She smiled. "Honestly? I've never been to Italy. I didn't manage to get there when I went abroad, and I've always really wanted to see the Roman ruins and Vatican City, Venice, Tuscany, you know? After that, I think I'd want to do Asia…but Italy sounds more relaxing, if we're going by your premise."

"I can see you riding a vespa in Positano," Rick smiled.

"Do I look like Diane Lane in this vision of yours?" Kate laughed

"No, no. _You're_ driving the vespa, and you're totally wearing a red dress, not a white one."

Kate nodded. "That's better."

At that moment, their food arrived and there were a few quiet minutes, broken only by exclamations of how good the food was, or offers to share different parts of their entrees. Kate was thoroughly impressed by the cuisine, and the fact that she was sharing it with Rick Castle wasn't too bad either.

"This is really amazing, Rick," she told him.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied. "Now, we were in the middle of our first date questions, and I believe it was your turn."

"I think I want to know your answer to the travel question. It doesn't have to be somewhere new though, since I assume you've been everywhere you've ever wanted to go."

Rick shook his head. "I haven't done much of Asia, actually. I went for one book signing when I was in my early twenties, but I just hit Beijing and Tokyo. I'd like to see Angkor Watt, if I got the chance. As for something a bit closer, I'd like to go back to Paris; I haven't been since Alexis was very very small, and we did mostly kid-friendly things, that trip."

"I only spent a few days there with a friend, and he wasn't much for sight-seeing, really," Kate admitted.

"College sweet heart?"

"Travel buddy, actually," Kate blushed. "We met about a week before I left Russia for my month of travel after my semester there, and, well…"

Rick laughed. "Do you still keep in contact?"

"Oh, God, no!" Kate exclaimed. "He wasn't someone I wanted to really know. He was fun, you know? And, after that, actually, I came home and Mom…" she trailed off.

"Understood," Rick said gently as he laid a hand over hers.

"Your question," Kate smiled, looking down at her hands.

"What do you want for desert?"

"Oh," Kate shrugged before he handed her the desert menu. "Oh!" There were about 20 choices. "Um, do you have a suggestion?"

Rick looked highly amused. "I'm partial to both their cheesecake and tiramisu."

"One of each, then?" she asked. "And we can split?"

"Your wish is my command," he grinned as the waiter came over. "One cheesecake and one tiramisu, please." The waiter nodded and took their dinner plates away.

"Your question," Kate said quietly.

"What would you have done, if you hadn't become a Detective?"

Kate met his gaze. He wanted to know her, really know her. That wasn't new, but this obviously wasn't about Nikki Heat. This was her, the her that had existed before her mother had been killed. The her that existed when she was a little rich girl with the world on her plate.

"I wanted to either teach high school German or Russian, or become a Literature Professor," she admitted.

"Do you speak Russian and German fluently?"

"I speak Russian fluently, and I would have picked up German if I needed to for the job. You speak Chinese, right?"

Rick laughed. "Enough to intimidate your suspects, but not enough to teach it."

"Still works pretty well," Kate smiled.

"Did you study Lit in college?"

"I was a Classics and Russian double," Kate shrugged. "Then I got out and went into the force. Suffice it to say they were surprised to have me."

"Do you ever miss it?" Rick asked softly.

Kate shook her head. "I liked what I studied in college, but I love what I do. It sounds weird, but I love solving murders. I love the puzzle, and then the- what did you call it?- the rush of figuring it out."

"Well, you're great at it," Rick told her.

"Thanks, Rick. I don't think we'd do as well without you there, though," she told him honestly. He grinned. "Don't tell the boys I admitted that."

"My lips are sealed," he mimed zipping his mouth shut and throwing away the key.

"You might want to wait on that, Mr. Castle," their waiter told him as he brought the deserts to their table. "I think you'll want to eat this."

They laughed and thanked him, before digging in. "You need to try this!" they exclaimed at the same moment, before meeting each others' eyes and simultaneously stealing a forkful across the table.

"Wow. We're definitely coming back here," Kate proclaimed once they were done. Rick grinned. He'd bring her here anytime.

The waiter arrived with their check and Rick met her eyes across the table. "Are we splitting?" he asked.

Kate smiled. "You want to pay, don't you?"

Rick nodded. "I mean, going Dutch is just fine…but it's a date?"

Kate took pity on him, seeing the uncertainty in his eyes. "You can pay, Rick."

He beamed and placed his credit card in the pouch and then turned back to her. "You ready for phase two?"

Kate raised an eyebrow. "There's a phase two?"

"Well, there doesn't have to be, if you want to head in early, but yeah, there's a phase two."

The waiter came and took the bill.

"I guess it depends on the phase two," she shrugged, laughing at his affronted look. "I'm good for whatever you've got in store, Mr. Castle."

Rick grinned. "Good. Now, may I help you into your jacket, Miss?" he asked as the waiter came back over and handed him his card. "Thanks, Jeff."

"Hope you see you again, Mr. Castle."

They shook hands and then Rick helped Kate slip on her jacket, an act of chivalry that she didn't really mind at all. He took her hand and then led her out of the building and into the waiting town car. When had he called for that?

"So, where's phase two?" she asked as they settled into the back of the car. "And don't tell me it's a surprise."

"Don't you want it to be a mystery?" he asked petulantly.

Kate whacked him lightly on the chest. "I've had enough of mysteries for today."

"Alright. We're going to a little place I found when I was wandering around with writer's block about 15 years ago. It hasn't really changed a bit."

"What is this place?" Kate asked as the car stopped and they got out of the car. She stared up at the slightly dilapidated front of what looked like an old-style arcade.

"Now, I know we're not really dressed for it, but I thought this would be fun," Rick hedged, looking for her reaction. "Route 85, the best little arcade in NYC."

Kate giggled and after a moment began to laugh full out. Rick looked worried and she caught his eye. She stood up straight and leaned up to give him a kiss, which went from chaste to almost indecent in two seconds flat. When they finally broke apart, Kate smiled at him.

"You, Rick Castle, are a constant surprise. Now, hand me a twenty so I can make change, and prepare to get your ass whooped."

She pulled him inside and they ran around like little kids, squabbling over air hockey and laughing as they tried to one-up each other at ski ball. Kate won, but Rick chalked it up to her being a better shot than him. Kate simply pumped a fist in victory and beat him at ping-pong.

They left an hour later, Kate sporting a rather large red teddy bear that she'd won with their collected tickets. They got back into the town car and she turned to Rick, grinning like a little kid.

"That was really fun," she told him, placing the teddy on the floor by their feet and wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm glad you liked it. I figured it would be something kind of silly that we could just do for fun, you know?"

"I was perfect," she sighed as he kissed her head. "Really. Best first date ever."

Rick grinned into her hair. "Good. I think so too." He leaned in to kiss her and they lost themselves in each other for the rest of the ride.

When they pulled up to Kate's building they broke apart and Kate looked at Rick, her breath coming in pants. "Wanna come up?" she asked, a sudden shyness taking over her voice.

Rick nodded and she took his hand. They made their way up to her apartment in a sort of tingling silence, Kate pulled into Rick's side in the elevator, the bear dangling from her other hand.

She unlocked her apartment and they took off their coats before standing around awkwardly. Kate took off her heels after a minute and Rick smiled at the sudden height difference.

"As much as I like you in your power heels, I have to admit, I kind of like you like this," he said as he reached for her and pulled her in for a hug. Her head fit snugly beneath his chin and she wound her arms around his neck.

They stood, locked in an embrace in her foyer for a long moment, before Kate pulled back and tugged him over to the couch. He smiled and lay down, opening his arms for her to lie down in front of him. She snuggled into his chest and they lay in silence, simply being.

It wasn't as though she'd expected him to rip her clothes off and take her against her front door, but cuddling after a date? That wasn't expected. But, oh, was it nice, she thought as he ran his hands over her back and played with her hair. She yawned, snuggling closer, and she felt a laugh rumble through his chest.

"Tired you out, did I, KB?" he asked softly.

"Mmmhmm," she whispered.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," he murmured, gently sitting them up and slipping out behind her to help her up.

She let him guide her to her room. Once there, they looked at each other for a moment before Kate huffed and shucked off her sweater and bit her lip. He'd seen her in much less than a teddy. With that, she removed her dress, giggling a little as Rick stood, gob smacked by the door, watching her in awe. After a pause, he shook his head a little and moved toward her.

"You're gorgeous, Kate," he told her as he ran a hand down her side and cupped her cheek in his hand. He leaned in and kissed her gently, before pulling back.

"You joining me, Writer Man?" she asked as she sauntered into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. He stood in the doorway to the bathroom, watching her as she pulled her hair back and took off her make up. "Really?" she asked, looking over at him.

"Kate, I watch you do paperwork and find it interesting," he shrugged. "This is way better, trust me."

She giggled and moved to the doorway. "Well, as much as I find this a bit flattering, you don't need to watch me use the toilet. Make yourself comfortable, I'll be out in a minute, and you can use the bathroom and stuff."

He nodded and she closed the door. He looked around her bedroom, spotting the flowers he'd brought her during her mom's case hanging from a string by the window. They were almost fully dried and he smiled before he stripped out of his jacket, pants and shirt, leaving him in a pair of boxers, socks and an undershirt.

The bathroom door opened and Kate came out and got into bed. "All yours."

He nodded and went about his nightly ablutions, smiling at the extra toothbrush she'd left out for him. When he made it back into the bedroom, she was snuggled under the covers on the right side of the bed. He climbed in next to her and gazed at her sleepy face.

"Is Alexis expecting you back?" Kate asked, realizing that this question was about an hour too late.

"Nah. I told her earlier that I may not come back, and I texted her a while ago saying I wouldn't be."

"Responsible Dad," Kate said sweetly, before she leaned over and kissed him.

They lay in her bed and kissed for what felt like hours. Kate hadn't made out with someone like this in years. Rick felt like he was wrapped in a cloud of heaven, as corny as it sounded.

When they broke apart, Rick pulled her into his side and flipped off the lights. "Goodnight, Kate," he whispered.

"Night Rick. Thanks for the date." She smiled as he gave her a squeeze.

"Any time," he told her, before she felt the heavy weight of sleep taking her under.

Rick watched her sleep for a few minutes, amazed that he was holding Kate Beckett in her bed, with her sleeping peacefully in his arms. The fact that they were still clothed didn't even faze him. He pulled her tighter against his chest and let his eyes fall shut, smiling into her hair. Best first date ever.

* * *

**Author's Note II:**

**So, I have a good reason for not updating on Friday night, which I had planned to do: I got hit in the head by my iron! It was a collegiate extravaganza. I was looking for a pair of shoes, managed to get the cord to snap back as it dangled off a shelf, and found myself with a bump and cut on my head from the iron that fell four feet to hit me! I then took a fun ride in the ambulance to the ER, where I was told I was fine, no concussion, but that it was good that I came to get checked out. Since then, I've been a bit shaky and didn't do much but lay around all weekend, and was told today that I do, in fact HAVE a concussion (grrr). So I made this chapter longer, in order to make up for the missed one over the weekend. I hope you like it. I also hope you like the nod to the iron at the beginning in the case. I kind of hate irons now, just a little bit. **


	13. Chapter XIII

**Title: Rock Foundation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle characters or their story lines. I just borrow them for fun.**

**Summary: A Sequel of sorts for my one-shot **_**Rock Solid**_**. Kate and Rick deal with the aftermath of Knockdown and move forward with their lives, learning to balance their partnership with their budding relationship. **

**Author's note: Thank you to everyone who sent me those lovely reviews and messages full of 'get well soons!' They definitely made me feel better, and took some of the sting out of not being able to do much more than watch TV (I watched A LOT of Castle this past week), in place of the multitude of writing, thinking, and schooling I do on a daily basis.**

**Now, this chapter, I'm sure, cannot begin to compare **_**Countdown**_**. But, I thought I'd write it and put it out there, and I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

XIII**

Kate opened her eyes and blinked in the low, early morning light that filtered in from her window. She squinted over at the alarm clock and gave a mental sigh as she realized that her own body had woken her before 7:00am. There was a shift from behind her and she smiled as Rick's arm wound tighter around her waist.

"S'early," he mumbled into her hair.

"Didn't mean to wake you," she whispered. "Go back to sleep."

"Are you getting up?"

"I have to. I have a job to get to, remember? You like to watch me do it?" she told him as she reluctantly leaned away to turn off the alarm clock.

"Don't go. Call in sick," he whined, pulling her back to him.

"With the amount of time we've had off recently? Fat chance," she giggled as he flipped them over and pinned her to the bed. "I have to get ready."

Her protests were muffled as he brought his lips down to meet hers. "Good morning," he said as he pulled away a few minutes later.

"Morning," she smiled.

"Are you sure you have to go in?" he asked as he leaned down and began to trail kisses from her earlobe down to her clavicle and back.

"I…" Kate stammered as he found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. "Yeah, I have to…go in."

"Pity," he murmured. He came back to face her and their lips met again, distracting her for another dizzying few minutes.

"Rick," Kate panted as they broke apart again. "Really, I have to get up. I have to shower, and the hair and the clothes…getting," she petered off as he sucked on her earlobe.

"Are you sure?" he growled as he pressed her into the mattress and devoured her neck.

Kate summoned her resolve. She was a cop, damn it, not a teenager. With precision, she flipped them over, leaving Rick dazed and lying beneath her as she pinned his arms above his head.

"I'm sure. Now, I'm going to get ready, and you're going to be a gentleman and let me." He pouted and she relented enough to give him a chaste kiss. "And if you're a really good boy today, I might be tempted to let you make me dinner."

His eyes lit up and he nearly pushed her off of him in his haste to get up. "Okay. You shower and I'll go make breakfast." With that, he was out of the bed and pulling on pants. Kate laughed and made her way into the bathroom. "Unless you need help with that shower," he called after her.

Kate turned at the door and began to remove her teddy, sliding the straps off her shoulders, while staring him down. He visibly gulped and the shirt he was holding fell to the floor. "I don't know, Rick. Could you handle that amount of responsibility?"

He simply stared at her, mouth agape as she reached down to grab the bottom of the silk garment. He took a step forward as she inched it up her thigh, before the bathroom door slammed shut and he heard her tinkling laughter.

"You're such at tease!" he called to her before he picked up his shirt and put it on, fumbling a bit with the buttons. "Absolutely cruel," he muttered as he made his way back into the kitchen, stopping to right his bed head in the hall mirror.

He was still muttering when Kate emerged from her room and came into the kitchen in a camisole and her work slacks,. He gave her a sardonic smile and set a mug out for her to pour herself some coffee as he flipped a pancake. "Coffee, so you can continue to torture me all day."

"Oh, come on now. I could have been much meaner than that," she quipped as she poured herself coffee and hopped up on the counter next to him.

"That," he gestured toward her with the spatula, "I don't doubt. I figured pancakes were alright? You seem to be out of edible food, _again_."

"Well, someone's been keeping me in food recently, so I haven't had the time, or the need to shop."

"Touché. Happy to be of service. Now," he placed the last pancake on a plate, "breakfast is served."

They sat down at her counter and dug in, passing each other the butter and syrup without exchanging a single word. Halfway through the meal Rick felt a leg wrapping around his own and looked over at Kate, who was busy dribbling syrup onto a new stack of pancakes. He rubbed a foot over the one she had wrapped around his calf. They ate in silence, suppressing their smiles, until they were finished.

"I'll clean up. You go brush your teeth and make yourself presentable for your walk of shame. I'll drop you off at your place and you can meet me at the 12th," Kate said as she collected their plates and went about putting things in the sink and dishwasher.

"Can do," Rick saluted her, earning himself an eye roll. He grinned all the way into the bathroom. He liked her bathroom, though her tub was significantly smaller than his; then again, wasn't everyone's? He winced. Sometimes it was a very good thing that he was only cocky about money on a rare occasion, and it was usually in his own head.

He made short work of getting ready and met Kate in the foyer, where she was putting on her blazer and scarf. "You look lovely today," he told her as he watched her holster her gun.

Kate blushed slightly and secured her father's watch on her wrist. "Thanks, Rick."

He smiled and grabbed his jacket while she made sure she had everything, and then he followed her out of the apartment and into the elevator. She turned to him as the doors closed.

"I had a really great time last night and this morning," Kate said.

Rick leaned down to give her a kiss. "Me too," he said as he pulled away and straightened his jacket. "What do you want for dinner?"

Kate laughed and grabbed his hand to pull him out of the elevator and down to her car. "Ask me later today. Right now, I want to get you home so you can come to work."

Rick grinned. "You do like having me there!" he said triumphantly.

Kate blushed, realizing her admission, but didn't offer any contradiction as they broke apart and got into her car. Rick began to fiddle with the radio and Kate swatted at his hands each time he tried to change the station. They glanced at each other and looked away, laughing quietly; some things hadn't changed at all.

They reached Rick's building and Kate pulled over to the curb. Rick leaned over and kissed her before he unbuckled and got out of the car. "See you in an hour," he said, before he closed the door and strode into the building.

Kate smiled and pulled away and drove to the precinct. She reached her desk and sat down, booting up her computer. Ryan and Esposito sat in their corner, watching her. Sighing, Kate looked over after fifteen minutes.

"Have something to say, boys?"

"Nope," Ryan replied.

"Nothing. You have anything to say to us?" Esposito asked.

"Not unless you've got info on a murder scene," Kate replied evenly.

"Where's your shadow?" Ryan asked as he pretended to idly flip through a file.

"Having breakfast with his family, I'd imagine. You know, cute redheaded daughter? He likes to see her from time to time."

"And how often do you see the fam, Beckett?" Esposito asked, rolling over in his chair.

"I see Alexis sometimes, and Martha, when she's around; she's out of town right now, so less, at the moment. But I'm sure I'll see her when she gets back."

"Gonna have a nice little family dinner, are you?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Why's it so important to you, Esposito? Who cares how often I see little Castle and mama Castle?"

"Just seems like maybe you see them more than's normal," he shrugged.

"I see. And how often do you see Jenny? Three, four times a week?"

Esposito scowled and rolled away. Kate grinned and busied herself in paperwork. A half hour passed and she looked up as her travel mug was placed on her desk.

"Morning, Detective," Rick said as he sat down in his chair.

"Morning, Castle. Thanks for the coffee. How's Alexis?"

Rick smiled. "Chipper. Wanted to hear about my night. I heard about hers. It was good bonding time."

"I'm glad."

"No homicide this morning, I assume?" Rick asked, looking around the quiet bullpen.

"Nope," Kate replied, taking a sip of the coffee.

Ryan sauntered over and stood in front of her desk, followed by Esposito. "Morning, Castle," they chorused.

"Morning, boys. How were your evenings?"

"Good. Jenny and I planned some more of our wedding," Ryan said enthusiastically. "She was wondering if you know of any good florists? You've done the marriage thing in Manhattan a few times."

Rick coughed and Kate smirked into the lid of her mug. "I have, yeah. There's a great place on 17th street, near 6th Avenue: Ariston Florist. They're not too pricey, either. Meredith insisted on a personal wedding designer, and we spent something like 500 per setting…it was ridiculous."

Esposito and Kate's jaws dropped, while Ryan when sheet white. "We're, um, not looking in that price range," he said.

Rick laughed. "Trust me, neither was I. Ariston is reasonable and they do great bouquets."

"Where did you have your receptions? The Waldorf?" Esposito asked, looking at Ryan, who looked a bit less horrified.

"With Meredith, yes, actually. Mine with Gina was at the Palm house and was a very public affair."

"You don't sound as if you really enjoyed either reception," Ryan chimed in, glancing at Kate, who was suspiciously silent.

"I didn't. The food was amazing, at both, but the publicity was astronomical. The second wedding felt more like a publicity stunt than a marriage."

"Where do you think you'll have the third?" Esposito asked innocently. Ryan smirked into a cough and tried to hide his amusement.

"Third one?" Rick asked confusedly. He and Kate refused to look at each other.

"Yeah. I mean, you won't be single forever, right?" Esposito continued, nudging Ryan.

"Hey, Beckett. What's that on your neck?" Ryan asked.

Kate's head shot up and she stared at him, before clapping a hand over her neck and shooting a glare at Rick.

"Is it his fault?" Esposito continued, glancing between the two partners. Kate looked livid and Rick looked thoroughly confused.

"I don't get it. There's nothing on your neck, Beckett. Though, I'd be happy to remedy that," Rick said slyly, raising an eyebrow at Kate.

Kate got the hint and rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, Castle."

"What did we miss?" Ryan asked, turning to Esposito.

"I don't know man, but these two are hiding something. And we're Detectives," he turned to Rick and Kate, "so we'll figure it out."

"Whatever you say, Espo," Kate said dismissively, turning to her computer while Rick took out his phone.

The boys sulked back to their corner and plopped down in their seats. Once they were a safe distance away, Kate turned to Rick and found him grinning at her.

"What?" she said irritably.

"I just never thought, of the two of us, that you'd be the easier mark," he said happily.

"I'm not an easy mark!" she protested.

"Uh-huh. I'd suggest not glaring at me the next time someone suggests you've got a hickey. That tends to make people think I was the one who gave it to you."

"You better not give me a hickey, Richard Castle. There's nothing on my neck?" Kate asked him, giving him her best 'stern look.'

"I'm not dumb enough to mark you," Rick said seriously. "At least, not where anyone can see. I make no promises for clothing covered surfaces."

Kate blushed scarlet and looked down, allowing her hair to fall forward and hide her face as she busied herself with shuffling papers on the desk. Rick laughed and turned back to his phone. Across the bullpen, Esposito and Ryan looked on in confusion. Either Beckett and Castle were toying with them, or they were hopeless and would never see what was right in front of them.

The day passed quietly. There were no murders, and eventually, the boys got over themselves and the four of them played a rousing game of poker. Kate ended up beating all of them and taking the eclectic jackpot made up of gummy bears, Twinkies, M&Ms, a Kit Kat and a Nutrigrain bar. They ordered a pizza for lunch and spent the day wasting time and catching up on the little backlog they had.

The guys cut out at five. Kate and Rick stayed behind to give them a starting run so that they wouldn't see them leave together.

"Good day," Rick said as they collected their things and made their way to the elevator.

"Whooped your ass," Kate smirked as the doors closed.

"You did. You should make that up to me," he said as he backed her up against the wall.

"Oh, should I?"

Rick nodded and smiled as Kate leaned up to kiss him. Their lips had barely touched before the bell dinged and he had to step back. "Remind me," he grouched while they walked to her car. "Why can't we tell people?"

They got in and Kate took his hand across the seat. "Because it's new, and they'll just scrutinize us, and we wanted to wait."

"Right. Logical reasons," Rick grumbled.

Kate laughed. "Where are we going?"

"You said I could make you dinner? You still up for that? Alexis will be there too…"

"Sounds great. Casa Castle it is."

"Will you be staying for a movie?" Rick asked as they pulled out of the station and headed toward his apartment building.

"Is this you inviting me?"

"Yes."

Kate squeezed his hand. "Then sure, I'd love to stay for a movie."

"Alexis will be happy to see you," Rick said enthusiastically a few minutes later. "She really likes you, you know."

"It's mutual," Kate smiled as they pulled up to his building.

"I'm glad," Rick told her.

They walked into the building, greeted the doorman and then got into the elevator. It seemed they were trapped in the fleeting enclosure of elevators all the time.

"Rick," Kate protested as he wound his arms around her waist. "Are we going to have to talk about elevator protocol?"

He laughed into her hair as he hugged her. "Only if you really want me to stop touching you."

Kate huffed but didn't offer a comment, and Rick held her tighter. He let go with one arm as they reached his floor and walked to his apartment, leaving one arm wrapped snuggly around Kate's waist.

"Honey, we're home!" Rick called out as he opened the door and they stepped into the foyer.

"Hi Dad!" Alexis called back, popping her head out from the back of the couch. "Oh, Hi Kate!"

"Hey Alexis," Kate replied as they hung up their coats. Rick went to the kitchen to get a start on dinner and Kate made her way to the living room where she perched on the coffee table. "What'cha reading?"

"Ugh. _Spodak_," Alexis grumbled, lifting a very heavy-looking textbook to show Kate the cover. "It's for my AP world history course. It's absolutely horrible. So dry!"

Kate laughed. "I remember my history textbooks. They certainly never read like a novel, or anywhere close."

"All I can say about this that's positive is that my reading speed should increase with everything else."

"Sorry. Do you have any reading or work that you like from school?" Kate asked as she looked around the table she was sitting on and noticed the multitude of books and notes.

"I really like French, and I've been enjoying my biology class. I love orchestra, too," Alexis said enthusiastically. "We just started a forensics unit in biology, and it's awesome! Did you get to do any forensics work before you became a Detective?"

Kate smiled at the girl's excitement. "I didn't take a rotation through ME, but having Lanie as a best friend has given me all the taste I've ever wanted, to tell you the truth. I like solving murders, but I've never wanted to get all that up close with the corpses, really."

Alexis giggled. "That's fair. I bet Dad loves going to the morgue though."

"Sometimes it's fun. Other times…well, there's a reason I don't tell you everything about all of the cases," Rick commented from the kitchen.

Alexis screwed up her face. "Ick. Thanks for that, Dad."

"Any time, Pumpkin. You girls alright with spaghetti and garlic bread?"

"Sounds great," Kate smiled over at him.

"Yum," was Alexis' reply. She looked down and glared at her textbook.

"How about I let you get back to that, and we can watch a movie after dinner?" Kate suggested.

Alexis nodded reluctantly. "Make sure he doesn't create an explosion," she warned.

"On it," Kate laughed as she went to join Rick in the kitchen. "You've got quite the studier over there."

"She's a great student. If I could learn any of it for her, I would," Rick admitted. "I hate that textbook too. I tried reading it, and I fell asleep."

"Well, we've always known that little Castle has a better attention span than big Castle."

"For that, you get to stir the pasta," Rick grumped.

Kate laughed and went about making the spaghetti while Rick made the garlic bread and sauce. "Salad?" she asked.

"Lex, will you eat salad?" Rick called.

"Yeah. Peppers please?"

"You got it," Kate replied, grabbing the necessary items out of the fridge. She sliced the peppers, tossed the lettuce and added some cucumbers to make a very simple salad. The Castle home was comfortable. Rick standing just a _little_ closer than was socially acceptable while they stirred and cooked, was comfortable. Kate sighed happily and then looked over at Rick to find him grinning at her.

"Glad you're happy here, KB," he offered as she raised an eyebrow.

She smiled and gave him a short kiss before straining the pasta. A few minutes later, they sat down for a good meal, laughing and joking their way through dinner. Alexis regaled them with tales from the drama of high school, and Kate told them about the time she'd gotten a pixie cut in school and everyone thought she was a boy for a month.

"I can't imagine anyone looking at you and thinking you were a boy," Rick commented. "Your eyes are far too mesmerizing to be male."

Alexis smirked into her pasta while Kate blushed furiously.

"Yeah, well, not everyone had your attention to detail, back then," Kate mumbled.

Alexis watched amusedly as her dad and Kate had a staring contest. It was like they were having an entire conversation without using a single word, and whatever the subject was, it was obvious that it was becoming intimate, and unsuitable for a daughter to witness.

"Hey, so, what movie are we watching?" Alexis broke in as she watched her father start to smirk.

"Oh, ah," Kate stammered, breaking eye contact with Rick.

"We hadn't picked one," Rick offered.

"What about _Easy A_? It has all the drama of high school, with the bonus of our not actually being there," Alexis suggested.

"Sounds great. You go set it up and we'll get the dishes."

"Kay," Alexis agreed before scampering into the living room to find the DVD.

Kate and Rick went about putting dishes into the sink and scraping plates. When they were done, Rick cornered her against the counter so his back was hiding Kate from Alexis.

"You do have gorgeous eyes, Kate," he whispered before he leaned down and kissed her hungrily.

Kate gave a very quiet squeak of surprise before she felt herself beginning to get carried away in the kiss. "Rick," she protested, breaking away and pulling him in for a hug. "Not now. Your daughter is right over there."

"And she has very good hearing, believe me!" Alexis called to them. "Stop playing kissy face and come watch the movie with me."

Kate giggled into Rick's shoulder and felt his chest rumble as he laughed. "Coming Lex," she called, before they broke apart and made their way into the living room.

The movie was wonderful. It was made all the more wonderful by Alexis and Rick, who laughed and commented and completely engrossed Kate in their little world. If she wasn't careful, she could get extremely used to snuggling up with Rick and watching movies with Alexis every night. Glancing up at his laughing face and receiving a quick kiss and squeeze made Kate realize that she didn't want to be careful. The hiding, the run around, the cat and mouse they'd played for years was fun, but she couldn't imagine a better evening than this. She'd said 'one and done.' Was it too early to think about that? Was it too early to already _know_ this was it?

The movie ended, leaving Kate slightly stunned. Alexis yawned and went to bed, bidding them goodnight. Rick looked down at Kate and found her biting her lip, her hands twisting the bottom of his shirt.

"Everything okay, KB?"

"What, oh, yeah," she smiled and cuddled into him.

"Your mind's going a mile a minute. Want to share?"

Kate glanced up at him. "I'm just, happy. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

Rick shifted so that Kate's head was resting in his lap and they looked at one another. "Happy's great. I'm a fan of happy. You just look a bit…preoccupied."

With no shoulder to hide behind Kate found herself staring into the depths of Richard Castle's blue eyes. She blushed and tried to summon words to express what she was feeling, without really saying _everything_ she was feeling. It might not be too early for her to know, but it definitely was too early to tell him.

"Lots of things have happened in the past two weeks and I just…I'm thinking about life, what I want, what I have, what I could have…you know, life stuff."

Rick nodded sagely. "I do know about life stuff. Any of that life stuff have to do with the movie we just watched?"

"I'm not planning on becoming any more like Nikki Heat than I already am," she teased.

"Good. No man likes to have a fake prostitute for a girlfriend, no matter how hot she is."

"Am I your girlfriend, Mr. Castle?" Kate asked, sitting up so that they were eye to eye. "I don't remember being asked."

"Well then, Ms. Beckett, would you like to be my girlfriend? I can find a pin, if you like."

Kate laughed. "You don't need to pin me, Rick. I'd love to be your girlfriend. We already know who'd pin whom anyway."

"Nice use of whom," he whispered as their faces met and words were cut off, replaced instead by quiet moans.

Rick eased them down so that he was lying above Kate. He showered her face in kisses and smiled as she ran her hands over his back and through his hair, their mouths doing an intricate dance. It was even, like their words. No one needed to win, but they both seemed to be trying rather hard.

"Should we…um…" Kate breathed as they broke apart and Rick's mouth met that spot on her neck he'd found that morning. "Should we go somewhere where…ah…Alexis can't walk in on us?"

Rick pulled back and smiled before he stood and extended a hand to her. He led them quietly up the stairs and around a corner to his room. He closed the door and they stood in the low light of his nightstand lamp.

"How far are we from Alexis' room?" Kate asked quietly as she backed up, Rick guiding her, his hands on her hips and his mouth busy kissing everywhere he could reach.

"Far enough to be soundproof," he grinned as her knees met the edge of his bed.

Kate smiled and kissed him, snaking her arms around his neck while his roamed her back. Her blazer fell, followed by his shirt, as the heat rose. They tumbled to the bed a few minutes later when Rick attempted to cop a feel and Kate jumped at the feeling, causing both of them to teeter and topple over. They landed in a heap of limbs, laughing uproariously.

"Smooth," Kate giggled as they settled themselves out.

"You're the one who jumped when I touched your butt!" Rick laughed indignantly, leaning over to tickle her.

They dissolved into a fierce tickling match that was as frenzied as their foreplay had been. Eventually, they fell back next to each other at the head of the bed, panting and laughing. Rick twined their fingers together and brought Kate's hand up to his lips to press a kiss to the back of her palm.

Kate sighed contentedly and smiled as he leaned over to kiss her, and then her cheek, and her forehead and her eyelids and her nose. When he pulled back, they smiled at each other.

"You're absolutely gorgeous," Rick whispered.

Kate blushed. "You're rather ruggedly handsome yourself."

He grinned. "Guess we make a good team then."

"Guess we do."

Rick leaned down and kissed her again, settling more of his weight onto her as their kisses became heated. They rolled over and Kate straddled him. She moved her hips and smirked against his mouth at the loud groan he let out.

"Keep that up and I'm either going to need a…woah…very cold shower, or I'm going to…going to ravish you."


	14. Chapter XIV

**Title: Rock Foundation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle characters or their story lines. I just borrow them for fun.**

**Summary: A Sequel of sorts for my one-shot **_**Rock Solid**_**. Kate and Rick deal with the aftermath of Knockdown and move forward with their lives, learning to balance their partnership with their budding relationship. **

**Author's note:**** I'm uploading a bit earlier today because there's no episode...and I don't know about you, but I could certainly use something to fill the gap.**

**Be warned, the RATING HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN UPPED (if you do not want to read Mature content, skip to the break). Now, this is my first attempt at something M rated, and, well, let's just say that it gave me more trouble than usual. Let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

Chapter XIV**

"By all means. Please, ravish me," Kate breathed against his mouth.

Rick groaned and their lips came together for a searing kiss. He ran his hands along her back and sides, letting one trail up to her neck, while the other cupped her ass. He kneaded her flesh, grinning against her lips as she let out a breathy moan.

In a swift motion, Kate was on her back with Rick devouring her neck. His lips found her sweet spot below her jaw, and she squirmed. She ran her hands through his hair and over his back, pulling his undershirt from his pants. "You're wearing too many clothes," she said, her hands moving under his shirt to caress his chest.

He helped her slip it off of him and flung it across the room. "So are you," he growled as he reached down and helped her pull off her camisole, leaving her in a lacy red bra and her work slacks.

"You're trying to kill me," he murmured as their lips met again and he let a hand trail down her neck.

Kate gasped as his fingers slipped beneath the lace and met her flesh. She arched her back in pleasure. "Rick," she moaned, reaching to pull his mouth back to hers.

He shivered as her fingers trailed up and down his chest and across his neck, their lips continuing to do a furious battle. He slid a hand under her back and undid the clasp of the alluring, yet all together far too 'on' scrap of lace, and made short work of removing it. He broke their kiss and pulled back to look down at her. Kate blushed as his eyes devoured her.

He raised his gaze to meet her stare and he smiled. "You're gorgeous, Kate," he told her.

She blushed even deeper and looked down. He caught her chin in his hand and brought her gaze back to meet his. "Really. I have never seen anyone as beautiful."

They stared at each other for a pause, heaps of emotion passing between them, before Kate leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss. "You're the handsomest man I've ever seen too, Rick."

He grinned and leaned down to capture her mouth. They rolled over and Kate arched above him as he leaned up to take one of her nipples into his mouth while she ran her fingers over his chest and back. "God, Rick," she panted as he switched to her other breast, his other hand busy working the buttons of her pants.

"Too much clothing," he murmured against her flesh.

Before she even realized it, she was pants-less, and he was following suit, and crawling back up the bed to hover above her. They kissed with dizzying intensity as their bodies moved together, newly exposed skin tingling with sensation.

Rick pulled back after a minute and Kate looked up at him, a dazzling smile on her face.

"You're sure?" he asked, cupping her cheek.

Kate covered his hand with her own. "Positive."

"Do I need to find…"

"I'm on the pill," she assured him. "Now make love to me, Mr. Castle."

"Your wish is my command," he said before their lips met again.

His hand snaked its way down to the hem of her red-lace panties and he skimmed his fingers over the fabric. Kate groaned into his mouth and he smiled as her hips bucked toward his hand. He slipped his hand inside and touched her, nearly coming undone at the moan she let out at his touch, and the feel of her against his fingers. She was the sexiest woman he'd ever met.

Kate writhed beneath him as he kissed her senseless and used his hands in the _most_ skillful way. She was about to come undone from just his touch. She managed to keep enough presence of mind to enjoy the feel of his chest beneath her trailing fingers and the way his breath hitched when she dipped a finger into his navel.

Her breathing shifted as his talented fingers found _Just. That. Spot._ And she moaned into his mouth as she felt her first orgasm hit her like a freight train. She arched into him, whimpering as she trembled.

He kissed her and stroked her down from her high before he removed his hand and cradled her to him, slipping his hands under her back. He peppered kisses all over her face as she struggled to open her eyes. When she did, she found him looking back at her with the most awestruck expression.

"Wh…what?" she panted, feeling helpless under his gaze, which melted her insides into a puddle of mush.

"You're absolutely amazing, Kate. Do you have any idea," he punctuated each word with a kiss, "how. Incredibly. Sexy. You. Are?"

She giggled into his mouth and ran her hands down his chest to rest on the hem of his boxers. "No, but I know how amazing you are," she said as she slipped a hand beneath the fabric to feel _him_.

He groaned, his head falling to rest against her shoulder as her fingers did everything right. He kissed her neck and felt her gasp as he found her pulse point again. His hips bucked of their own volition as her finger slid to _that_. "Shit," he breathed. "Kate," he reached down and stilled her hands. "If you want me to make love to you, you gotta stop," he told her.

She nodded reluctantly and let him bring her hands back up to his neck. He leaned down and captured her mouth, running a hand over her chest before he circled her nipple and stroked. "Rick," she gasped. "N…now. Please," she panted.

He pulled back and together they slipped off his boxers, followed shortly by her panties. He stretched out above her and positioned himself at her entrance, resting his hands by her head. She reached one hand up to cup his neck, and the other pulled one of his hands above her head to twine their fingers together.

Their eyes met and he eased himself into her. He struggled to hold her gaze at the incredible feeling of being inside of her and he watched her eyes flutter as she gasped. "Oh, God, Rick," she said breathily.

"Kate I…" he couldn't find words to express what he was feeling, so he leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back with equal intensity, trying the same to tell him what she couldn't say.

They broke apart and he rested his forehead against hers as he began to move. She wrapped her legs around his hips and met him at each thrust. They moved together in sync, giving and taking the same way they threw words between them. Instead of their verbal repartee, there were only moans and gasps, exclamations of pleasure and soft kisses. It was hardly the most frantic sex either had ever shared, but it was the most incredible. They moved seamlessly and though it wasn't wild, it was wonderful.

Kate felt the coil tightening in her belly and arched into him. "Rick, I…" she gasped before he watched her eyes roll back and felt her clenching around him.

He followed swiftly after her, and buried his face in her neck as he gave a few final pushes before he collapsed. She ran her hands over his back and kissed his shoulder while she came down.

"God, Kate," he mumbled into her neck, before pressing a kiss below her ear. He pulled back to look at her on unsteady arms. "You said I had no idea, but…"

"Yeah," She whispered, leaning up to kiss him. "I had no idea either."

They stared at each other, each thinking the words that they felt they couldn't possibly say now.

"I…"

"Rick…"

They started at the same time and then laughed. Rick leaned down and nuzzled her nose with his before he slid out of her, reveling in the breathy pant she gave at the feeling. He rolled to her side and pulled her against him, smiling as she threw a leg over his hip and carded a hand through the hair on his chest.

"Never. I've never had something like that," she told him.

"Me either," he admitted. "And that's only the beginning." He looked down after a beat. "It is, right?"

"Oh Rick," Kate smiled and leaned over to give him a chaste kiss. "That's only the very beginning."

He responded by wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to her temple. "You're, God, Kate. Amazing. Just amazing."

They lay in a sated haze for an hour, kissing and idly chatting about little nothings, before each took a turn in the bathroom and came back to bed, snuggling close. Rick leaned down and gathered her in a kiss, smiling as she pulled closer and nipped at his bottom lip as they drew apart.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered, his heart melting at the stunning smile he received.

"You too," she replied. She then laid back on his chest, letting the sound of his heartbeat lull her into sleep.

Rick watched her fall asleep, awed by the fact that she was laying on his chest. He could feel her steady breath against his shoulder, feel the rise and fall of her body as she slept. He'd never felt a deeper connection to someone in his life, and she was _sleeping_. And when they'd been connected…God, he couldn't even comprehend it. She was extraordinary, in _every_ way. He dropped a kiss on her temple and closed his eyes, letting the most restful of sleep take him under.

Kate woke the next morning to the shrill ring of her cell phone. She glanced at Rick's bedside clock and groaned, realizing that it was only 5:00am. She looked around for her phone and remembered it was in her pants, which had managed to land on the opposite side of the room. She carefully extricated herself from the wonderfully warm bed and welcoming arms of Richard Castle, and shuffled across the room, shivering as the cold air met her uncovered skin.

"Beckett?" she answered when she'd fished the phone out of her pocket. She glanced around for a robe but didn't see one. Instead, she bounced from foot to foot as she listened for the address. "Alright, thanks Stegner." She typed the address into the phone and looked up to find Rick grinning groggily at her from the bed.

"What?" she asked, trying to sound unruffled, but failing as she blushed and fought the urge to cover herself.

"Nothing. I could get used to watching you do the naked dance every morning though," he replied. Kate rolled her eyes and started collecting her fallen clothing. "We got a body?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "And I need to get back to my place and shower, and change. I'd been hoping we wouldn't get a drop before noon."

Rick nodded understandingly. "We'll spend the morning in bed another day. Maybe sometime we'll even manage a whole day!"

Kate simply stared at him. "What makes you think there'll be another morning?" she asked, suppressing the laugh as he looked highly affronted.

"My dearest Detective, if there isn't going to be another morning, you're going to have to shoot me."

She gave a dramatic sigh and began putting on her bra, ignoring his pout. "Fine. I guess I'll have to keep sleeping with you, if only to avoid the paperwork."

"That's better," he said happily as he climbed out of bed and found his boxers. Kate fumbled with her shirt and blushed as he noticed her looking and grinned. He walked over as she was slipping into her pants and put his arms around her. "Are you sure we can't just go back to bed?" he asked, nuzzling his face into her neck.

She brought a hand up to caress his cheek. "Sorry. Another day, maybe."

"Tomorrow?" he asked instantly and Kate felt part of her heart melt.

She turned around and kissed him, delighting in the way he molded his body around hers. "There's a distinct possibility," she replied when they broke apart.

"What do I have to do to make it a certainty?" he asked as he spun them around and looked down at her with, God, _that look _– the look that made her feel like the only woman he'd ever seen.

"Bring me a bearclaw and coffee?"

"Done. You sure you don't want a pony? I'm good with those."

She laughed and gave him one last kiss before she broke away and picked up her blazer. "Just the food for now, I think. We can talk ponies some other time."

He nodded and grabbed a tee shirt. Together, they walked down to the door and he helped her into her coat. "I'll see you in about 45?" he asked as she put her hat on.

"Sounds good," she said, her eyes sparkling as he buttoned her last button and smoothed the coat over her shoulder with a tenderness she couldn't remember having ever felt.

He pulled her in for a last kiss and smiled when she had to put a hand on his chest to physically push them apart. "Be good at the crime scene."

"Aren't I always?" he asked charmingly.

She snorted. "Never. But try today? See you soon, Rick."

With that, she was gone. He stared after her, fully aware of the fact that he looked like a lovesick teenager. He probably was.

…

Kate arrived at the scene 30 minutes later and met Ryan at the edge of the tape. Their body was in Central Park, and the sun was barely even up, so it was deserted and slightly misty. Rick couldn't have written a more eerie setting, she thought grimly as Ryan led her over to the vic.

A young lady, probably three or so years older than Alexis, was lying prone on the ground, her neck at an odd angle from the rest of her body. One of her arms stuck out disturbingly and there was a small pool of blood by her leg.

"What have you got for me, Lanie?"

Lanie looked up from where she was crouched over the corpse and grinned at her. "I've got a dead body. What have you got for me? You look awfully awake this morning. Where's your shadow?"

"I woke up feeling good," Kate shrugged and narrowed her eyes at Lanie. "And Castle's on his way."

"Uh-huh," Lanie grinned, before she caught Kate's eye and switched into ME mode. "Victim's neck was snapped, which I'm calling COD. She also has a broken arm and a stab wound in her upper thigh—didn't knick the artery. There are contusions on her arms and neck, so I'd say she struggled. Time of Death, dealing with the temperature out here and the blood, I'd say was about 2:00am."

Kate nodded and looked down at the girl. Her braided blonde hair was lying messily beside her and her lifeless blue eyes were wide open. Her arms, despite the break, were neatly arranged over her chest. She was wearing a white blazer and skirt, like she'd come from a business meeting.

"Any ID?" she asked as Esposito approached them.

"Not yet. And there's no blood trail or footprints, due to the cold."

"Alright, let's get her back to the lab and run missing persons, facial and prints. Maybe something will pop. Does it look like our killer left anything behind?" she asked Lanie.

"I can't tell, but I might have a partial print on the neck."

"What have we got this morning?" a cheerful voice asked from behind them.

Kate turned and found a bearclaw in her palm and a coffee being extended to her from a radiant looking Rick Castle.

"Gee Castle, you sure look happy this morning," Esposito grinned.

Rick looked at him. "You look happy too," he countered.

Ryan and Kate snickered and Esposito narrowed his eyes. "No man, I mean you look really happy. In fact, it looks like you got…well…"

"Got good coffee on the way to work and slept better than I have in a while? Well, Esposito, they don't call you a Detective for nothing, do they?"

Esposito scowled at them and helped Lanie begin to move the body. She turned as they walked away and gave Kate a pointed look. Ryan noticed and smirked at Kate. "5 bucks says she calls you down to the morgue the minute we get back."

Kate shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm not taking that bet."

It was Ryan's turn to look sour. He followed his partner off while Kate and Rick exchanged a laugh. Kate was the first to sober, and she whacked him with the hand holding her bearclaw.

"What was that for?" he yelped.

"Don't look so damn happy!" she muttered as they followed the group out.

"I will if you will," he muttered back, bumping her with his hip.

Kate scowled, but felt the corners of her mouth twitching up. Every time he moved his mouth she had flashbacks to the previous night and felt tingles shoot through her body. And, judging by the way he kept staring at her and then grinning, he wasn't fairing much better.

"We're going to need acting training," she sighed as they got into her car.

* * *

**Author's note II: Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story! Your input and comments have meant so much to me. I haven't been able to do a lot of review responses, because I've been so busy, but know that I do read them, and they mean the world to me. They truly do.**

**I did start a new story, called **_**What Pales in Comparison**_**, which is a post-Countdown fic, and will be getting a third chapter sometime this week. However! I will not abandon **_**Rock Foundation**_**. This story will always have an update on Mondays, and other days if I'm lucky enough to get that much time. **_**What Pales in Comparison**_** will probably get Tuesday or Wednesday updates, and other days, contingent on inspiration. **

**Thanks you for reading. I hope you have a wonderful week!**

**XO**

**Emma**


	15. Chapter XV

**Title: Rock Foundation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle characters or their story lines. I just borrow them for fun.**

**Summary: A Sequel of sorts for my one-shot **_**Rock Solid**_**. Kate and Rick deal with the aftermath of Knockdown and move forward with their lives, learning to balance their partnership with their budding relationship. **

**Author's note: Here is the latest chapter. It's a long one, and it sets up a lot of stuff, so I hope that eases the fact that there was only one update this week. I promise to ALWAYS post a chapter on Mondays (barring a cataclysm). I've found that this story is coming more slowly to me, but no less easily. **_**What Pales in Comparison**_** is getting more frequent updates right now, but rest assured that I will not abandon this story. **

**

* * *

Chapter XV:  
**

What have you got for me Lanie?" Kate asked as they walked into the 12th.

"I've got questions. Get your butt down here," Lanie exclaimed into the phone.

"Do you also have evidence? We're breaking a case here," Kate rolled her eyes and Rick laughed.

"Yes I have evidence. Give Writer Boy to Ryan and Esposito and get down here!"

Kate shook her head and hung up. "I'm supposed to hand you off to the boys. Do you think the three of you can be productive while I'm gone? I don't want to find another football stadium up here," she asked sternly as Ryan and Esposito walked over.

"Hey, we can be mature," Rick replied.

"Yeah, Beckett. Just because you found that the _one _time," Esposito added.

"Right. And the other four times?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Detectives detecting, sorry," Ryan replied, grabbing the other two and pulling them toward the murder board.

Kate laughed and got into the elevator, preparing herself for an intense session of girl talk in the presence of a dead body. That always made it more intense, for some odd reason.

"Spill," Lanie demanded when Kate walked through the door.

"Evidence first, dish second," Kate countered.

"Fine," Lanie pouted. "She's got a broken ankle and bruised ribs. I think your killer took her down. COD is asphyxiation."

"Strangled?"

"Suffocated," Lanie pulled the sheet back and showed Kate the bruising that the early morning fog had covered.

"And the stab wound?"

"I don't know," Lanie shrugged. "Revenge, anger? There was no reason for it."

"Anything else?" Kate asked.

"I got a print and I've sent it to recognition. I'll let you or the boys know when it comes back."

"Alright, thanks," Kate scribbled the notes down and then turned to leave.

"Uh-uh!" Lanie grabbed her arm. "You will dish or I will tell your boy up there about the Karaoke stakeout."

"You wouldn't."

"You know I would."

"Fine. What do you want to know?" Kate asked, trying to look as uninterested as possible. It worked.

"Kaaate. Come on! I haven't seen you look that _happy_ in, well, ever. Was it good?"

"Was what good?" Playing Lanie was almost as easy as playing Rick sometimes.

"Girl, Imma smack you."

Kate laughed. "The best, Lanie. It was the best."

"Ever?"

"Yeah."

"Like, better than Royce? _Josh_?"

Kate grinned. "Twice as good as both."

"Seriously?"

"_Seriously_."

Lanie gaped. "I don't know that I can ever look at him the same way again."

"It wasn't just that though, well…you know what, I'll spare you the details. There was this connection? I've never felt that before."

"You're in love," Lanie shrugged, laughing as Kate's jaw dropped. "Oh please! You've been in love with each other for _years_." Kate just stared at her. "Don't tell me you don't feel it."

"I didn't say I didn't," she replied.

Lanie gasped. "You've already said it?"

"No," Kate replied, looking behind her as if Rick would suddenly appear. Knowing him, it was a distinct possibility. "I'm saying that I'm aware of it, but we only _just_ starting dating, Lanie. It's too soon for that."

"Because he's your one and done, right?"

Kate bit her lip. "I think he might be."

"I've known that for years," Lanie smiled.

Kate rolled her eyes. "I've gotta get back upstairs." She gave the ME a smile and headed for the doors.

"Kate," Lanie called. Kate turned. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Lanie," Kate replied. "And I'm happy for you too," she said quickly, before she bolted from the room.

"Happy for me? Why? Kate Beckett!"

Kate jumped into the elevator and laughed as she spotted Lanie poking her head out of the morgue. The doors closed. Oh, Lanie had it bad. But, then again, so did she.

When she reached the bullpen, she found the boys very studiously studying the murder board and compiling possible suspects and acquaintances. She smiled and went to stand next to Rick, letting more of their sides touched than was probably appropriate. Though, to be fair, when were they ever respectful of each other's personal space? Her talk with Lanie hadn't made her realize anything new, but it had certainly made her mind spin. But, she found, to her surprise, that simply standing by Rick made the mental noise go silent.

"Do we know who she is?" Kate asked him, looking up at the photo of their victim.

"Tammy James, NYU student," Rick replied, pointing up to the board where they'd complied what they had found. "A kid jogging in the park gave the name to the uniforms. He's in her English lit class. And has an alibi," he added as Kate opened her mouth.

"Alright. Why was she in the park, especially that late?"

"I just got off with the assistant Dean. Seems Tammy worked for the school paper and was about to brake a story on the drug ring in Washington Square Park," Ryan relayed.

"Why was the found in Central Park then?" Rick posed.

"To throw us off," Kate replied.

"Vice just picked up the owner of that ring last night," Esposito added. "The finger print Lanie found isn't a match for him, but he gave us a name." He handed her a file. "Daniel Furgus, his hit man. Vice is getting him in now."

Kate and Rick exchanged a look and Kate thanked the boys. She and Rick perused the file on Daniel Furgus, a young man with no convicted priors.

"Hey," he said a few minutes later. Kate looked up to find him staring at the picture of Tammy James. "Does it…nah," he shook his head.

"What's up?"

"She just…Blonde hair, blue eyes, serene pose. You don't think?"

Their eyes met and Kate suddenly had a flashback to a moment a few months earlier when she thought he had died. She took a breath and looked up at the photo. "No, I don't think, actually. There's no rope. The death was very violent, which isn't his M.O."

"You don't think he'd change his modus?"

"I don't think he'd be dumb enough to do it in the middle of the park. We'll question this kid, and if it's not him, I promise we'll look into it."

He looked over at her and nodded.

Six hours later, they left the interrogation room together, each more than shell-shocked. Their hit man, Furgus, was 18, and had been carrying out hits for his uncle 'Toby' since he was 14. The young man had been raised in the drug world and was so far gone that he didn't even feel the slightest bit of remorse for what he had done. A psychiatrist was being called in to do an assessment, given his background, before formal charges were brought.

"I almost hope he's crazy," Rick murmured as they sat down at her desk and watched the uniforms bring Furgus back down to holding to wait for the Doctor. "I just can't imagine. Alexis was still playing dress up then, and I don't mean for dates."

Kate gave him a sad smile. "I think I was too, at that age."

"How can you do that to a kid?" He asked, leaning his head on one of his hands as he toyed with the set of nesting dolls he kept on her desk.

"I honestly don't know, Castle. This one passes even my weird and horrible standards."

He nodded and put the doll down, choosing instead to stare off and through the window. Kate watched him for a moment before gathering the necessary forms to do paperwork, so that they could get out of there. They'd closed the case quickly, which was a relief, and a bit surprising. A part of her remained uneasy with the confession they'd gotten from the kid.

And though the case had shaken her, it seemed that it had hit closer home for Rick. She supposed it made sense. Rick was a father, and seeing a kid the age of his daughter surely brought things into question. And while she loved Alexis, she wasn't exceedingly close to her. _Yet_, a small voice at the back of her mind nagged. She shook it off.

Kate began doing the paperwork, glancing up at Rick every so often. She moved her left hand over toward his and slid her pinky in between his ring and pinky fingers. He looked down at their hands and then glanced up to find her working diligently, a small smile on her face.

He felt a bit of his worry fade away at the gesture. Their evening the night before and early morning had been so wonderful, but he'd lost sight of it with the interrogation. That she was comfortable enough to comfort him in the middle of the Precinct (the subtlety of the gesture didn't negate its significance) spoke volumes.

"Hey, hand me a few of those and we can get out of here," he suggested quietly.

Kate looked over at him and smiled before passing him the forms. They kept their left hands intertwined while they wrote and within 30 minutes, they were ready to go. There was significantly less paperwork when your 'plucky sidekick' hadn't taken out the perp.

"I'll go give these to the Captain," Kate said when Rick handed her the final form. "You call Alexis and have her meet us at Remy's."

He beamed. "Good plan."

She stood and gathered the papers and then sauntered into the Captain's office. Rick watched her go, convinced that she'd been walking with more hips than usual. He hit speed dial 1 and waited for Alexis to pick up.

"Hey, Dad!" her cheery voice greeted him and he felt his funk fully leave him.

"Hey, Pumpkin. Would you like to meet me and Kate at Remy's in about 20?"  
"That sounds great!" she enthused. "I'll meet you there. Now let me go so I can finish this math problem."

"You got it. See you soon, Sweetie."

He hung up and smiled. Then he looked up and found Esposito and Ryan standing in front of him with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Remy's with _Kate?_" Esposito asked.

"Well, Alexis doesn't call her Beckett. Does Jenny call you Esposito?"

Esposito scowled. "Every time I've ever met Alexis, she called her Detective Beckett."

"And you've seen her recently?" Rick asked.

"Nah man. I think the last time she was here must have been a few months ago," Ryan replied.

Esposito elbowed him. "What's changed then, in those few months?"

"I've been over to their house to work on cases more," Kate replied as she joined their little group. "You're awfully nosy, Espo. I see Alexis for dinner some nights too."

Esposito grumbled and walked off.

"You guys have a nice evening," Ryan told them before he went to go rib his partner.

"Hopeless," Kate laughed as Rick handed her jacket over. "Is Alexis coming?"

"She'll meet us there. I figured we could get a booth and order fries to start?"

"Of course," Kate smiled.

They walked toward the elevator and Kate caught Esposito and Ryan watching them from across the bullpen. As they stepped inside, she hooked her arm through Rick's and twirled a lock of hair with her finger. The doors closed on their shocked faces.

"That was devious," Rick said with glee as the elevator began to move.

"Serves them right. I swear, you'd think that they have nothing more in their lives than our potential relationship!"

"Well, it is pretty great," Rick murmured, leaning toward her and placing a kiss to the underside of her jaw.

She felt her knees go weak just as the elevator dinged. "Elevator protocol," she murmured.

"My biggest nemesis," he sighed as they pulled apart.

"Bigger than writer's block?"

He looked affronted. "The first rule of writer's block is that we don't discuss it," he told her matter-of-factly. "Secondly, what writer's block? I have more inspiration than a famous person writing an autobiography— so much that I may never be able to stop."

Kate blushed as they walked down the street. It wasn't a highly romantic statement, but the essence of what he was saying was huge. She was enough inspiration to keep him writing forever.

"Huh. Well," she stammered.

He laughed and grabbed her hand. "Are you blushing, KB?"

"Shut up, Castle," she said lightly.

"Ooh, Castle. I must have done something bad."

She rolled her eyes. " 'Shut up, Rick,' doesn't have the same ring."

"So it's a situational thing then? Does that mean that you're going to call me Castle if I'm naughty in bed?" he leered as they crossed the street.

Kate knew an opportunity when she saw one. "No, no," she purred, pulling him flush against her body by his lapels when they reached the other side. "It's Rick, in bed. It's so much easier to scream with only one syllable, don't you think?" She leaned up to his ear. "Rrrrick!" she moaned quietly.

Then she stepped back. He stood there, his jaw hanging open and his arms slack. She smirked as she watched him blink a few times, before his eyes darkened and he took a step toward her, reaching out to grab her around the waist and pull her back to him.

"That was cruel," he told her, before he brought them together for a searing kiss.

They were breathless when they broke apart. Rick leaned his forehead against hers and they locked gazes. "That'll show you," he said quietly.

Kate laughed. "If that's my punishment, then I think I'll have to say your name like that all the time."

"Could be fun at work," he grinned.

She swatted his shoulder. He laughed and pulled her inside and over to their booth to wait for Alexis. He asked Ernie for a basket of curly fries and a round of milkshakes.

"You know," Kate began when Ernie walked away, "it's a wonder that I haven't gained a hundred pounds since we met. Fries _and_ milkshakes?"

"Well, it's only fattening if you don't plan to work it off later," Rick shrugged.

They met each other's eyes and both felt the temperature of the room rise. Then Alexis walked over to the booth and the moment was over.

"Hey guys!" she greeted, sliding into the booth beside her father. "How was work?"

Rick slung an arm over her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "Caught the bad guy, served some justice. You know, normal world saving and whatnot."

Alexis raised an eyebrow at Kate, who laughed. "We did catch the guy today, actually. So your Dad's right; he's just being melodramatic."

"Ah, well, what else is new?" the teen laughed as Ernie brought their fries over.

"Thanks Ernie. Could we have the regular for myself and the lady, and chicken fingers with honey mustard for the younger lady?"

"Can do," Ernie smiled. "Nice to see you," he told Alexis.

"Likewise," Alexis replied. He nodded and went to put in her order.

"How was school today?" Kate asked, taking one of the fries and dipping it in her shake.

"Good," Alexis shrugged. "Nothing eventful, but nothing bad either."

"Did you feel good about that test?" Rick asked.

She smiled. "Yeah. I think I did really well."

Rick grinned and raised his shake. "To doing really well!"

They clinked glasses and Kate looked across at the pair, taking in Alexis' calm, happy demeanor and Rick's relaxed face. Seeing his kid was important, especially today.

"How's Ashley?" Kate asked.

Alexis grinned. "He's great. We have a date in two days."

Kate smiled at her excitement. "Where's he taking you?"

"Roller skating," Alexis said happily. "But he says he can't really skate that well."

"Which means she'll clean the floor with him," Rick interjected.

"Do you skate well?" Kate asked.

Alexis blushed. "I took some figure skating lessons when I was younger, so I can do some fancy stuff when I skate. Dad thinks it's hilarious that I'm so much better than everyone."

"Is that because you're living vicariously through your kid, Rick?"

"Oh, no. I can skate rings around her," he grinned.

"Can you now?" Kate asked, looking to Alexis for confirmation.

"I may have taken half of my lessons from Dad after I graduated from the intermediate class," she shrugged.

"I'll show you sometime, if you're good," Rick told her.

Kate rolled her eyes. "I'll work on that for you."

"Do you skate?" Alexis asked.

"Apparently not as well as the two of you," Kate laughed, "but I get by."

"I'm seeing a skating date in our future, Kate," Rick said happily as their food appeared.

Alexis grinned as she watched Kate blush her father beam at the Detective. Kate was good for her Dad. She hadn't seen him look so happy in a long time, and that included Gina, the second time. She'd liked Gina well enough, and they still got along, but Kate was different. Kate didn't seem to be trying to be anything other than a friend. Alexis would be lying if she wasn't excited at the prospect of Kate becoming part of the family, in a more formal way, but she was fine to be friends, for now.

They laughed and ate, exchanging stories and talking about silly things. Kate was glad to see Rick relaxing after the case—Alexis was a balm to his worried mind. To her surprise, she felt tension she hadn't know she was holding flow out of her as she laughed and smiled with the energetic pair. Perhaps Alexis was a balm to her too, though she hadn't known it.

They finished dinner an hour later and made their way back to the Castle lair. Alexis didn't question it. The more time Kate spent with them, the better. She smiled as Kate linked arms with her and they took off in front of her Dad and talked about him, just loud enough for him to hear and protest.

"Doesn't Martha get back tomorrow?" Kate asked as Rick let them into the apartment.

"At four. She says she'll be here at six, dinner mandatory. She also requests your presence," he replied as he hung up the coats.

"I'm gonna go finish my homework," Alexis announced. "Please come tomorrow?"

Kate smiled at her. "As long as work doesn't get in the way," she replied.

"And I'll drag her away for a little while, at least, if it does," Rick told his daughter, laughing as Kate whacked his head.

"You guys try not to kill each other," Alexis laughed.

They watched her go up to her room and Rick waited until her door closed before he grabbed Kate around the waist and pulled her into his chest. She squeaked in surprise but was silenced as his lips descended and met hers in a fiery kiss. They broke apart and Rick took her hand and brought her into his office, closing the door behind them. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

Kate laid her head on his shoulder and smiled as his breath tickled her neck. "You okay?"

"Do you realize how difficult it is to keep my hands to myself when we're at the Precinct?" he whispered.

She shivered at his words and wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck. "I can imagine. And I thank you for refraining."

He nodded and pulled back to look at her. "Can I ask you something though?" She nodded. "Are hugs kosher? I mean, not in front of the boys, because that would blow our cover. But if something really gruesome goes down, or you're nearly shot or something, can I hug you when no one's around?"

"Just hug me?" she asked, curious.

He brought a hand up to cup her cheek. "Sometimes you just want to hold someone, you know?"

She covered his hand with her own and nodded, her chest tight. "I do. You can hug me."

He smiled and pulled her back to wrap his arms around her again. They stood, simply hugging in the middle of his office for a few minutes.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

"For what?"

"For understanding, about earlier."

She smiled into his shoulder. "Different cases get to all of us. I get why this one got to you, and, you know, I like Alexis; it's no sacrifice on my part to spend time with her."

He pulled back and kissed her temple. "Thanks for that too."

She leaned up and kissed him, and within a moment, the fire was back. Their mouths dueled and hands began to roam. She removed his suit jacket and he got rid of her sweater, running his hands over her back and stomach. They necked furiously for a long while, before the sound of Alexis rummaging around the kitchen broke them apart. Obviously, she couldn't see through the closed door, but they caught each other's eyes and silent understanding passed between them; kissing was great, but there was something awkward about doing it seven feet from Alexis.

"Hey guys, have you seen the apples?" the teen called, as if aware that they were thinking about her.

"Bottom shelf?" Rick called back.

"Nope."

They disengaged and Rick went out into the kitchen while Kate straightened out her hair and placed their discarded clothes on the couch. When she walked out of the office she found Rick standing on the counter and removing a bag of apples from the top of one of the cabinets.

"Do I want to know why that was there?" she asked a pajama-clad Alexis.

The girl laughed. "He put them there a few days ago when we were playing a game."

"What game?" Kate asked.

"The give-me-back-my-cellphone-or-everything-you-need-today-will-mysteriously-go-missing game," she replied. "Though, eventually it turns into hide-things-from-each-other-to-see-who-has-the-best-hiding-spots, and Dad usually ends up winning that one."

Kate simply stared at her while Rick climbed down from the counter and handed the apples to Alexis.

"Thanks Dad," she smiled, rinsing one under the faucet before putting the bag back into the vegetable crisper. "Have a nice night. I'm going to bed. Will you be here for breakfast, Kate?"

"I have an errand to run early, but if you're up I might catch you," Kate replied. "But I suggest you sleep. Saturdays are made for sleeping, you know."

"I might take you up on that," the teen smiled. "If you're not here, I hope you have a good Saturday, Kate."

"You too," Kate replied.

"Night, Pumpkin," Rick added.

Alexis smiled and made her way up the stairs. Kate and Rick watched her go, separated by the counter.

"Do you want to head up even though it's early?" he asked after they'd spent a minute just staring at each other. Then he shook his head and held up a hand. "Rewind. Are you staying tonight, Kate?"

Kate laughed. "I'd love to head up to bed," she said quietly.

He grinned and came around the island to take her hand, leading them upstairs*. They entered his room and he closed the door and flicked on the lights, turning around to find her lying on his bed.

"Tired?" he asked as he sat down by her hip and put his arms on either side of her.

"It's been a long week," she said quietly, meeting his eyes.

"Yeah. It has," he agreed, leaning down to press his lips to hers in a very light kiss. He pulled back and she scooted over so that he could lie down next to her. Kate snuggled into his side, her head resting on his shoulder, one of her hands rubbing over his chest.

"A week ago we were sneaking into a building to catch an assassin," she murmured.

Rick covered her hand with his and squeezed her to him with his other. "Yeah."

"You saved my life."

He looked down at her and their eyes met. "Always."

That word would probably never seem normal to her again. He had saved her life more than once in the past. In fact, within the past three years, every time someone had tried to gun her down, he'd been there to spin her out of the way, push her to the ground, shoot the bastard, or ninja attack him and punch his lights out.

She couldn't find the words to tell him how much his being there meant to her. How much his quiet declaration of _always_ made her heart pound. How much just the touch of his hand when she was upset made everything better. How much she had come to depend on his jokes, his smirks, his presence in her life. How he'd broken down so many of her carefully crafted walls, and how those barriers now lay in rubble at her feet. She couldn't tell him how free she felt—how safe she felt—

standing in the middle of the ruins of her defenses.

So she poured her feelings, her thoughts, her gratitude, her _love,_ into kissing him with everything she had.

* * *

***Rick's Bedroom. I know, I know, it's on the first floor. I realized this the first time I had Kate go upstairs to shower, but didn't catch it until the chapter went up. I have, therefore, left the bedroom where it is, for continuity's sake. I apologize for the faux pas, and ask you, humbly, to forgive me. **


	16. Chapter XVI

**Title: Rock Foundation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle characters or their story lines. I just borrow them for fun.**

**Summary: A Sequel of sorts for my one-shot **_**Rock Solid**_**. Kate and Rick deal with the aftermath of Knockdown and move forward with their lives, learning to balance their partnership with their budding relationship. **

**Author's note: This is possibly the longest chapter yet. I hope you like it. I enjoyed writing it. **

**

* * *

Chapter XVII:**

Kate woke the next morning to the feeling of lips kissing their way down her neck. She smiled and reached a hand back to cup Rick's cheek as his mouth explored her pulse.

"Morning," he murmured into her ear.

"Morning," she replied sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Early." His teeth found her ear lobe and Kate gave a contented sigh.

"How early?" she asked a minute later.

"Bout 6:30," he growled, flipping them over so that he could lavish her face with kisses.

"I…have to get up," she breathed into his mouth as their lips finally met.

"You're already getting me up," he mumbled back.

She laughed. "No, I actually have to get up, Rick."

He pulled back and pouted at her. "You're sure you have to go?"

Kate sat up with him and gave him a gentle yet firm kiss. "As amazing as a morning in bed with you _does_ sound, I have to run an errand before work."

"Errand?" he asked, tilting his head in thought. A moment later, his expression changed from boyish to concerned. "You're going to talk to Lockwood."

Kate nodded and felt her heart flutter as he drew her close and kissed her forehead, his arms cradling her to his chest. His hands stroked through her hair. This switch between the boy-Castle and the man-Rick would take some getting used to, but, oh; he kissed her cheek and she felt warmth spread over her body.

He'd done unmentionable things to her the previous night after their kiss had escalated to near scorching levels. His mouth, his chest, his _hands_— he'd touched her in ways no man had ever done, ways that made her writhe and scream and feel so utterly cherished all at once.

Their love-making—that was what it was— had been amazing, but here, with his lips against her cheek and his hands running soothing circles over her back as they sat in the middle of his bed, she felt twice the passion of the night before.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked quietly, his breath tickling her ear.

Kate squeezed her eyes shut. She did. She truly wanted him to come. But this was something she needed to do on her own. "Thank you, but no."

He pulled back to look at her and they had a conversation with their eyes. After a moment, he nodded and gave her a chaste kiss. "Can I make you breakfast before you go?" he asked when he pulled back.

"I was planning on grabbing something after. I don't really want food right now," she admitted.

"Then let me walk you to the door?"

"I think I'll be safe on my own, but a little extra security can't hurt. You never know in this apartment," she said, smiling as he grinned and stood, extending a hand to her.

They dressed together, taking turns to button up buttons and straighten collars on each other. When they were clothed, Rick took her hand and walked with her to the door. She was about to slip into her heels when she felt his arms sweeping her up and into a mind-numbing kiss. They broke apart and Kate looked up at him, trying to look confused but failing as a grin split her face.

"You like me without my heels on," she told him.

He smiled guiltily. "Don't get me wrong, I love the power heels. Sexy! But, well, there's something kind of nice about being able to do this," he pulled her into a hug and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Like I can hug all of you."

She pulled back and gave him a small smile that told him she liked their height difference too, before she slipped into her heels. Now eye-to-eye, they considered each other. Rick was the first to break and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Have a good morning. I'll be by the Precinct later. Call me if you get a body before then?"

"Of course. I'll see you later, Rick," she said as he opened the door for her. "Have a good breakfast with Alexis, and apologize for me, would you? I promise to try to make it for dinner."

He laughed. "Oh, you'll be here. I won't be the one to disappoint my mother, and you're an integral part of keeping her happy tonight."

Kate simply laughed. "Catch you later," she said, and then she hopped into the elevator, watching as the doors closed over his smiling face.

Rick stared after her for longer than was probably acceptable for his age. Then he shook himself free of the spell she'd cast on him and went about showering and getting ready for the day. It was Saturday, so he didn't technically need to be at the Precinct, but, well, Kate was there.

He glanced at the clock as he made his way back down to the kitchen and groaned a bit. It was only 8am. He grabbed a muffin and retreated to his office, deciding that he should be productive if he wasn't going to be sleeping. Before he knew it, it was 9:30 and Alexis was bustling around the kitchen.

"Hey, Dad," she greeted as he came in. "I'm heading to Ashley's to study for the day. I noticed Kate's gone."

"Yeah, she needed to get some things done. Is this your idea of sleeping in? 9:30?"

"Considering that I'm usually up by seven, yeah," she shrugged. "You're usually asleep when I get up these days, or already gone."

"I know, but you generally sleep past 10 on the weekends," he said as he handed her a glass and got out juice.

"I've done a lot of sleeping in the past few days. I think my body's giving it up now."

"Rejecting sleep? Want to share some of those interesting genes with me?" Rick asked excitedly.

Alexis shook her head as she dug into her bowl of cereal. "Sorry, these are all mine," she told him. "What are we having for dinner, and where?"

"I think your Gram wanted to order in, so probably Chinese or Italian, if that's alright with you."

"Chinese sounds great," she replied as she put her bowl in the sink and grabbed her bag. "Will you be with Kate all day?"

"Probably. I'll have my cell on me. Call if you need anything."

"Okay. See you later, Dad."

She skipped from the apartment, leaving her father to watch after her. Rick sighed. His little girl wasn't quite so little anymore. In fact, in just a year, she'd be getting ready to head off to college. He was old, and getting older, and she was about to leave forever.

It was with this very heavy feeling that he left his apartment and made his way to the station, stopping to pick up coffee and a bear claw in case Kate hadn't eaten yet. He walked into the bullpen and found all three of the Detectives sitting around Kate's desk, a file open in front of them. He placed the coffee and treat down on the desk and leaned over Kate's shoulder to look at the file.

"Did we get a case?" he asked quietly. No one seemed surprised to find him there.

"Nah, we're just looking at our closure record for the past three years," Kate replied. "It's been surprisingly good."

"Hmm," he replied. "What happened three years ago?"

Ryan and Esposito looked over at him and then glanced at Beckett. Castle was leaning over her shoulder, his hands next to her arms so that he practically surrounded her. Beckett was chewing on a pencil and refusing to look at Castle, while the man himself smirked.

"Wasn't that about when we got new computers?" Beckett asked the boys.

They laughed as Castle pulled back. "Hmpf," he grumbled, pulling up his chair. The three Detectives watched him do so, realizing that none of them had sat inhis seat, in deference to the fact that it was _his_.

"I think the lab also got an upgrade that year," Esposito added.

"Didn't the Captain get a bigger budget too?" Ryan grinned.

Castle pouted and made a grab for the folder. Beckett was quick, but he managed to grab some of the papers. "Seems these records only go back to the Tisdale case. Tell me, didn't you solve any other murders that year before hers?"

Ryan and Esposito stopped smiling and Beckett simply rolled her eyes. "Of course we did. But these records only go back so far."

"What was significant about the Tisdale case then?" Rick countered.

"Not sure," Esposito shrugged. "Did something happen to you Ryan?"

"Nope, you?" Ryan replied.

"Nah. Must have been Beckett. Tell us, Beckett, what changed for you?"

"Oh, you know, picked up a pet that wouldn't leave me alone," she waved them off. "I don't know how it would have affected our closure rate though."

Castle just stared at them, caught somewhere between outrage and amusement. "What breed was this 'pet,' pray tell?"

The boys watched their boss and her 'pet' lock eyes. It was one of those freaky moments when the two of them communicated without using words. And it wasn't like they were making non-verbal comments on someone's outfit. No, these two had whole conversations, about heavy stuff, with just their eyes.

"I'm not sure. I'm fairly positive that he's a mutt, stuck somewhere between pain-in-the-ass and surprisingly helpful."

"Sounds like a worthwhile pet. Ever think about getting him a collar?"

Ryan and Esposito snickered while Beckett rolled her eyes. "I don't know, Castle. I'm not sure he could handle a shock collar and a whip. I don't think one would be effective without the other, do you?"

Now all three boys looked stunned and Kate internally grinned. God, men were easy!

"That's just wrong," Esposito muttered and stood, Ryan following closely behind him.

"Jeez, that was over the top."

Rick was still sitting there, mouth agape.

"Cat got your tongue, Castle?" she asked as she took the files from him and returned them to the folder. "Okay, seriously? It was good, but it wasn't _that_ good."

He shook his head a little. "Sorry, got caught up in a daydream."

"Please don't tell me that you actually want a shock collar."

He laughed a bit nervously. "God, no! Just, well, that image led to other images, which led to a rather vivid memory of last night."

"What happened last night?" Esposito asked, having walked up on his way to the break room without either or them noticing.

"I tripped and got shocked by a wire. It wasn't pretty," Rick replied instantly. Kate was tempted to be impressed by the speed of the lie.

"Uh-huh," Esposito replied. "And what did you do last night, Beckett?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business Espo," Kate replied. "But, if you must know, I went home after I had dinner with Castle and his daughter. Had an early night. Why, what did you do last night?"

"I had pizza and we saw a movie," he shrugged.

Kate and Rick grinned at each other. "We?" Rick asked.

"Got a new lady friend, Espo?" Kate added.

"Did I say we? I meant I. _I_ saw a movie."

"Oh, wow, seeing a movie alone?"

"That's a bit sad, Bro," Castle told him. "Hope you meet a nice girl soon."

Esposito's phone rang and he answered without looking and then his eyes widened. He quickly schooled his features and began giving monosyllabic answers to the person on the other line.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, of course. See you then. Right. Me too." He hung up the phone, took one look at their curious faces, and turned around, marching over to his desk, where he pretended to look busy.

"I feel like we should have a roster or something so we can keep track of how many times we win," Rick said happily, leaning back in his chair.

"I almost want to compliment you on your lying skills. Almost."

"What's stopping you?"

"Other than the fact that it would be giving you a compliment and adding to your already grossly large ego? I'm not sure how comfortable I am with how fast you came up with that."

"Like yours was any less questionable?" he scoffed.

They stared each other down for a moment. "Well, this is a silly argument," Kate said. "Well played, Castle," she stuck out a hand.

"Likewise, Detective."

They shook hands, fighting the urge to laugh at themselves. Kate reopened the file and looked down at the long list of cases they'd closed with Rick's help.

"We really have closed more cases with you here," she said quietly.

"You would have closed them without me," he shrugged. "But I'm happy to be 'surprisingly helpful' for as long as you want." Kate smiled. "I didn't get a chance to ask; how was your errand this morning?"

"It went as I expected it to," Kate shrugged, as though that movement would really make the entire thing inconsequential.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, leaning in so that their words could not be overheard.

"I didn't go in with any presumptions. He'll talk someday."

Rick nodded and leaned away, reaching for a pad of paper she didn't know he kept on her desk. He took a pen and began scribbling. Kate was momentarily confused until she found the fingers of their left hands entwined. They worked on in silence, Kate doing some paperwork while Rick wrote. No one bothered them and they were done with everything, well, Kate was done with everything by 3pm.

"Does your mom need to be picked up?" Kate asked as they bid the boys goodbye and made their way into the elevator.

"No, I sent a driver. She'll get home in time for dinner."

"What is dinner?"

They stepped out of the elevator and stood together on the street. "Either Chinese or Italian. My mother will let me know which tickles her fancy once she's on the ground."

"You're so whipped," Kate giggled.

"I like to think of it as self preservation, in place of being whipped, thank you."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself," she smiled.

"Do you need to go home, or do you want to go sit in the park or something?" he asked.

She could read the lingering concern in his eyes. Her morning had been far from perfect once she'd left his house. Not only had 'Lockwood' refused to talk, but she'd been held up in traffic and spilled coffee all over her counter at home. It wouldn't have mattered, but after the fruitless trip to high security to see the only piece of the puzzle they had, everything had seemed worse.

"Sitting in the park sounds nice, actually," she replied.

He smiled and they walked away from the Precinct, their bodies close together. Once they'd turned the corner and cross the street, Rick wrapped an arm around her. Kate smiled and leaned into him, sliding her own arm across his waist to grip the back of his jacket. They walked over to Central Park, despite the distance. Neither was in a hurry.

They found a quiet bench and sat together, Rick's arm over her shoulders. It wasn't an extremely intimate embrace; any passerby could easily misconstrue the two as friends. But Kate felt the hand he ran over her arm and the way his body rose and fell with breath against her side.

"How late did Alexis sleep in?" Kate asked after a few minutes.

Rick laughed, the sound rumbling through his chest and into her body. "9:30. I swear, I don't know where that child gets it."

"You're up early to come work with me."

"Yes, but that's the product of 16 years of having a child. I'm still not a morning person. And Meredith, well, you can't get her up before eight if your life depends on it."

"Not even Alexis?"

Rick sighed and she felt his arm tighten around her. "She got up for the first few months, because Alexis was still breast feeding, something I'm still surprised Meredith agreed to. But once we got her on a bottle, she wouldn't get up. Even when Alexis was very small, I was the go-to parent for nightmares or wet beds. Meredith was virtually unwakable."

"That sounds less than ideal," Kate hedged. It sounded horrible, but it had been his life.

"It was, but only in that Alexis needed her mom and Meredith only wanted to be a mother from ten to eight. I loved taking care of Alexis. Yes, the nightmares were painful to watch and listen to, and no one wants to hear his baby crying in the night because she's sick or hurting, but those are some of the best memories. The ones where I could just hold her and make the bad things go away—I don't have that kind of magic anymore."

Kate put her hand on his knee. "But you're still her Dad," she said softly. This was what it was about. Alexis was growing up. Most of her was sad for him, watching as he mourned for the childhood his daughter was leaving behind. The other small part of her was oddly turned on by the paternal vibes he was giving off. This was so not the time for that.

"Yeah, but she's not little anymore. And I'm not the person she'll want to come to for all of her problems. And she'll leave, go off to college…I'm not ready for that."

Kate was surprised by how upset he sounded. "Hey," she sat up so she could look at him. "You okay?"

He blinked a few times and then gave her a smile that was very nearly real. "Yeah. Sorry, got a bit maudlin there."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Not maudlin, Rick, just serious. Alexis is growing up, and yes, she will go off to school, but that's over a year away. She'll always need you, even if that means that she's calling to ask you how to stop a sink from attacking her."

He grinned. "Do you know the answer to that one? Because I don't."

"How do you think I have that example? I had to call my dad when I moved into my first apartment during college. I turned the sink on and it went absolutely haywire, flooded the bathroom. I ended up sitting in three inches of water, sobbing over the phone. But Dad talked me down and got me through it. Later that month, he showed up and taught me how to fix everything."

She felt his lips against her temple and raised her eyes to meet his. "Thanks, KB," he said softly before he leaned in to kiss her.

It would have been easy to be completely swept up. She could feel his emotion pouring through the kiss, feel it wrapping around her with his arms. The comfort thing worked both ways, and she was glad that she could give him the solace he so often gave her.

"Rick," she protested as they began to move from sweet to heated.

"Nu-uh," he murmured against her mouth, pulling her closer on the bench.

"Paparazzi," she managed.

He broke away and rested his forehead against hers. "Well, that's a mood killer."

Kate giggled. "I can think of worse. Anyway, we need to get to your house so that your mother has someone to come home to."

"Have we really been sitting here for that long?" he asked, glancing at his watch and finding that it was 4:30 already.

"Time flies," Kate shrugged, standing and extending a hand to him.

He took it and they walked over to the nearest street and hailed a cab. He looked over at her and was glad to see how relaxed she looked. He hadn't meant for their trip to the park to be about him. She was the one who'd had the difficult morning, after all.

"And sometimes talking about someone else's problem is the best way to get over a bad day," she said.

Rick startled. "How the hell did you do that?"

"You didn't think you were the only one who could do the mind Ninja thing, did you? Man, your ego," she shook her head, laughing at his dumbfounded expression.

"I…that's hot and disturbing all at once!"

"Glad to keep you on your toes, Ricky," she said as the cab stopped. She got out and waited while he paid the cabby and then took his hand. "Don't feel like you always need to fix problems. Sometimes just being you does it for you…but don't take that to heart too much."

He just looked at her. "Extraordinary," he said after a minute.

She blushed and looked down at her shoes, feeling suddenly shy. Men had told her all her life that she was gorgeous, stunning, beautiful, hot…the list of things she had never truly believed went on and on. But there was something about the honest and raw way he said 'extraordinary' that made her stomach flutter. It was hard to _not_ believe him when he spoke that way.

His fingers found her chin and he tilted her head up so that he could see her eyes. "You are," he asserted.

She smiled and kissed him lightly before she moved away and took his hand to tug him into the building. They rode up in the elevator, Kate's cheeks still tinged pink and a small, shy smile gracing her lips. As he watched her try to fight an internal battle over his words, he vowed to say them as often as she'd let him. He could tell that she didn't always think that much of herself. And she should. He certainly did.

They entered the apartment and he took her coat, hanging it up while she slipped out of her heels. He turned around and had a sense of déjà vu, seeing her standing at the door, the same height as she had been that morning.

"Wow, you _really_ like me without my heels on," she teased.

He growled and pulled her to him, capturing her into a searing kiss. Her hands ran over his chest and up to his neck, tugging him impossibly closer. He felt overwhelmed by the power of her kiss, her scent, her skin beneath his hands. They tugged and caressed, hands finding bare skin by lifting shirts and scooting under hems. When air became absolutely necessary, they broke apart.

"God, I…" Rick stammered. His 'vast arsenal of rapier wit' was failing him. Words couldn't express what had just happened.

"I keep thinking…" Kate panted. "I keep thinking it will stop being so, so…"

"Consuming?" he offered as his brain kicked back into gear.

"Yeah, but it's like the opposite," she whispered.

He nodded against her forehead where their heads met. "Yeah."

They stood there for a minute, simply gazing into each other's eyes, their bodies still pressed as closely together as you could get while still wearing clothing.

"Um, should we set for dinner?" Kate asked. "Where's Alexis?"

"Up here!" a voice called from the top of the stairwell.

They wheeled around, dropping their arms and stepping away from each other. "Uh, hi, Sweetie!" Rick said enthusiastically.

"Hey Dad, hey Kate," she replied with a grin. "I didn't want to interrupt the moment, but Grams just called. She'll be here in half and hour, and she'd like to eat as soon as possible."

"Okay, well, I'll go make that call and check my email, then," Rick stammered and then walked over to his office.

"So, how was your day?" Kate asked after an awkward minute in which Alexis grinned and she shifted around uneasily.

"It was good. I studied with Ashley," Alexis replied as she skipped down the stairs. "How was yours, any good murders?"

Kate took in the interested expression that looked so much like Rick's did. "You are so your father's daughter," she laughed. "But not today, no. I did some paperwork and your father wrote a bit."

"Boring day then?" They walked over to the kitchen and began getting plates and silverware.

"Not really," Kate shrugged as she opened a drawer to get napkins. When had she figured out where their napkin drawer was? "Sometimes the quiet days are just relaxing."

"But detecting sounds so interesting," Alexis enthused while they laid everything out. "And getting to give people that closure? I mean, you have such an important job."

Kate looked over at the teen. Rick's gorgeous, brainy, talented daughter was praising _her_ job? "It's…satisfying, that's true," Kate replied.

"I think it sounds fascinating," Alexis continued.

"Parts of it are. Parts of it are horrifying."

They had moved to the couch without either having realized it, and sat facing each other with their legs pulled up and their heads resting on their hands.

Kate watched a flicker of understanding pass across the girl's face. "Does it make it hard to live a normal life?" Alexis asked.

"I don't have a normal life," Kate shrugged. "I catch killers for a living and spend my nights looking at photos of dead bodies."

"But you date and read and have fun too."

"I do, but I can tell you the dating pool is small when you're in my line of work. Guys tend to scare off easy when you say: Homicide Detective." Alexis nodded and Kate smiled. "But, sometimes you find the right one. I mean, you don't exactly have a normal life either, do you?" she asked, looking around at the pictures of the Castles doing all manner of odd things.

"I guess not," Alexis laughed. "That's why I don't think it would bother me."

"Don't think what would bother you?" Kate asked.

"Being a Detective."

Kate stared at her. "You want to be a Detective?"

"I've thought about it," Alexis replied, looking suddenly shy. "I mean, I know I might not be strong enough or I might be too emotional…"

Kate laid a hand on her knee. "Oh, Alexis. I think you're strong enough to do whatever you want, and don't let anyone tell you that emotions are bad." She waited for Alexis' nod. "I'm not surprised because I think you'd be bad at it; I'm surprised because of all of the amazing things and doors you have open, you want to choose the one that involves dead bodies and constant danger to your being."

"I just…Reading Dad's books and hearing about you and what you do— it sounds so worthwhile and interesting and challenging. I'm not saying it's definitely what I want, but I've been thinking about it," she petered off.

"We can talk more about this whenever you want," Kate assured her. "I wouldn't mention it to…" she was cut off by Rick's presence.

"Wouldn't mention what?" he asked, looking between them.

"How little I liked Ashley's last attempt at cooking," Alexis supplied.

The Castle's had a lot of excuses and white lies just lying there for them to use. She'd have to ask Alexis why that was. She couldn't imagine that the girl needed to lie all that often. Maybe it was just being a writer's kid.

"Oh, cut the poor kid some slack!" Rick exclaimed. "I'm impressed that he's even trying."

"I'm impressed that you're impressed," Kate returned. Alexis grinned.

"And why's that?" Rick asked.

"Complimenting the boyfriend? That's very mature of you, Rick."

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

The girls giggled while he turned around and went to look for wine for dinner. Just then the door opened and Martha bustled in, laden with bags.

"Grams!" Alexis squealed, jumping off the couch to hurtle into her Grandmother, who looked completely prepared for it.

Kate got up and walked over to the foyer, meeting Rick halfway there. He wrapped an arm around her and leaned down to kiss her cheek. Martha looked up from Alexis' shoulder and caught the gesture.

"About time!" she said.

Alexis turned around and grinned. "I know, isn't it great?"

They disengaged and Martha hugged Rick. "Finally, Kiddo," she whispered into his ear. He smiled and nodded.

Then she moved over to Kate while Alexis and Rick grabbed a few bags and whisked them upstairs.

"Welcome back," Kate said, starting slightly as Martha pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you. And welcome," she replied, letting her go so she could get a good look at the Detective. "You look well. Richard told me about the case, though I'm sure he didn't tell me everything."

"I think sometimes less is more," Kate nodded. "But I'm good. We're getting there, and that's all I can hope for, really."

"Very true. Now, when did this happen?" she asked.

"Um, I guess about a week ago?" Kate blushed.

"I'm so happy for you! It certainly took you two long enough."

Kate laughed a bit. "Yeah. But we're here now, right?"

"Right. And we're very glad that you're here, all of us," Martha beamed. "I know you'll make him very happy."

Kate felt like that statement packed more of a punch than it seemed. She was about to respond when the bell rang. "Oh, that'll be the food. Rick?" Kate called up the stairs. He appeared, dragging Alexis with him, the girl scooting across the floor in sock-clad feet. "Food's here," she told him.

The two hurried down the stairs and soon they were all seated around the table passing Chinese _and_ Italian around. Martha was watching everything Kate and Rick did, which wasn't much, while she and Alexis held court in conversation.

Kate was happy to let everything wash over her. Alexis might want to be a Detective, _like her_. Martha had basically welcomed her to the family. And Rick had his hand on her knee and kept sneaking glances at her throughout the meal. It felt as though the future were looking back at her and had sent her this moment to entice her to want for more.

She'd had her revelations about Rick. She knew. She truly knew. But now, sitting with his family, she felt a new wave of understanding break across her mind. Rick came with a family, which meant that she would have a family. It meant that she'd have Alexis and Martha all the time. It meant that there would be holiday dinners and celebrations. Her father could be there. They could have Christmas in the loft and have an amazing tree. They could have holidays in the Hamptons. They could…

The fact that she was jumping the gun didn't bother her. She wanted to be a part of this, of their little world. And it seemed like all of them wanted it too. Was it because they'd been working together and been friends for so long that this switch was just organic? Shouldn't she need more time before coming to all of these realizations? Shouldn't she want to get some distance, think it through?

Rick's hand gave her knee a squeeze and she glanced over at him. The look of pure affection he sent her as their eyes met squashed all of her worries. She reached down and laced their fingers together on her knee. She didn't need time. She just needed this.

As their eyes met and her fingers found his, Rick wondered if she was feeling the complete sense of wholeness like he was. He hadn't thought that his life was missing something—that he was missing something— before he met Kate Beckett. But now, with her sitting at his dinner table with his mother and daughter, he wondered how they'd gone so long before taking this step. This was the only reality he wanted. This was the only reality he needed. This was _it_.


	17. Chapter XVII

**Title: Rock Foundation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle characters or their story lines. I just borrow them for fun.**

**Summary: A Sequel of sorts for my one-shot **_**Rock Solid**_**. Kate and Rick deal with the aftermath of Knockdown and move forward with their lives, learning to balance their partnership with their budding relationship. **

**Author's note: I'm really glad that everyone is enjoying this story so much. Last week I got an obscene amount of hits on Tuesday for this and **_**What Pales in Comparison**_**, and I have to tell you, it kiiiinda made my week. Okay, it totally made my week. So thank you for reading, and thank you to those of you who review every time, those of you who have reviewed and those of you who don't, but are reading anyway. Lots of love!**

**Emma**

**

* * *

Chapter XVII:**

"Kate?" Rick asked groggily. He squinted in the dark and found her sitting against the headboard, her legs pulled up to her chest.

"Hey," she replied, lifting her head from her arms. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"S'okay," he told her as he pulled himself up and scooted over so he could look at her. "Why're you awake?"

"I woke up a while ago and just couldn't go back to sleep," she shrugged. He knew that tone. That was the 'I'm upset and lying about it,' tone.

They'd gone to sleep after eating dinner and playing a board game with his family. He'd invited her to stay and she'd accepted, smiling shyly. They hadn't done anything this evening, content instead to cuddle up under his comforter and chat until they had both fallen asleep.

He looked her over now. She was swimming in his tee shirt and boxers, the neck of the shirt drooping over one of her shoulders. Her face was slightly puffy, as though she'd been crying, and she looked absolutely run down. The change was startling; she'd been very upbeat all day and while they'd had dinner.

"Kate," he said gently, moving to run a hand over her back. "What's the matter?"

She gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Nothing."

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Kate felt the little resolve she'd had begin to crumble. No one had called her 'Honey' in the longest time. The last person that had was her…

"I'm," she looked over at him, unsure of what to say. He smiled encouragingly and simply continued to rub her back, his other hand coming to rest on top of one of hers on her knee. "I miss her," she whispered very quietly.

Rick let out a breath and leaned over to kiss her temple. "Of course you do."

"I just…being with your Mom and Alexis…it made me happy. It made me really happy. But I woke up and then all I could think about was how I'll never…never have that with her. How she'll never get to meet them, or you…how she won't be there for Christmas. How she'll never meet her grandchildren. How she won't be there for the wedding…how…" she finally let go and tears began to slip down her cheeks.

Rick wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, cradling her against his chest. "Oh Kate," he said sadly, pressing his lips against her forehead and rocking them side-to-side. "I'm so sorry."

She nodded into his chest and he felt her wrapping an arm around his neck, her other hand twisting into his shirt as she allowed herself to feel. He was so focused on holding her that it took him a few minutes to realize what she'd said. Grandchildren, the wedding—his mind began to whir, pictures of their future swirling tantalizingly before his eyes. But then she let out a sob and he crashed back to earth. There would be time for all of those things, but right now, she needed him.

He felt her trying to reign it in—could feel her forcing herself to breath regularly. But she was shaking with the effort and her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Hey." He tilted her chin so that he could look at her. She slowly opened her eyes, her lips pulled resolutely between her teeth. "It's okay to cry."

She shook her head and took a steadying breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to unload this on you."

Rick had to take a second to get his brain to function. "Kate, if we're going to do this, _really_ do this, then you have to know that I'm here for all of it. For the good stuff. For the bad stuff. For when you want to kill me because I'm a pain in the ass." She gave a very small laugh. "For when you want to hug me, kiss me, do the unmentionably amazing things you can do to by body." She whacked his chest and he smiled. "But mostly, Kate, I'm here for you. I'm here when you want to cry, laugh, scream, shout, cuddle, talk…anything and always."

Their eyes met and he leaned down to kiss her. He felt her tears against his cheeks and pulled back to find her weeping again, but the edge of desperate pain was gone from her face. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears and pressed butterfly kisses to her skin. "If it were reversed, would you do the same for me?"

"Of course," she whispered.

"Exactly. So just let go, Honey. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Kate met his eyes as he rubbed her cheek. She leaned in and kissed him for a moment, before she buried her face in his neck and let herself grieve for the loss of her mother. His hands rubbed her back and legs and his lips pressed kisses to her face and hair. And while she cried and a part of her broke all over again, she couldn't remember anyone but him having held her like this. She'd always been stoic with the other men she'd let into her life; crying, grieving, feeling— they made you weak, and the men she'd dated wanted her to be strong.

But Rick…Rick had seen her at her worst. Had seen her shoot the man who killed her mother. Had watched her slam dirt bags up against glass. Had seen her get her heart broken. He'd seen it all, and he was still holding her, still kissing her. He still looked at her like she held the answers to the world in her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered into his neck a few minutes later. "I," she pulled back and snuffled. "I don't do sharing very well."

He chuckled softly. "I know. But you can. I'm here to share with."

Kate nodded and leaned her forehead against his while her breath came back to her. He pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose and she smiled. "I'm still sorry I woke you. We're both going to be exhausted tomorrow."

"Nothing a bit of coffee can't fix," he shrugged. "And plus, it's only 1am. We went to bed embarrassingly early last night."

"Must be because you're getting old," Kate replied as yawn split her swollen face.

Rick laughed. "Yeah, I'm the old one."

He gave her a sweet kiss before shifting her off of his lap and standing.

"Where are you going?" she asked, confused as he extended a hand to her. "Where are we going?"

She stood and he led her into the bathroom, turning on only one of the lights so that they weren't blinded. He rummaged in the cabinet and came out with a washcloth. He guided her to sit on the seat of the toilet and then ran the cloth under warm water, returning to stand in front of her with it. Then he gently cupped the back of her head with one hand and began running the washcloth over her face with light strokes, wiping away the traces of her tears.

Kate felt her breath catch in her throat. It was such a tender gesture. Here he was, doing something she wouldn't have even remembered to do for herself. She couldn't remember now why she'd ever doubted him—why she'd ever been hesitant to jump in with him.

When he was done, he draped the cloth over the bath and then turned to look at her. "Do you want water, food, an actual bath?" he asked quietly.

Kate shook her head and stood to wrap her arms around him. "Thank you, Rick."

"Anything, Kate," he replied before they broke apart and walked back into his bedroom together, their hands entwined.

They climbed back into bed and Rick pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest and wrapped a leg over his stomach. He smiled when she kissed his chest and let out a contented sigh.

"How're you feeling?" he whispered.

"Much better," she replied just as softly. "Rick, I…" she didn't really know what to say, only that she wished she could find words to tell him just how amazing he was. Finding that she didn't have the words, she leaned up and kissed him.

He smiled into the kiss and shifted her so that she lay atop him. They kissed lazily, neither trying to move forward. Tonight wasn't about the physical stuff. It was about her knowing that he would always be there. And he thought that maybe she did know, maybe she believed him. There were many ways to prove that you trusted a person, but for Katherine Beckett, the highest trust came in seeing her at her most broken—when all her walls were down.

Even splotchy and puffy, she was beautiful. In fact, he thought this was the most beautiful she'd ever been. Because here, with her lying on his chest, her lips making lazy circles against his, and her breath mixing with his, Kate had never seemed more real. He loved the super cop she was during the day, but this—the real Kate— was the woman he felt himself falling for harder than he'd ever fallen before.

After a long while, they pulled apart and Kate lay back down, shifting slightly so that her head was pillowed on his chest, with the rest of her body molded into his side.

"Goodnight," she whispered into his skin.

"Goodnight, Kate," he replied.

And then sleep took them both.

…

"You okay?" Lanie asked.

Kate looked up from the corpse lying in the alley. "Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Your eyes look a little bloodshot, that's all."

Kate shrugged. "It's nothing."

Lanie looked unconvinced. "Where's your shadow?"

"He's having breakfast with his family and then he'll meet me at the Precinct."

"Were you supposed to be having breakfast with them?"

"And what if I was?"

Lanie grinned. "Nothing. I was just wondering."

Kate caught on. "Everything's fine in Castle land, Lanie. My eyes have nothing to do with that…much."

"Much?"

Kate glanced around. "I may have, uh, opened up last night."

"Are we talking rain gutter or floodgates here?"

"The latter."

Lanie looked up at her, a small smile on her face. "I'm proud of you."

"For what?" Esposito asked, coming over to stand that the feet of the unfortunate woman.

"For having guessed that our victim was smothered to death," Lanie replied without looking up. "There's also a stab wound to the upper thigh, which, if suffocation hadn't killed her, would have caused her to bleed out."

"TOD?" Kate asked.

"Probably around midnight."

"Anything from the uniforms?" Kate asked Esposito.

"No wallet or belongings in the alley," he replied.

"That's because she still has her wallet on her," Lanie interjected, pulling the aforementioned item out of the woman's pocket and handing it to Kate.

"Cecile Waters, 36. She's a teacher at the school a few blocks from here," Kate relayed. "Alright. Let's head back and contact the school, find out what we can about her. She's wearing a ring, so we should try to find the husband as well."

Kate looked up as Esposito handed Lanie a dollar.

"Told you she'd catch the ring before we got the body back," Lanie gloated.

"One of these days, you'll be wrong," he grumbled before stalking away to meet Ryan at the mouth of the alley.

"What's that about?" Kate asked as she and Lanie stood.

"Nothing," Lanie shrugged.

"I'm giving you a week," Kate told her, before she walked away, leaving Lanie with the body.

…

"Where's Kate?" Alexis asked as she came down the stairs and found her father making breakfast, Grams seated at the counter.

"She got a call about an hour ago," Rick replied, placing a plate of French toast out for his daughter.

"And you didn't go with her?"

Rick shook his head. "I wanted to have breakfast with you."

Alexis smiled. She hadn't worried that including Kate in their lives would change things, but it was always nice to get that reassurance.

"So, what's on your agenda for school?" Rick asked as he joined them on the other side of the counter.

"I have a test in Physics and we're playing volleyball in gym," Alexis relayed. "Orchestra practice after school and debate team after that. Then I'm studying with Paige again."

"Well that sure beats my day," Martha remarked from the lip of her coffee mug.

"I'm sure everything will go perfectly," Rick replied.

Alexis laughed. "Thanks. It won't be that bad. I'll probably be home by 9, at the latest."

"Hopefully, I can say the same," Rick laughed. "What about you, Mother?"

"I'm meeting a friend for lunch and then I have a dinner date with a few colleagues from the guild."

"I'm glad we all have things to do," he said happily.

"Will Kate be here tonight?" Alexis asked after a couple minutes.

The question caught him off guard. Kate had stayed over for the past few nights, and it was beginning to feel very normal to have her in his bed. But would she be there tonight? He honestly didn't know. "I'm not sure, Sweetie."

"Oh, okay."

"Why?" he asked.

"I like Kate, Dad," Alexis rolled her eyes. "So I like having her here."

"I'll second that," Martha agreed.

"Alright, well, I'll invite her and be sure to let her know that she has the Castle apartment seal of approval."

"See that you do," Alexis ordered. She hopped off of her stool and grabbed her bag. "Gotta go. See you tonight."

"Bye, Pumpkin. Have a good day!" he called after her. "I suppose I should go clean up. I'll see you later this evening, Mother?"

"Of course, Dear." He smiled and cleared their plates before he began to head toward his room. "Oh, and Richard?"

He turned. "Yes?"

"Make sure you keep that girl. She's the one."

He couldn't figure out quite what to say. What _did_ you say when your Mother declared your girlfriend of a week to be the love of your life? What did you say when you knew she was right?

He settled on giving her a nod and wave and then scampered up to his room. He looked at the rumpled bed that he hadn't made and images of the previous night flew back through his mind. Laughing and talking their way into sleep early in the evening, then waking and comforting a grieving Kate mid-way through the night— the pictures made him smile and he set off to meet his _girlfriend_ at the Precinct with an extra bounce in his step.

…

"So, what have I missed?" he asked as he set their travel mugs down on Kate's desk and dropped his jacket onto his chair.

Kate didn't turn to look at him but did reach back to grab her coffee. "Cecile Waters, a school teacher at PS. 56," she gestured to the picture of the victim.

Rick came around the desk, grabbing is own coffee, and leaned against the edge with her, staring at the board. "COD?"

"Asphyxiation," Kate relayed. "And she was stabbed in the thigh."

Rick looked at the picture of the nice looking teacher. The blonde was laid out in an alley, her blue eyes staring blankly ahead, hands clasped on her stomach, and a puddle of blood oozing out of her thigh. "Wasn't…" he began.

"Our last victim killed much the same way? Yes. But I've been back through that case this morning. Furgus confessed and his DNA was all over that body," she recounted a bit defensively.

Rick nudged her with his hip. "I wasn't suggesting that you booked the wrong guy, only that maybe there's more to this than the one murder."

Kate glanced over at him. "Right. Sorry."

He shrugged. "Ego's still intact, no worries. So, what do we know about Cecile?"

"She's married. They're bringing the husband in as soon as we can get a hold of him, and a few of her co-workers mentioned that she'd been tense this week."

"Any of them know why?"

Kate shook her head. "Not a clue." She got up and walked around him to sit down in her chair, opening a file on the computer to begin to log what they'd found. "How was breakfast?" she asked.

He smiled and moved to his own chair. "Good. Alexis wanted me to let you know that you're welcome at the loft as often as you please."

Kate blushed faintly and met his eyes. "That's sweet of her."

"Mother concurs," he added, smiling as the blush deepened.

"You've got a nice family, Castle."

"Yeah, they're great," he nodded. "Of course, if you don't show up at least four times a week, I think they may move in with you."

Kate's eyes widened comically. "That…would be tough. My apartment's not that big," she finally managed, once the shock of the comment had worn off.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to be around more then. Can't risk my mother carting all of her stuff over and stealing your bedroom."

"Why would Mama Castle need to take over Beckett's bedroom?" Ryan asked.

Kate and Rick looked up at him. "Castle was just telling me that Martha's worried that she's got roaches in her room."

"Not the whole apartment?" Esposito added.

"Would it be my Mother if it was?" Rick asked the two of them.

"Oh, come on, Castle. Your Mother's not that bad," Esposito chided.

"Bad, no. Dramatic? Well, you've only seen the tip of the iceberg there, Esposito," Rick countered.

"Alright," Kate laughed. "While the three of you discuss the merits of Castle's Mother, I'm going to go see Lanie about the forensics."

"No, wait," Rick stood and followed her, pushing past Ryan and Esposito. "I wanna come. I missed the scene."

The guys laughed as Kate and Rick got into the elevator, and Kate caught, "Whipped," and "Puppy," before the doors closed.

"I'm not a puppy," Rick whined.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Kate shrugged.

She let out a squeak as he pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her and leaning down to whisper into her ear, "And if that happens to be a gorgeous Detective?" He nipped at her earlobe.

Before she could utter anything other than a small, breathy moan, the doors opened and he released her, striding purposefully down the hall. Kate stared after him.

He turned and flashed her a grin. "You comin'?"


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Title: Rock Foundation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle characters or their story lines. I just borrow them for fun.**

**Summary: A Sequel of sorts for my one-shot **_**Rock Solid**_**. Kate and Rick deal with the aftermath of Knockdown and move forward with their lives, learning to balance their partnership with their budding relationship. **

**Author's note: Some of you have been asking for drama. Well, thus begins my drama (though, it actually began quite a few chapter back). It's a bit heavier than a Pizza-oven murder... but I think they should balance each other out.**

**Happy Castle Monday!**

**Emma**

* * *

**Chapter XVIII:**

Kate caught up to Rick as he opened the door to the morgue.

"Finally!" Lanie exclaimed.

"It took us, like, two minutes to get here," Kate protested. Lanie gave her a look. "What's up?"

"Your victim has the same stab wound to the thigh as the last one did."

"Right," Rick nodded.

"I thought that was odd, so I took a mold and compared it to the last victim. It was the same knife."

"The knife was never found," Kate supplied.

"Strangulation patterns match too."

"But we have DNA and fingerprints from our perp for the last murder," Kate defended.

"Yeah. I know. You got the right guy; I'm not trying to tell you that you didn't…just that there's something very weird about this."

"I'll say," Rick muttered to her right.

"Is there any other connecting evidence?"

"None," Lanie replied sadly. "Sorry."

"Not your fault. Alright, come on Castle, we've got work to do."

They left Lanie and made their way back to the elevator. Kate leaned against the wall and blew out a sigh. "Well, that's frustrating," she admitted.

"We'll find something," Rick assured her.

Kate looked over at him. "I don't like thinking that we got the wrong guy."

"I don't think we did. That kid killed the last girl. But, what we need is the guy that killed this one. Then we'll find the connection."

"You know, over the years you've developed quite the pep talk," she smiled as the elevator dinged and they got inside.

"I do have a teenage daughter, and a mother. Pep talks are kind of my thing," he shrugged. "But I'm glad to have found the right one for you. I do like to personalize."

Kate whacked his arm and they smiled goofily at each other until the bell rang and the doors opened onto the bullpen. Together they strode to the murder board, searching for the clue.

"Yo, Beckett!" Esposito called across the room. "The husband, Adam Waters, is waiting for you in meeting room 1."

"Thanks, Espo," Kate replied. "Can you see if you can run down calls on the cell phone? How are we coming on the staff?"

"Ryan's over there getting statements."

"Great, thanks."

Rick followed her into the room and sat down quietly beside her, across from a tall man in an Armani suit. His bronze face was streaked with tears and he looked up at them in surprise, as if he hadn't noticed them coming in.

"Mr. Waters, I'm Detective Beckett," Kate said quietly. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," he shook her hand unsteadily. "What can you…what can you tell me about m…my wife?"

"She was found this morning in an alley near her school building. Did she often walk to work?"

"Ye…yeah. We live nearby. My office is across town, but I don't usually have to be in. I generally walk with her…but today…"

"What time do you leave, most mornings?"

"Um, maybe eight? But she wanted to be there early today. I told her she should st…stay with me. Be late just once, you know, for luck. I'm up for a big promotion." He stared off absently for a moment.

"Was there anything going on, recently, that worried your wife?" Kate asked gently, bringing him back.

"She…She thought someone was following her. But every time I was with her, it never happened. So we were going everywhere together, until this morning. We just couldn't avoid it. I asked her to take a cab, but it was sunny out."

"She wanted to enjoy the weather?"

"Yeah. Yeah, Cecile liked sun."

"Mr. Waters, did Cecile every say who was following her, or what they looked like?"

"It was a man, she'd figured that much out. But she never got a good look at him. I mean, he was always far away…but she just knew."

Kate frowned. "You didn't think to go to the police?"

He shook his head. "We have a friend, a lawyer, Ron Jonston, who told us that without a name or even a face, we didn't have much to go on. Advised us to stay together as much as we could, and just wait it out. I mean, we weren't even sure if someone _was_ following her. I should have walked her anyway!"

"Mr. Waters," Kate said quietly. "This isn't your fault. I know you want to think it is—if only you'd been there. If only this time you hadn't had a meeting. There are a million if onlys, but believe me, none of them are true. This is not your fault. We will do everything we can to find the people who did it, and they will pay for what they did to your wife."

"Thank you," he said.

"If you think of anything else that could be helpful, please let us know," Kate said as they stood.

"I will. Thank you, Detective. And you…" he extended a hand to Rick.

"Rick Castle. I'm assisting Detective Beckett. I'm very sorry for your loss."

Adam gave him a weak smile. "It's a shame. My wife loved your books. She talked Ron's ear off about them last time he was over."

"I'm sure I would have enjoyed meeting her," Rick replied.

"She's…she was wonderful. Excuse me," he turned and gave a nod to Kate before walking quickly out of the Precinct, his shoulders shaking.

They watched him go. Rick felt Kate's hand on his forearm after a long pause and he turned to look at her.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm just…that one seemed harder, you know?"

She nodded. Kate couldn't put her finger on what had made that meeting more serious than familial consultations usually were. They were always horrible, but Mr. Waters' had been especially heavy. She felt Rick's hand come to cover hers briefly before he pulled away and went to make them coffee.

"Beckett!" Ryan called, pulling her from her thoughts.

Kate walked over to his desk where Ryan was taking off his coat. "What's up?"

"So, I went and talked to the principal. She says there's been a man skulking around for the past few weeks."

"Why did no one bother to call the cops?" Kate wondered aloud.

"They did. Cops show up to guard the building, guy disappears. Weeks go by. And get this—cops stopped showing up yesterday."

"Making it easy for our mystery killer to strike," Rick supplied, handing Kate a coffee.

"Did anyone get an ID or appearance on the guy?" Kate asked before taking a large swig.

"Male, mid-thirties. Dark hair. Stubble," Ryan supplied.

"Alright, well, at least we have something to go by. Anything on the cell?" she asked Esposito.

"Nada. Calls to the husband and some Ron guy."

"The husband's lawyer friend," Rick supplied.

"Yeah," Esposito nodded. "Other than those, the most recent was a call to her parents two weeks ago."

"We'll have to get in touch with them too," Kate sighed.

"They're in California, we've got uniforms on it," Ryan told her.

"Okay, well, let's keep digging. She was killed in exactly the same way as our last victim, so maybe our last killer can lead us to our current one. Furgus is all processed?"

"Yeah, we've got them bringing him in."

Kate smiled. "Good work, guys."

They grinned and went about making their calls while Kate and Rick walked back to her desk and perched on the edge, staring at the murder board.

"Why would someone stalk this woman?" Kate wondered aloud. "There's nothing suspicious in the record. The two of them weren't rich, by any means. She's pretty, but not gorgeous. There's no classic motive."

"Maybe it was something else. She's blonde, blue-eyed."

"Rick," Kate said quietly, turning to look at him. "Are you still worried about Tyson?"

He shrugged a bit defensively. "It's his MO. Well, it's not his normal kill style, but it's two blonde women, laid out peacefully. Maybe he's ramping up the violence."

"But our last victim was killed by that kid."

"Right. Maybe he's getting other people to do things for him now. He's not a dumb guy," Rick offered.

Kate laid a hand on his knee. "We'll catch the guy that did this."

He covered her hand. "I know we will. It just…it unsettles me, thinking he's still out there, you know?"

"I do."

"You mind if I call Alexis? She's got lunch now."

Kate gave him a sad smile. "Not at all. Tell her I say hello."

She watched him go with a heavy heart. She wasn't willing to admit it yet, but there was something very wrong with these two murders, and it did reek of obsession. And the last time they'd dealt with an obsessed killer was when Rick was taken hostage and nearly killed.

Kate shook her head to clear her thoughts and sat down in front of her computer, re-reading Cecile's file. No priors, convictions, disagreements, dirty dealings—the woman was a model citizen. Her husband was much the same.

"Beckett!" Ryan called.

Kate turned and watched as Furgus was lead into interrogation. She stood and gathered her papers and pulled her hair back. This wasn't the time to look soft. She needed to be intimidating. Rick fell into step behind her as she walked to the room and they entered together. She'd have to take time to compliment him on the poker face he'd developed over the years. It was actually pretty good.

"Furgus," Kate greeted icily, sitting down across from the teenager. He barely blinked. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Nope."

"We'd like to know who told you to kill Tammy."

"Toby."

Kate shook her head. "Toby told you first, but who told you to stab her?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you stab Tammy? Why not just strangle her and get it over with?"

"Some bum was talking about how cool it looked to see blood run out of someone…and he gave me the knife."

"Morbid curiosity?" Rick added.

"It sounded cool," Furgus shrugged.

"What did this bum look like?"

Furgus looked at her. "A bum. Tall. Dark. Stubble. Ratty-ass clothes."

"Thank you, Furgus. Enjoy prison."

"Hell of a lot better than here," he mumbled as they left.

"We've got to find that stalker," Kate announced as they came to Ryan's desk.

"The school's sending over some video footage now."

"Any word on the husband's friend?" Rick asked suddenly.

"Why?" all three Detectives turned to him.

"Well, this man, Ron Jonston, shows up in their lives just in time to tell them not to go to the police when Cecile starts being followed. He'd have been around for the Furgus case…what if he's our guy?"

"Esposito, find that guy," Kate ordered, striding over to her desk and picking up a marker. She began adding everything they knew and created a separate column for Ron Jonston.

Rick watched her work in silence for a few minutes until the slamming of a phone across the bullpen made them look up.

"Ron Jonston doesn't exist. There's no lawyer in the city with that ID. No records, no social, nada."

Kate turned to Rick. "Looks like he's our guy."

"School footage just came in," Ryan announced.

The four of them crowded around his computer and watched in silence for a few minutes until a man appeared at the edge of the picture, standing against the metal fence of the playground.

"That's him," Esposito muttered.

"K-Beckett," Castle said quietly as beam of light hit the man's face. "That's Jerry Tyson."

"Shit," was Kate's only response.

They all stared at the picture, frozen for a second, before there was a flurry of movement. Kate bolted into the Captain's office while Ryan called the fugitive watch. Esposito began making calls to the school.

Rick watched as people flew about the room. As soon as Ryan's call ended, there was a definite increase of people in the bullpen. Uniforms he rarely saw were printing files and making calls. Karpowski's team was running around. Even some of the guys from Vice had shown up.

He made his way back to Kate's desk and sat down, staring at the murder board. Tyson was back.

"Hey."

He looked up and found Kate standing in front of him. "Hey," he replied.

"We've got the whole city on red alert. We'll get him this time." Rick nodded. "You should call Gina, Alexis and Martha, get them somewhere safe," Kate added after a moment.

Rick's eyes widened. "You don't think?"

Kate just put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know, but I would rather be safe than sorry. I'm telling Ryan to send Jenny to her parents as well."

Rick nodded. "Okay. Okay. Where…where do I send them?"

"Alexis and Martha could go out to the Hamptons, right? You've got guards you can send."  
"Yeah, right. And Gina…She's supposed to be in LA soon, for the movie. I'll tell her to go early."

"Sounds good. Go, make the calls."

They nodded at each other and Kate sat down while he stood. Rick began to walk away before turning around. "You…"

"Will be busy covering your ass. Don't worry."

Rick gave a weak laugh. "Right. You wear a gun." Kate nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna…"

"Go, go," she waved him off.

Rick walked back to one of the deserted meeting rooms and closed the door. He walked over and looked out the window for a second before taking out his phone. Alexis wouldn't like it.

"Castle residence."

"Oh, Mother. Good," Rick sighed in relief. It would be easier to get them out and _then_ explain it to his daughter.

"What is it, Richard?"

"I need you to take Alexis to the Hamptons for a few days."

"Rick, it's the middle of the school week…"

"Jerry Tyson is back," he said without preamble.

He heard her take a breath. "The man who held you at gun point? Serial killer?"

"The same."

"Alright. You're sending us with a guard, I assume?"

"I'll be calling them as soon as we're done. Someone should be there in 20 minutes to escort you to the school and then to the Hamptons."

"Alright. Richard, you're sure about this?"

"Yes. Thank you mother."

"You know Alexis will want to talk to you."

"Have her call me once you've got her safe in the car with you, okay?" Rick sighed. "I'm sorry that I can't come."

"I think, given the circumstances, you should stay here, so he doesn't follow us," she offered.

"Exactly."

"Okay, well, I should go and pack for us."

"Mom," he said quietly. Martha stopped moving on the other side. "I love you."

"And I love you too, Richard. Now, go keep us safe."

The line went dead.

It took him 15 more minutes to call for security for his family and then to convince Gina to leave early. He got her a guard too. Surprisingly enough, their conversation was less stressful than the one with his mother had been.

He met Kate at her desk where they were holding war council, the entire Precinct standing around the murder board. Rick stood at Kate's side and listened as Montgomery continued giving instructions. After a moment, he felt her hand slip into his. He glanced at her and found her watching him.

It was moments like these that made him remember just how extraordinary she was.


	19. Chapter XIX

**Title: Rock Foundation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle characters or their story lines. I just borrow them for fun.**

**Summary: A Sequel of sorts for my one-shot **_**Rock Solid**_**. Kate and Rick deal with the aftermath of Knockdown and move forward with their lives, learning to balance their partnership with their budding relationship. **

**Author's note: Well, hopefully you'll actually get to see this tonight, as long as decides to work with me. Anyway, this chapter has a bit of everything, including some…ahem…MATURE content…so if you're not into that…skip it. You'll know when you see the lead up. **

**I do have a question for which I'd like some feedback. This story started out with almost equal narrative given in both Kate and Rick's perspectives. Recently, it's felt Kate heavy. I'm fine with that, since it suits how I normally write, but please let me know if the shift has been too dramatic. Rick always gets his moments, but it's nowhere near as even anymore. **

* * *

**Chapter XIX:**

"Rick?" Kate said quietly.

The bullpen was empty. Everyone had either gone home, or was out chasing more leads to nowhere. Rick looked up from where he'd been staring at his phone while Kate did paperwork on everything they'd gone through during the day.

"What's up?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," she said softly.

"Oh, just…Maybe Alexis will call again."

Kate gave him a sad smile. "It's late Rick, she's probably asleep. They've called you three times tonight."

"I know," he replied, slipping the phone back into his pocket. "Long day."

She nodded in agreement and brought a hand up to rub at her neck. They'd been going through their evidence all day, and they were no closer to figuring out where Tyson had vanished. Ryan and Esposito had gone with the husband to 'Ron Jonston's' place, to no avail. It was empty.

Karpowski had been running former associates of Tyson's all day, to nothing as well. Every turn they'd taken had been a bust. Rick had even spun a few credible theories that got them further, only to snap them back when evidence was just too far out of their reach.

"How about we call it a night?" she suggested, taking in the circles under his eyes.

"Sounds good," he said.

He stood and helped her into her jacket and they made their way into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his side. Kate turned and wrapped her arms around him. She felt him nuzzle his face into her hair. When the bell dinged, she didn't bother to detach herself, content to lead him to the car, an arm wrapped around his waist.

They only disengaged as they got in. Kate pulled out of the station and drove them to her apartment, figuring that Rick would be more comfortable if the Tyson effect wasn't hanging over his head. There was also the added benefit of Kate being able to be ready for the day at a moment's notice.

She parked and led Rick up to her floor, their fingers threaded together. She opened the door and guided him inside, throwing the deadbolt behind her. They looked at the room together, his hands resting on her hips.

"You hungry?" she asked.

"No," he replied, tugging her closer. "You?"

She leaned back into him and smiled as his arms wound around her midriff. "No. Let's just go to bed."

He nodded. They walked toward her bedroom, stopping so that she could take off her gun and put away her things. Then she led him through and into her bedroom, turning on the light and stopping to look at him. He was tense. His face was set in more of a frown than his usual smile and his eyes lacked the sparkle she'd come to anticipate every day.

"How about we take a bath first?" she suggested.

He gave her a weak smile and tugged her into the bathroom. Kate filled the tub and they undressed each other, laying soft kisses against exposed skin. He stepped in first and she followed and sat between his legs, leaning back against his chest.

"How you doin'?" she asked a few minutes later.

"I'm okay," he replied.

"Liar."

He sighed and ran a hand up and down her side. "I'm sorry for being so bothered by this."

"Rick," she tried to protest.

"No. I know that it's okay for it to get to me, but it's not helpful if you're worried about me. You don't need to be trying to take care of me while we're trying to solve this."

Kate turned in his arms so that she was kneeling and could look into his eyes. "You listen to me, Richard Castle. Don't you think for one second that you're a burden to me in this."

"Kate I didn't…"

"No. My turn. You get to be bothered. The damn man tied you up and put a gun to your head, then left you to live simply so that this could happen. And you're freaked out. You had to send your family away. You get to be bothered by this, Rick."

"But what about…"

"Did you or did you not give us one of our better leads today by spinning your crazy stories?"

"Yeah, but…"

She brought a hand up to his lips. "You're an asset to my team, Rick, and I want you there. If that means that I need to let you hug me and take baths and cuddle up on the couch after work, then, by God, that's a sacrifice I'll have to make."

He cracked a small smiled. "That'll be hard for you."

She leaned in and brushed her lips across his for a second before pulling back. "Damn straight. But seriously, Rick, if it were reversed, would you be willing to hug me and tell me things would be all right? Isn't that what you did during my mother's case?"

"Well, you had Josh then," he said petulantly.

She laughed. "I'd say flowers and beating Lockwood to a pulp count as hugs and cuddles, since physical attention wasn't quite kosher."

"I would have though, yeah," he said, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek.

"Right. So let me be here for you."

He nodded and drew her in for a kiss that quickly turned passionate. Hands slid over slick skin, caressing and stroking. Rick scooted away from the edge of the tub so that they sat in the middle, and Kate wrapped her legs around him. His lips found her pulse point and she moaned as he began to rock against her, sending shockwaves throughout her body.

They locked eyes and Kate rose up, taking him deep inside her. They groaned as she sank down and Rick captured her in a furious kiss. They began to rock, their movements making the water undulate around them as passion grew. But tonight wasn't about the fast and furious. Tonight was slow, steady and strong.

"Kate, I…" Rick stammered as she twisted her hips just so.

"Let go," she whispered, feeling herself beginning to come undone.

He groaned into her mouth and she trembled, feeling the force of it crash over her like a wave.

It took them several minutes to come back to themselves. Rick kissed her neck where his head had fallen to rest. Kate ran her fingers through his hair and pulled back.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey," he replied, giving a small smile. "Thank you, I…" he couldn't quite say how much being with her that way, this way, any way, had helped.

"There's not much that's more life affirming than that," she shrugged. "And you know, I kinda liked it."

"Just kinda?" he teased, planting a loud kiss against her cheek.

She laughed. "Maybe more. But, come on, let's get out and go to sleep."

They gently disengaged and got out, wrapping towels around each other and smoothing back wet hair. Rick slipped back into his boxers while Kate found a pair of sweats and a tank top. They brushed their teeth side by side, bumping hips and laughing at each other. Then Kate pulled him into bed and snuggled into his side.

"A little less on edge?" she asked.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, pulling her closer. He needed to feel her, to know she was there. Having her, being had by her, in the tub, had helped more than he knew it would, but he still wanted that contact. "Yeah," he replied after a moment.

"Good." She kissed his chest. "Try to sleep. Who knows when we'll get a call."

"Night, Kate," he sighed as he felt his eyes closing.

"Night, Rick."

…

The call came at 4:45am. Kate rolled to her side and found her cell, smiling as Rick tried to pull her back to his chest. They'd ended up spooning and he'd managed to keep a hold on her waist as she got the phone.

"Beckett," she answered, her voice hoarse with sleep. Rick began to kiss her neck and she swatted at his face with her free hand.

"Yo, Boss, we've got another body," Esposito relayed.

"You're already there?" she asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Got the call about 30 minutes ago. It wasn't far from my house. Ryan's meeting me here in a few. Captain said you two left pretty late, so dispatch called me first. Thanks for that, by the way."

"We'll be there soon, Esposito," she told him, struggling not to laugh as Rick ran a hand over her stomach.

"We?"

"Yeah, me and Castle," she replied, her voice slightly breathy as his lips found her neck again.

"Is here there with you now?"

Kate's eyes popped open and she gave Rick a gently whack. "No. Why?"

"Well, it'll take longer if you have to go get him."

"Where, Esposito?" she growled. Rick was laughing behind her.

"Riverside Park, near West 93rd street."

"Be there in 45."

"Take your time. I'm sure you two've got things to do."

"Esposito," she barked.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Don't you have detecting to do?"

"Of course, Boss. Tell Castle, 'hi' for me."

Then the line went dead. Kate rolled over and glared at Rick. "He knew you were here."

"Must be that poker face of yours. We'll have to work on that."

She snorted. "Right. I'm the one with a problem."

He laughed and leaned in to give her a kiss. "Morning."

"Morning," she sighed. "Early morning."

He pulled her back in and kissed her again, making her momentarily forget about the body and the call and the fact that it was before 5am. But then she opened her eyes and caught sight of the clock over his shoulder.

"Okay," she scooted away from him. "We've gotta get up, shower, get you to your place so you can change, and get over to the site."

"Okay," he said quietly, his eyes sobering. "Is it him?"

"Esposito didn't say."

He nodded for a moment. "To the shower!" he said enthusiastically, jumping up and then turning to extend a hand to her. "We'll save time if we shower together."

She let him haul her out of bed and then put her hands on her hips. "No funny business, Mr. Castle."

"Will you use your handcuffs if I try?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "No."

He pouted but let her pull him into the bathroom. She was glad to see him acting more himself, and less his age. Despite how often she asserted that his childishness was irritating, she found she missed it when it was gone. The smile he gave her as they stripped down and stepped into the shower together was warm and full of life, and it made her feel safe.

"Rick," she said in warning as his hands wrapped around her waist.

"Just a kiss, killjoy," he murmured as he brought his lips to hers. "Now shower, we've got a body to get to."

She laughed. "It's weird when you try to reverse the roles, you know."

"Oh, I see a number of evenings in our future, Miss Beckett, when I do just that." He nipped at her earlobe before gently pushing her to the side to wash his hair.

"If you think for one second that I'm going to let you go all bad cop on me, you're seriously deluded," she laughed.

"Not even just handcuffs?" he pouted as she reached around him to turn off the water.

"We'll see," she said evenly, before slipping out of the shower.

"You're _such_ a tease!" he exclaimed, coming over to brush his teeth as he wrapped a towel around himself.

"Buck up, Rick, and maybe I won't tease you tonight."

His eyes darkened and met her amused smile in the mirror. "I'll hold you to that."

"You better."

…

It was like déjà vu.

They stared down at the body together. A young woman, maybe 24 years old, with blonde hair and lifeless blue eyes stared back at them. Her hands were clasped serenely over her stomach and her face was bruising, the contusions forming into finger marks. Her right thigh oozed blood onto the path below her.

"Morning," Lanie greeted them softly.

"Morning," they replied in unison.

"Looks like the same story," the ME sighed, squatting down to get a closer look. "Asphyxiation, followed by blood loss."

"Any signs of struggle?" Kate asked, looking the girl over. She was in full jogging regalia. Why would you jog in the park before it was fully light out?

"A bump on the back of the head. I'm betting he threw her to the ground, she got stunned by the blow, and then he suffocated her," Lanie replied.

"Why would she be out jogging at this hour?" Rick piped up.

Kate suppressed a smile. That connection was freaky, sometimes. "She's thin and toned, so I'm guessing she's got an early job but likes to be fit," Kate supplied.

"You'd think she could join a gym."

"Would be safer," Lanie added.

"Any ID on the body?" Kate asked as Ryan came up to them.

"Nope, just the keys hooked onto her undershirt," he said, extending them to Kate in a bag.

"Great. Well, we'll get this to CSU and see if they can provide make and model. If we're lucky, there'll be an address as well. Get her picture out. Canvass for people in the area who may know her."

"She's got the rising business girl or young lawyer look," Rick said once Ryan had disappeared.

"You getting that from the lines around the mouth and bags under her eyes?"

He nodded. "And the being out in the dark to go jogging. She's been trying to do too much."

"Tyson was posing as a lawyer, right?" Esposito added, joining them. "Maybe he knew her."

"Or of her," Kate added. "We need to find out everything we can about the identity he assumed. Let's go back and see if he actually went somewhere, or if it was just a name. We'll meet you back at the station, Lanie."

"See you there," she nodded to them.

The three of them walked back toward the crown vics on the other side of the tape.

"You get enough sleep, Castle?" Esposito asked. "Looks like you were rushed to get here."

"Well, she did wake me with a call at about 5, Espo," Rick replied.

"Oh give it up!" Esposito said, exasperated. "We know about you two, okay?"

"What's up?" Ryan asked, coming over to meet Esposito.

"They're trying to pretend that I didn't call Beckett's this morning, where they were _both_ sleeping."

"What proof do you have for that deluded theory?" Kate asked.

"Don't think I didn't hear Castle laughing in the background."

Kate and Rick stared at him together, before glancing at each other.

"You're crazy, Esposito," Kate told him.

"Hearing voices across the phone?" Rick taunted.

Esposito glared at them and then looked at Ryan. "They're lying."

"I know," Ryan told him, opening the door and getting into the car.

"You're lying!" Esposito insisted.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, Esposito," Rick replied.

Esposito shook his head and got into the car. Kate and Rick watched them pull off from the curb and then got into their own car.

"We really ought to tell them soon," Kate said as she took off from the curb and joined the mess that was rush hour in Manhattan.

"They know," Rick shrugged.

"Right, but I think they deserve a confession."

"You just want to be able to touch me in the Precinct," Rick grinned.

"In your dreams, Castle."

"Don't need to dream it," he said happily. "I lived it last night."

Kate fought a smile all the way back to the Precinct.


	20. Chapter XX

**Title: Rock Foundation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle characters or their story lines. I just borrow them for fun.**

**Summary: A Sequel of sorts for my one-shot **_**Rock Solid**_**. Kate and Rick deal with the aftermath of Knockdown and move forward with their lives, learning to balance their partnership with their budding relationship. **

**Author's note: Things get more intense tonight, my friends. I apologize if it's angsty, instead of the fluff I know we could all use on this, the saddest of Non-Castle Mondays. If you do want fluff, check out my one-shot Bound: it's flufftastic. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Emma**

* * *

**Chapter XX:**

"Gina Becker," Ryan announced as he walked back into the Precinct four hours later.

Kate, Rick and Esposito turned to look at him as he walked over and wrote the name above the picture on the murder board. He leaned against the wall and they sat in silence for a moment.

"Gina Becker?" Rick asked.

"Yep."

"That's…"

"You can say it bro; that hits too close to home," Esposito said for the group.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Rick asked, looking at Ryan. "I mean, she doesn't have a twin or something…or a double?"

"I'm sure," Ryan nodded.

"What else were you able to dig up? We've gotten nothing all morning," Kate told him.

"She's a lawyer—good call, Castle— and just made partner at the firm a year ago. She lived a few blocks over in a big apartment. Family's out in California. No boyfriend that we know of yet. Uniforms are trying to track down records."

"What firm?" Esposito asked, grabbing a file.

"Franklin and Dracos."

"I think they're in here," Esposito mumbled, rifling through the papers they'd collected of every firm that had a Jonston or Ron on the payroll. "And look at that, one Ron Jonston was listed, get this, as a janitor there."

"So much for being a lawyer," Rick added. "But that means…"

"That we can go an canvass the firm for his picture, address and last known sightings," Kate finished.

"Freaky," Ryan muttered to Esposito.

"I know man. They're so together," he replied.

"We're right here, guys," Kate told them.

"We know, Boss," they replied as they moved away to begin making calls and setting up appointments so that they could go canvass.

"Any leads?" Montgomery asked, poking his head out of his office where he'd been fielding calls from the press all morning.

"Ryan found her office, and Tyson was working as a janitor there. The guys are running it down and then we're going to go over there."

"Good work," the Captain nodded. "And the victim?"

"Gina Becker," Rick replied.

Montgomery frowned. "Catch this son of a bitch."

"On it, sir," Kate replied, standing as Ryan and Esposito came back over.

"Meet you there?" she asked them.

"Meet you there."

Kate and Rick followed them out.

"Do you think he killed her because of her name or her looks?" Rick asked as they got into the car.

"I wish I knew. The name's not good either way," Kate replied. "You're sure Gina made it out?"

"Positive. She confirmed it earlier today; I got a text. She and Natalie will get along."

Kate snorted. "I'm sure."

They were silent for a minute. "Why would he be after her to begin with?" Rick wondered aloud. "Our breakup was very public."

"But you were married to her, and then in a relationship with her for another seven months or so. You obviously cared about her."

Rick reached over and wound his fingers between hers. "I did. I cared for Gina very much. But I don't know that I ever _loved_ Gina."

Kate sucked in a breath and focused on the road in front of her, instead of the pounding of her heart and the soft circles Rick's thumb was drawing on the back of her hand. She definitely wasn't thinking about how much his words made her want to pull over and ravish him. Not at all.

"Even so," she replied, "you were with her, and I'm sure he would see her as someone to target."

"You're in there too," he said quietly.

"I am."

"I don't like that."

"Well, I don't like it either, Rick, but at least I have a gun. And, I'm not his type." Her phone rang. "Beckett."

"We've got another body," Esposito told her.

"Where?"

"A block from the firm."

"Same M.O?"

"Not…exactly," he replied. She'd never heard Esposito sound unsteady.

"Okay, we'll be there in a minute."

"What's up?" Rick asked as she hung up.

"There's _another_ body," Kate sighed.

"Another one? Already?" Kate nodded. "Kate, I mean, I know he's a serial killer, but…is there more protocol? This is four girls in less than four days."

She gave the hand she'd had to release a squeeze. "I wouldn't be surprised if we see someone like Agent Shaw."

"Even though we know who he is?"

"We need the extra man power. He slipped away before. I'd welcome it at this point," she admitted as she parked in front of the tape that was being set up around the latest victim. They hadn't even been able to canvass the damn building.

"I think I'd welcome it too," Rick said breathlessly as they approached the body.

The woman on the ground bore a striking resemblance to Kate. Her face was already bruising and she was lying in a pool of her own blood, only this time both her thigh and neck had been slit. She was staring straight ahead, her chestnut hair matting in her own blood. Rick took a protective step toward Kate and pretended to be looking at the scene from her angle.

Kate felt Rick move closer and fought the urge to lean into him. She hated this. She hated being targeted. Hadn't they already done this? Hadn't she already been chased? Why did he have to kill this woman? What was the point? He should have just come after her; that way, she could have arrested him. He didn't need to kill this woman.

"Any ID, Esposito?" she asked, looking over at her boys. Both were a bit paler than usual.

"Katherine Blakely."

Kate nodded and looked around for Lanie, but she hadn't yet arrived. This woman couldn't have been dead for more than ten minutes.

"Why now?" Rick asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why start killing women with poignant names now?"

"Because he knows we know it's him," Kate replied. "And now he's toying with us."

"He can't have gotten very far," Rick hedged, looking around.

"He'll be long gone already," Kate sighed. "But, since it looks like this one was bit more…hands on, maybe we'll be lucky and get prints."

"Another one?" Lanie asked, stepping up beside them. "Ooh, he's escalating."

"In more ways than one," Rick added.

Lanie glanced over at them and Kate saw her notice just how close they were standing. "What's up?" she asked as she put on her gloves.

"The girl this morning is Gina Becker, and this is Katherine Blakely."

"Oh, honey," Lanie said quietly, looking between them. "You two gonna be okay?"

"Murder's murder, Lanie. And at least I don't think we have to worry about my apartment blowing up this time."

"Let's hope that's the case," a familiar voice said from behind them. They turned around and came face to face with Jordan Shaw. "Good to see the two of you again."

"Likewise," Kate replied, sticking out a hand. "The Feds send you down?"

"Mayor asked for backup. He's gotten away twice; we're not willing to see it happen again."

"We're glad for the help," Kate smiled.

"What have you done to her?" Jordan asked, turning to Rick.

"Sorry?" he asked.

"It's a warm welcome, that's all. Good to see you're still with us, Castle."

He grinned and nudged Kate. "I'm surprised myself."

"Oh can it, Castle, or you can ride back with Ryan and Esposito."

"So, what's the story with our killer?" Jordan asked, watching as Lanie went over the body.

"Jerry Tyson, the Triple Killer, resurfaced earlier this year, but managed to escape," Kate began.

"I heard about that. Castle came off as quite the hero. Even some of our boys up in the marble hall were talking about it."

"Nice to be appreciated," Rick replied. "But I could have done without that particular honor."

"I'm sure," Jordan smiled. "What's been going on this time? That's not his usual kill style."

"He's been ramping it up," Kate told her. "Before this victim, it was forced suffocation by blocking the air passages, and a stab wound to the artery in the thigh. He's obviously gone further here."

"She looks like you," Jordan commented, walking around the body.

"Her name is Katherine Blakely, and our victim this morning was Gina Beckers."

"Gina is your…publicist?" Jordan asked, looking at Castle. Kate and Rick stared at her. "What? I did some research."

"Yeah, she's my publisher."

"Well, obviously he wants the two of you to come out and play hardball."

Kate nodded. "And I'm worried that he might keep going like this until we catch him."

"Alright. Anything new to add to the pool, Dr. Parish?" Jordan asked, crouching down to talk to Lanie.

"Nothing," she sighed. "It looks exactly the same, except for the throat, obviously. It's an easy kill. It's just…well, he did this in an alley in broad daylight, and there's very little sign of struggle."

"He knew she was coming by," Kate supplied.

"And he knew exactly how tall she was, so he got her by the face, covering her mouth before she could make a sound," Rick added.

"So she worked nearby," Kate concluded. "Ryan, Esposito! Anything on where Ms. Blakely worked?"

"Another woman at the firm," Ryan told them as they approached. "She and Gina were friends."

"Imagine that," Kate muttered. Rick chuckled.

Jordan stared at them and Rick caught her smiling before she stood. "Alright. Let's go back to the Precinct. They're setting up the war room as we speak."

They filed out and got back in the cars. Kate followed the Fed mobile toward the 12th, her lip pulled between her teeth.

"I don't like this," she admitted, glancing over at Rick.

"I hate this," he replied.

"You have to follow my directions on this one, okay, Rick? No going rogue. We're going to get him, and he's _not _going to get you this time."

"I'll do everything in my power to follow every command you give me," he replied.

They parked and Kate turned to look at him. "What you just said and what I asked for are not the same thing."

"If he comes at you with a gun, and I can knock us clear, I'm doing it," he shrugged. "Otherwise, yeah, I'll do everything you say."

She couldn't decide whether to kiss him or punch him. "Vest. Everywhere we go, you wear a vest."

"Ditto."

"No."

"Kate."

"Rick," she said sternly. "I'm a cop. You're not. You're the target here."

"All I see are women with your names, and now your looks, getting killed. Seems like you're the target," he fired back.

"Because it'll get to you!" she said exasperatedly. They were both frowning. "We got your family and your Gina out of here, and I'm going to make sure that when they come back, you're here for them to come back to."

"And what about you? It's fine if you die, but not if I do?"

"Yes!" she said angrily. "You have a family, Rick. And yes, my father would be devastated, but not nearly the same way as Alexis would be if you didn't come home."

Rick unbuckled his seat belt and turned so that they were chest to chest. "Katherine Beckett. You are no less important to the world because you don't have a daughter."

"And what am I supposed to tell yours when you don't come home, huh?" she bit out.

They stared at each other for a second before all hell broke loose. Hands wrapped around necks and suddenly they were locked in a heated kiss, in the front of her crown vic, parked right behind Jordan at the station.

"What…the hell?" Kate gasped as they pulled apart, hearts racing.

"I think we just had our first fight," Rick replied, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I want you to stay safe, and you want me to stay safe," she said softly.

"Kind of silly to fight about," he replied.

"I doubt it's the last time we'll have this argument."

"Probably not."

"We may have it more than once today," she added.

"Do we get to solve it like this every time?" he asked, his voice forcibly lighter than it had been a mere minute earlier.

"No," she gave a small laugh. "But I think we should table this for right now. Follow my orders as much as you humanly, possibly can, and try to stay away from heroics, alright?"

"I'll do my best."

"I want more than that."

"I know," he said, pulling away to press a kiss to her forehead before they separated. "And I want you to wear a vest and helmet all the time. We'll have to find a middle ground."

Kate blew out a puff of air. "And we don't have time right now."

Rick stuck out a hand. "We both do our best not to get hurt."

She smiled and shook his hand. "This conversation is not over."

He nodded. "I know that. But right now, Jordan is watching up from the doorway, and if we want to get anything done for the rest of the day, I suggest we get out, or she'll have way too much on us."

Kate glanced over her shoulder and saw Jordan leaning against the door frame, smirking. "Fine."

They disengaged and got out of the car, trying to surreptitiously fix their hair and collars. Rick walked in before Kate and Jordan grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Complicated?" she asked with a smile.  
"In new and increasingly frustrating ways," Kate replied, fighting a blush.

"I know what you mean, and I don't have to take mine into the field with me," Jordan said knowingly.

"How did you?"

"Detective, I profile for a living. And besides, you left lipstick on the corner of his mouth and that frustration is all over your face."


	21. Chapter XXI

**Title: Rock Foundation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle characters or their story lines. I just borrow them for fun.**

**Summary: A Sequel of sorts for my one-shot **_**Rock Solid**_**. Kate and Rick deal with the aftermath of Knockdown and move forward with their lives, learning to balance their partnership with their budding relationship. **

**Author's note: So, here's **_**this**_** update. I did it backward this week, just to keep you all on your toes. **

**I know a lot of you have been interested in drama, so, here it comes. Let me know what you think. **

* * *

**Chapter XXI**

"Nothing," Kate sighed, rubbing her fists into her eyes.

It was past 9pm and they were no closer to Tyson than they'd been when Jordan Shaw had shown up that morning. Even with the smart boards and everything they could think of, they couldn't find him.

"We've got an APB on him, Beckett. We'll find him," Shaw told her as she flipped through a file on the first 3XK case. "We've got people at all of his hangouts and eyes on all of his known associates, along with all of the Waters' friends. If he sneezes, we'll hear about it."

"Then why haven't we found him?" Kate asked, looking over at Jordan from her position at the desk in the war room. "How is he still out of reach?"

"We'll find it, Kate."

Kate nodded and glanced through the blinds at the break room. Rick was pacing around while talking on his cell, his face tense. Alexis and Martha had been advised to stay in the Hamptons for the undetermined future, since it was obvious that Tyson was out for revenge. She hated seeing him so upset. He'd been effusive and upbeat all day, but Kate could tell that his heart wasn't really in it. After their argument in the car, they'd been a bit cautious, and hadn't even had the chance to talk about it since they were so busy running down more blind leads.

"So, level with me," Jordan's words broke Kate from her stupor.

"Sorry?"

"You and Castle. What happened there? Last time I talked to you, you were completely against it."

"I wouldn't say against it…"

Jordan scoffed. "Complicated, whatever. What changed?"

Kate considered her question. "We got closer. He's been here for nearly three years and I honestly can't imagine things without him now. And he's been with me through some tough stuff; it just pushed us together."

"He's got your back," Jordan smiled.

"He's saved it a few times since you were here too."

"He's a good man."

"Yeah," Kate smiled shyly. "He is."

"Just be careful, okay?" Kate met her eyes. "Cases like these have a tendency to tear people apart. We got lucky last time, but now he's after both of you, and I don't want to see you go down in flames over it."

"We're working on it," Kate assured her. "It's…it's tough. I want to keep him safe, and he's insistent on being idiotically heroic, which has worked for him in the past, I'll admit. But you can't be that lucky all the time."

"No, but I think between the two of you, you can make sure that neither of you gets killed."

"I certainly hope so."

"I second that motion." Both women turned around and found Rick leaning against the door into the room. "We should head out. Captain says he wants you rested, Detective," he told Kate.

Kate turned and looked at Jordan, who was packing up her bag. "He's right. We'll get a call if Tyson shows up. You've got guards on your buildings right?" Both nodded. "And you promise not to _send them home_, this time?"

Kate gave a weak laugh. "I promise to be sensible and not do anything to put myself in more danger than's absolutely necessary."

"Thank you."

"Make sure someone checks your car?" Rick added as the three of them left the room.

"Will do," Jordan smiled. "We've got some sordid history between us, huh?"

"Sordid stories are the best kind," Rick smiled.

"If you say so, Castle. See you in the morning," said Jordan.

"Night," they chorused.

Kate moved over to her desk and began gathering her things while Rick leaned against the edge and watched her.

"How're Alexis and Martha?" Kate asked.

He sighed. "They're fine. Alexis isn't fond of being kept in the dark, and she's missing school too, so she's…she's mad."

"Is she mad that you made them leave, or that you didn't go with them?" she asked, laying a gentle hand on his arm.

He met her gaze. "A little of both. I've explained that it's for her safety, not mine, since it's far more likely that he'd go after them if I'm there too…but she's…she's always been really good about the fact that I work with you. But she's seventeen, you know?"

Kate nodded. "I can understand why she'd be mad. I would be too."

"We'll have a long talk when this is all over," he murmured.

Kate smiled and slipped her hand into the crook of his arm to gently tug him to the elevator. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Esposito and Ryan hanging out of the doorway to the break room, watching them. She smirked and leaned up to press a gentle kiss to Rick's mouth as the doors to the elevator closed in front of them.

"What was that for?" Rick asked, brushing a hand over her cheek.

"The boys were watching."

"And I missed it?" he gasped.

"Sorry," she snickered. "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll get a very colorful description from Lanie."

"I get those details, right? I mean, girl talk is fine, but…it's about us…" he whined. She grinned; it was nice to hear him being himself.

"We'll see."

"That's not fair."

"Lots of things aren't fair, Castle," she laughed.

They got into the car and waved at the guard who was stationed in the garage. A silence fell between them as the weight of the situation they were in came back down.

"Whose house?" she asked after a moment. Rick shrugged. "What bathtub would you prefer?" she tried.

He looked over at her and took her hand in his. "The one with you in it."

She nodded. "Alright. My place it is."

They drove the twelve blocks without speaking. His thumb rubbed over the back of her hand and she stole glances at him as he watched the city fly by. They needed to find Tyson. She didn't want to have to see Rick like this for much longer.

She led him up to her apartment after they greeted the doorman and police guard. They took off their coats and then stood in the foyer in an odd sense of déjà vu from the night before.

"Rick," she said quietly, bringing him out of his thoughts. "You can't let him win."

He just looked at her. "I had to send my family away. My daughter is mad at me. Do you know how often that happens?" He shook his head and frowned. "And he's gunning for you. I just, God. I hate this!"

Kate nodded and reached for him, but he brushed her off, taking to pacing instead. "He's sadistic and whacked. And I let him get away. If I hadn't said anything about the damn bag, we could have kept him there, or followed him and gotten him and none of this would have happened!"

"Rick," Kate tried.

"It's my fault that he's still out there. Don't you get that? This is my fault! My family's in danger because of me!"

"Richard Castle," Kate exclaimed. His eyes snapped to look at her. "This. Is. Not. Your. Fault."

"But it is…"

"No, listen to me." She approached him again and took his face in her hands so that they were eye to eye. "You couldn't have known that he was the killer. We're lucky you're not dead right now. He would have knocked Ryan out and tied you up whether or not you'd said something about the duffel. It's not your fault. It's _his_ fault. You can't blame yourself for this."

"But…"

"Rick," she sighed, pressing her forehead to his. "It's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for those murders. This is Tyson. And we're going to get him, together, you and me. And then you can bring your family back."

"I just feel…"

"I know," she whispered. "I know, Rick. But you can't let him win before we've gotten the chance to take him down, okay? You can be upset; hell, I'm livid. But you can't let him win."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

"Thank you," she said as she leaned in and kissed him. "Do you want some wine or something?" she asked as they pulled apart a minute later.

He shook his head and tugged her toward her bedroom. He guided her over to the bed and pulled her down beside him so that he could wrap his body around her, hugging her close, her back against his chest.

"I can't bring my whole family back," he said quietly a few minutes later.

"What do you mean?"

"You're already here," he whispered.

Kate felt her chest tighten. He pressed a kiss to her ear and she scooted away to roll over so that they could see each other.

"I mean it," he continued as he ran a hand up and down her side while she toyed with his collar. "You're part of me—part of my family—part of my everything."

She felt butterflies erupt in her stomach as she searched his eyes. No one had ever looked at her like that before. Days, weeks, months—it didn't matter. He'd become her everything a long time ago, before she'd ever wanted him to. And now he was hers and she was his. "You're my family too," she told him.

He leaned down and kissed her with everything he had and she met him bit for bit. They lay there together, bodies wound tightly around each other as their mouths spoke more words than they could possibly say.

Hours later, they fell asleep, still fully clothed, Kate's head nestled beneath Rick's chin, and their bodies as close together as humanly possible.

…

The call came at 3am. Kate extricated herself from Rick's grip to grab her cell from the nightstand, smiling as he groped for her, his eyes still shut.

She groggily pressed the call button. "Beckett."

"Good morning, Detective."

Kate sat up straight and shook Rick's shoulder. "Who is this?"

"I think you know who this is, Detective," the cold voice informed her.

"Jerry Tyson," she said through clenched teeth. Rick shot up beside her and leaned in, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Tell your shadow I say hello as well." He sounded smug and Kate felt Rick's fist clench.

"Why are you calling me, Tyson?"

"I figured I should give you some help."

"Help?"

"You're not doing a very good job of finding me. And the longer it takes, the angrier I become. And when I get angry," there was a scuffling sound on the other end of the line. "I tend to get violent."

They heard a short scream before the line went dead. Kate felt her hand drop from her ear and they stared down at the phone.

"Shit," Rick said after a second.

"You've got that right," Kate muttered as she hit speed dial one. "Yes, dispatch, this is Detective Kate Beckett. I just received a call from Jerry Tyson. I need a trace on the last call made to my cell phone. There was a victim on the other end with him. Yes, we'll be there."

She hung up and climbed out of bed. "Come on, we've got to go to the station."

Rick was up and running into the bathroom an instant later. Kate watched him go and sighed, moving to change her clothes. Tyson was toying with them, which didn't fit anything they knew about him. Kate didn't scare easily. Even when Scott Dunn had blown up her apartment, she hadn't been scared. She'd been spitting mad, but not frightened, even if she did still feel a slight sense of unease whenever she showered alone.

But Tyson was targeting them in the most gruesome way. He'd completely changed his Modus and was escalating with a speed that put chills down her spine. A changing serial killer was about the worst thing a cop could find. And he was after _them. _

She couldn't fight it. She was scared. From the look Rick gave her as he came out of the bathroom, he was too. He stopped her before she got to the bathroom door and suddenly they were kissing with a feverish intensity that left them both spinning.

"We'll get him," she whispered as they finally pulled apart, chests heaving.

"We'll get him."

They looked at each other for a moment before Kate began walking into the bathroom, unsaid words hanging in the still air.

"I…" Rick started.

Kate turned back to him. "I know. And I do too, but I want this moment to be about us and only us."

He gave her a soft smile. "You got it." He leaned in and gave her one last chaste kiss. "Get ready, I'll make coffee."

* * *

**Author's Note, the Sequel:**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. Your support has been so important and encouraging. And thank you also to everyone who has read and reviewed my other stories. You've completely embraced me as a member of this community, and it has made these past few months into something really wonderful for me. I'm constantly floored by your responses and you've made me love writing so much that I barely stop anymore (which is great for the heart, but admittedly hard on the grades!) So, thank you for all of your support. You guys are the best. 3**

**Emma  
**


	22. Chapter XXII

**Title: Rock Foundation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle characters or their story lines. I just borrow them for fun.**

**Summary: A Sequel of sorts for my one-shot **_**Rock Solid**_**. Kate and Rick deal with the aftermath of Knockdown and move forward with their lives, learning to balance their partnership with their budding relationship. **

**Author's note: Okay, so, honestly, this is probably NOT what we need tonight. It's angsty and dark, and for that I apologize, but this is where we are in this story, and, unfortunately, my imagination does not automatically create fluff for the dramatic Castle episodes (well, I mean…it does…but not for my chapter fics, haha). Anyway! Feedback is always much appreciated. Hang on gang, it's about to get very serious:**

* * *

**Chapter XXII**

"Did we get a trace?" Kate asked as they stepped out of the elevator at the 12th.

A uniform looked up at them. "Yeah. Pay phone down by the docks, West side."

"Alright, have you called Ryan and Esposito?"

The young woman nodded. "We sent them down. They'll be waiting for you."

"Thanks. Come on, Castle."

And back down they went. The ride in the elevator was tense. The walk to the car was silent. Once Kate pulled out and they got onto the avenue, she felt Rick's hand engulf hers.

"How bad is it?" he asked quietly as they waited at a red light.

"I don't know, we haven't gotten there yet," she replied, rolling her eyes.

His hand tightened on hers. "No, that he's changing his game."

"Oh," she sighed and glanced over at him. "It's…it's not good, Rick."

"I mean, I know he's violent, obviously, but this isn't his game. He was all about women—blond women. It was a thing about his mother."

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"When he had me tied up last time, I…" he let out a breath, "I sold him a story, profiled, tried to find out what made him tick."

"Of course you did." She didn't know whether to smile or smack him for egging on a serial killer. He was safe now, so she settled on looking disapproving.

"Yeah, not one of my better moments, I'll admit. But, I did find out that I was right. It was his mother; he was neglected, unloved, and then she died. And now…"

"He gets back at her by killing other women," she finished for him.

"But that's just it. He's targeting you, me, my family…this is too different."

"Sometimes these things 'mature' over time, and people become more deranged. I mean, think about Scott Dunn. He didn't start out writing books about his killings. He probably started out by torturing small animals and lighting things on fire."

"Right," Rick nodded. "But why us? Why now?"

They pulled up to the dock and parked. There were a number of other cars already stationed there, flashers throwing glaring light over the quiet water and wood.

"Maybe because we ruined it for him," Kate replied as they got out. "You spelled it out for him. No, Rick," she held up a hand as she watched his face fall. "I don't mean that you did something wrong. All I'm saying is that he may have had an insight after your confrontation, and that led him to either moving past _just_ his mother, or made him more angry."

"So it is my fault."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him to stand in front of her. "A wise man once told me that he wasn't sorry for writing a book that caught the attention of a serial killer. He told me that he wasn't sorry because if he hadn't written it, there never would have been anyone smart enough to catch the guy."

"This is different," he mumbled. "I'm not you."

Kate grabbed his hands. Screw protocol. "No. This is bigger than that. What you did, Rick, might be the only thing that will ever let us catch him. Without that catalyst, he may have moved on, gotten away, gone on a killing spree somewhere else. You kept him here. And I know it doesn't seem like it now, but this is good, Rick. This is going to let us get him."

He met her gaze. "You think so?"

"Yes," she replied, taking the strength to have confidence from the feel of his hands in hers.

"Okay."

"Uh, guys?" Esposito called to them.

They turned and made their way to the anxious looking pair of detectives who were standing near the edge of one of the docks.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked as they drew closer. Neither said a word.

Kate looked down at the body then violently took a step back. She collided with Rick's chest. He was barely moving.

A teenager stared back at them. She had lifeless green eyes and light red hair. This time, there was nothing peaceful about the body. Her eyes were wide in shock and her cheek was bruising. Her right arm was bent at an unnatural angle, and it stuck out of her body almost grotesquely. Blood was oozing out of her thigh and they could see bruising starting to blossom around her neck.

"Do…" Kate's voice stuck in her throat. "Do we have a name?" Ryan nodded and silently passed her a bagged ID and wallet. Kate had to take a few deep breaths before she spoke. "Lexi Castlion?"

"Yeah," Esposito said quietly. "There isn't much sign of a struggle. We're, um, getting in touch with her parents now. She's got a worker's badge on her though. Looks like it's her Dads. So maybe she was down here grabbing something."

"Okay. Is Lanie on her way?"

"Right here, Girl," the woman in question replied. She stepped up beside them and then gasped, throwing a hand over her mouth to try and stop the sound.

Kate turned her head to look at Rick. He hadn't moved an inch behind her and she could tell that he was barely breathing. After a moment, she heard Lanie set down her back and begin to prepare to examine the body. Rick didn't need to see it. Hell, _she_ didn't need to see it. She took a step forward and then turned around, reaching a hand out to give Rick's shoulder a gentle push. He allowed her to turn him away.

"What have we got?" a new voice asked. They looked over and found Jordan striding toward them, determination written all over her tired face. "I hear you got a call, Becke…" she trailed off as she spotted the body. "Is that?"

"No," five voices answered.

"Sorry," Jordan said quietly. She looked around at them for a moment and then knelt next to Lanie. "Castle, Beckett, go back to the Precinct and run down what you can on that wallet," she directed, pointing to the pouch Kate still held limply in her hand. "You two," she turned to Ryan and Esposito, "canvass for witnesses. Now, Dr. Parish, what can you tell me?" she asked, looking at Lanie. The four didn't move. "Are you waiting for an invitation? Go!" Jordan barked.

Ryan and Esposito turned tail and hurried away. Kate gently grabbed Rick's arm. "Come on, Castle. Let's go."

She led him away and back toward the cruiser, keeping an eye on him out of her peripheral vision. She guided him to the passenger side, opened the door, and then turned to him. "Rick," she said gently, willing him to meet her eyes. "Please, get in the car."

He nodded and got in. She closed the door after him and all but sprinted around to get into the driver's side. They just sat there for a minute, staring blankly ahead. She reached over and found his hand. It was clammy and sweating.

"Rick," she started.

"No," he shook his head. "You can't tell me there's a bright side to this."

"You're right," she murmured, stroking her thumb over the back of his hand. "I can't."

After a moment, she relinquished his sweaty palm and started the car. They pulled away from the curb and sped off toward the station. She noticed Rick playing with his phone, his face ashen.

"Call her," she said.

"It's 4:30," he replied.

"Rick, call her. Just tell her you wanted to say I love you."

"I shouldn't wake her."

They came to a red light and she looked over at him. "Please, call her," she asked.

His eyes widened when he met her gaze and he realized that she was worried too. He nodded and pressed his speed dial.

"Hi, pumpkin," he said gently.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetie, nothing. I just…I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

He heard her gasp on the other end. "You're not being held hostage again, are you? Oh, God, Dad, are you?"

Kate extended her hand for the phone and he gladly handed it over. "Alexis? Hi, it's Kate."

"Kate? You're not being held hostage, are you? Um…you couldn't tell me if you were, right? So, um, if you are, say, uh, apples. If not, um…say beets."

"Beets, Alexis," she replied, feeling her heart ache for the poor girl. "We're safe, I promise. We're in the squad car. I can even have Captain Montgomery confirm it, if you need me to."

"No, no," she laughed a bit, but Kate could tell that they'd really scared her. "I believe you. Can I ask you something though?"

"Anything."

"Why are you calling me? I mean, why is Dad calling me? And why are you in the car this early?"

Kate glanced at Rick. "We're running a lead."

There was a pause. "There's a body that looks like me, isn't there?" she asked very quietly.

Kate bit her lip. "Alexis…"

"No, it's okay. Could you hand me back to my Dad?"

"Sure," Kate breathed out. "Just know, that, uh…"

"Love you too, Kate."

Kate felt her breath catch. "Me too, Alexis."

"I know," Kate could hear the smile in her voice. "Now gimme to my Dad, so I can assure him that I'm still alive."

Kate gave a feeble laugh and passed the phone back to Rick. She smiled as she listened to them talk, hearing snippets of conversation on their end. Alexis loved her. Alexis Castle _loved_ her. And she'd…well, she hadn't quite said it back, but Alexis understood.

She had the love of her…boyfriend? Was boyfriend really the right word for Rick? Partner. Partner was the word. He was much more than her boyfriend. She had the love of her partner's daughter and the man…well, they'd basically exchanged those three big words just two hours earlier. She smiled. It was faint, and the rest of her was still too horrified by the body they'd left with Agent Shaw, but it was there.

She pulled into the garage at the Precinct just as Rick hung up. He turned to look at her, the same very faint smile playing on his lips. "She's okay," he said.

"Yeah, she is," Kate replied, leaning over to rest her forehead against his.

"I hate this, Kate."

"I know," she replied, reaching up to cup his face. "I know."

"How many more? How many more people is he going to kill because of me?"

"Not any more, if I have anything to say about it," she said firmly. "And it's not because of you, Rick."

He sighed and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Let's not run through it again. I'll believe you, someday."

She nodded against his forehead and then they separated and got out of the cruiser. They walked into the building together, their sides pressed against each other. The ride in the elevator was silent. They got out on the bullpen and Kate moved to the murder board. She put down the time of the call with Tyson and the name of their victim before sitting down in her chair and flipping on her computer. A uniform came by and she relinquished the pouch with the wallet and ID. All the while, Rick sat in his chair, staring at the murder board, his hands twisting nervously in his lap.

They were silent for a long time. Kate ran through her email and sighed. It would take at least another 15 minutes for the lab to send back any possible prints or come up with anything from missing persons. She glanced over at Rick and found him smiling slightly. It was a sight she realized she'd been desperately missing.

"Alexis absolutely adores you, you know," he said.

"It's mutual," Kate smiled, looking over at him.

"I do too, for the record," he said very quietly.

"You're not so bad yourself, Castle."

* * *

**I just had to. I'm sorry. **

**PS. No spoilers for the LA episode in reviews please. I have yet to see it (you lucky Canadians!)  
**


	23. Chapter XXIII

**Title: Rock Foundation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle characters or their story lines. I just borrow them for fun.**

** Summary: A Sequel of sorts for my one-shot _Rock Solid_. Kate and Rick deal with the aftermath of Knockdown and move forward with their lives, learning to balance their partnership with their budding relationship. **

**Author's note: So, I'm releasing this before the episode because…because you're going to need "Pretty Dead," after you read it. I'll give no more disclaimers. It speaks for itself.**

**Emma**

* * *

**Chapter XXIII**

"They're Tyson's prints, Detective," the uniform told them when he walked up about twenty minutes later.

"Great, thank you," Kate said with a pained smile. "Was there anything else?"

"Fraid not," the young man replied.

"Alright, well, thank you all the same."

He walked away and Kate and Rick exchanged frustrated looks. They had gotten nowhere with anything so far. Tyson was in the wind and they were about as close to catching him as they were to solving world hunger.

"Something will pop," Rick said, glancing over at her from the case file he was reading. "We won't stand still forever."

Kate gave a tired nod and turned back to her computer, where she was looking at city maps, trying to find some rhyme or reason to the locations of Tyson's hits. Rick's cell rang.

"Hello," he answered, his eyes still glued to the file.

"Richard Castle."

Rick dropped the folder and Kate looked over to see him hit the speaker button.

"What do you want, Tyson?" he asked.

"Is Katherine there?"

"That's Beckett, to you, Tyson," Kate replied.

"I don't think you're in a position to bargain with me right now," he told them.

"Let me ask you something, Jerry," Rick began, holding up a hand at Kate's horrified look. "Why?"

"Why? Are we really going back to this?" Tyson sounded exasperated. "You seemed so sure of yourself the last time."

"You're changing your game. That must be tough for you," Rick continued, as he raised his eyes at Kate, who finally got the hint and began to track the phone. "Why not just stick to what you know, to what's easy?"

"I don't know, Castle, why did you kill Derek Storm?"

"Boredom doesn't usually mean violently killing people."

"It did for you."

"Touché, Jerry," Rick forced a laugh. "Now, you called for a reason?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm not quite in Manhattan anymore."

Kate and Rick froze. "Oh?" Kate said, nodding to Castle to tell him that she'd gotten a lock on the phone. They looked at the computer together and Rick grabbed Kate's hand.

"I'm heading to a new location, but I'd hurry, were I you. I'm almost there and, well, there might be trouble if you don't fine me."

The other line clicked off and they watched for a moment as the dot that was Jerry Tyson moved toward the Hamptons.

"Kate," Rick breathed.

"Ahead of you," she replied, yanking her phone to her ear and dialing. "Yes, this is Detective Beckett, I need an APB out to every station on Long Island. We have a trace on Jerry Tyson, serial killer, the 3XK. He's headed east on 27. I'm sending the trace to every station," she told the dispatch as she filled in the necessary information on the file. "It's absolutely urgent. I'll get an affidavit…yes, thank you." She turned back to Rick. "Everyone will be out after him. You have to call Alexis and Martha."

"And say what?" he asked, completely out of his element. "Hi, Sweetie. A serial killer's coming to get you, but don't panic."

"Call the security guards," Kate replied quickly. "I have to go talk to the Captain." Rick looked so lost. "Castle!" she said firmly. His eyes jerked to hers. "Right now, I need you to focus. You can freak out in about five minutes. Call your security team and have them make Martha and Alexis safe. Then you and I are getting in a car and going to the Hamptons, you got it?"

He nodded and watched as she ran to Montgomery's office. He took a deep breath and called Alan. "Alan, yeah, this is Rick. We've got a situation. Tyson's on his way to the house. I don't know how close he is, but easily within the half hour. Yes. Yes, thank you. There is, the basement, yeah. Get them down there. Try not to, right, thanks."

He clicked off and put his head in his hands. "Rick," Kate's voice broke him out of his stupor. "Come on, we're going. I'll even let you flip the switch for the siren."

Not even a smile, but he did get up. Kate took what she could get and grabbed his hand, leading him down the stairs. There just wasn't time for the elevator.

"I called Ryan and Espo, and they're already heading out there. We've got a plate number, thanks to some tech work with the trace. We're going to get him," she said with conviction. He needed her to be the strong one right now. Later, much later, when it was over, she could go comatose. Right now, she needed to keep his family safe.

When they reached the car, she yanked him around to the back and opened the trunk, pulling out their vests. He donned his quickly and then reached over and strapped hers on one side. The fact that it was nearly too tight for comfort was not lost on her, and she squeezed his hand before gently nudging him toward his door.

They got into the car and Kate pulled out, speeding out of the garage. She handed the siren to Rick and watched as he flipped the switch and stuck it to the top of the car with little enthusiasm. He rolled up the window and just stared out the window as they sped through the streets.

They were quiet for a long time. Tyson had slipped out of Manhattan. She wanted to see red. They reached the highway and Kate found herself with her foot to the floor for the first time she could remember. Rick was silent and it was starting to wear at the nerves of steel she was pretending she had.

"Rick," she said quietly.

He looked over at her. "Kate, what if…"

"No," she shook her head, keeping her eyes on the road. "They're going to be safe. You've got your security team with them?"

He nodded. "We have a bunker in the basement. No windows, cast-iron door—they'll be safe down there."

"Then try to believe that."

"I know, I just…my baby, Kate. She's only 17. And my mother. And even once we have him, the psychological damage..."

"They'll be alright, Rick. No matter what. And if Alexis needs therapy, you can send her to the best doctors in the country."

"I may need one, after this," he muttered, closing his eyes.

"We can find you the best one in the city," she said quietly.

"And you?"

"Me?" she found his hand on the seat. "Getting him behind bars and then falling into bed with you for a week sounds like all the therapy I'd need."

He brought their hands up to his lips. "Thank you."

She squeezed his hand and they lapsed into silence for another long moment. Kate's cell rang and Rick picked it up, hitting speakerphone.

"Beckett," she said.

"We're at the house," Esposito told her.

"That was fast," Rick exclaimed.

"Little Castle and Mama Castle, Castle," Ryan replied.

Rick smiled faintly. "Thanks guys."

"You got it, Bro. Now, Beckett, we've got a SWAT over here, and the girls are safe with Castle's security bros, and flanked by our snipers. They're safe. The locals haven't seen the car with Tyson."

"So he may be on foot."

"Positive," Ryan added. "Just got a hit from the States. They found the car. He's out in the brush somewhere."

"We're coming up on Riverhead now," Kate told them as she took the exit and got onto the county road.

"SWAT's on their way out there too with Agent Shaw. They should meet you in about ten."

"Alright. Thanks guys. Keep us posted."

"You got it, Boss."

They signed off and Kate and Rick rode in silence, both peering around in the dim light of dawn. They slowed as a truck pulled out through a deserted intersection, forcing Kate to slam on the breaks.

"Kate," Rick murmured. Kate looked over to where he'd indicated with his head and found herself staring at a disheveled Jerry Tyson, leveling an impressive gun at them.

"Rick, stay in the car."

"What?" he exclaimed. "Hell no."

"Richard, so help me God, if you get out of this car…."

"If you get out of this car, I will never forgive you, Kate," he said, even as both of their eyes remained trained on Tyson, who was stalking slowly toward them. "Where the hell is the SWAT?"

"Two minutes too late," Kate replied. "The glass in here is bullet proof, but not for what he's hauling if he gets any closer. If I stay in here, we're done."

"If you get out, he's going to kill you."

"Well, Rick, if I stay in here, he'll kill us both," she hissed.

"Drive the light," he implored.

"Then he gets a clean shot at you," she replied.

"Get out of the car, Beckett!" they heard Tyson yell. He was still far enough for the glass to protect Rick.

"Kate," Rick whispered.

"I have to get out, or he's going to kill us, Rick. I'm wearing a vest."

"If the glass won't protect you, then that sure as hell won't."

"I've got a shot when I open the door," Kate replied.

"Kate, no. He's going to kill you out of revenge. He wants me to watch!"

"Well, if I stay here, we're both dead, and then it doesn't matter does it?" she yelled.

"I can't watch him kill you!" Rick yelled back.

"We don't have time for this, Castle!" He grabbed her hand to keep her from reaching for the door. Tyson was advancing. She twisted her arm free and pulled out her gun, cocking it.

"Get out of the fucking car, or I'll kill you and your pretty little writer boy!" Tyson called.

"Rick," she gave him a last fleeting glance. "You _have to stay in the car_." The distant sound of the SWAT brigade reached her ears. "They're going to get here in about 30 seconds, and that's all I need. But you HAVE TO stay in the car!"

"Kate, no!" he growled.

Tyson was too close. Time was up.

"Alexis," was all she said before she kicked the door open ducked beneath it to fire at Jerry's leg. She heard the scream of pain but it was obliterated by the bang of his firearm. The car jolted and she was knocked backward.

She barrel rolled and jumped up, firing again, this time to kill. She watched her bullet meet Tyson's forehead and saw the heavy firearm fall to the ground. She jumped out of the way as it hit the driver's side door with a rattling boom. She scrambled up and spun around to look back at the car. Her door had been obliterated and she could feel the sting of some shrapnel digging into her cheek and outer arms, but her eyes were glued to the passenger side.

The windshield was shattered and smoking. Her gaze fell to Rick and she felt her heart fly into her chest. He'd ducked down across the seat as the shot went off, reaching for her. The right side of his vest was blooming red, blood pouring out of a gash in the material that was dangerously close to his stomach. Tyson had aimed straight into the car and Rick had missed a bullet to the head by only inches. But he was bleeding. Oh, God, he was bleeding so much.

Kate launched herself back into the car, ignoring the smocking wreckage of her door. She reached for his head, gently turning him to look at his face. His eyes were open and he was screaming soundlessly. She could hear the sirens and the screeching of vehicles but she couldn't' see anything but his face.

"Rick, Rick, I'm here, I'm here. Hang on. Help's coming. Hang on!"

"Ka..Kate," he panted, his pain clouded eyes finding hers as his fingers wrapped around her hand. "You…ali…alive."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alive," she promised, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "I'm alive." Then, with a presence of mind that shocked her, she leaned out the open door. "I've got an officer down! OFFICER DOWN! I need EMTS STAT!"

Her yell was repeated and then there were personnel all around them. Hands were grasping at her elbows, trying to pry her away from Rick, who was clutching at her hand with surprisingly painful force.

"Beckett, you've got to get out of the car so we can get to him," someone was telling her. It might have been Ryan. "Kate!" It was Esposito. "Come on, let them in there. We've got to get him out."

Kate pried her hand from Rick's and let Esposito drag her from the car. She stood watching as the medical team got Rick up onto a stretcher while he fought them.

"Beckett," the head EMT called after a minute. "Get over here and calm him the hell down. He's going to rip more than's already gone."

Kate sprinted over to the ambulance and skidded to a halt beside Rick, who was flailing about while they restrained him. "Rick, Rick," she said, leaning over his head. "Castle!"

His eyes found hers again. "Thought…thought…"

"I'm here. Right here. I'm coming with you," she told the EMTs.

They nodded and started to raise the stretcher.

"Guys," she turned to Esposito and Ryan.

"We've got this. And we'll get Martha and Alexis over there as soon as we've gotten Tyson all cleaned up. Good shot," Esposito added.

Kate nodded and then climbed up into the ambulance, moving to sit behind Rick's head as the EMTs scrambled to cut the vest off of him. The pain finally became too much and he began to yell as the vest ground into his wound.

Kate placed her hands on his cheeks and pressed her forehead to his, ignoring the sting in her own cheek and the rough spread of heat from the burns on her hands. "I'm right here, Rick. Focus on me," she whispered.

He continued to moan but his eyes found hers. "You got out of the car."

"And you got shot."


	24. Chapter XXIV

**Title: Rock Foundation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle characters or their story lines. I just borrow them for fun.**

**Summary: A Sequel of sorts for my one-shot **_**Rock Solid**_**. Kate and Rick deal with the aftermath of Knockdown and move forward with their lives, learning to balance their partnership with their budding relationship. **

**Author's note: I'm releasing this pre-Knockout, because it's not fluffy, so I figure it's better to read it before we're all turned to goo and weeping over the Finale. I wish I had timed it better, but this is where we are in the story. There's a lot that's up in the air for them here. But, have no fear, resolutions will be provided within the next few chapters. ALSO, I may start updating this on Fridays instead of Mondays after today...we'll see. Keep a lookout though.  
**

**Let me know what you think. **

**Emma**

* * *

**Chapter XXIV:  
**

"We'll send someone out as soon as we know something."

Kate just stared as they wheeled Rick away from her and into the operating room. The doors swung shut and she was left standing in the middle of the waiting room. He'd nearly coded in the ambulance. He'd lost so much blood. He was so pale.

"Tell…tell Alexis I…I love her," he'd whispered.

"I will. I promise."

"And…my…mom."

"You'll see them in just a little bit," she'd told him, pressing her lips to his forehead.

"Kate…I…"

"I know."

"You got…got out…"

"I had to."

"But…"

"Shhh, Rick," she'd said softly. The ambulance had stopped. "I…I…" there was a lump in her throat. This wasn't goodbye. It couldn't be.

"I know," he'd whispered back.

Then the doors opened and they were hurrying him away.

She didn't know how long she stood there, reliving every horrible moment. Then there were arms wrapping around her.

"Kate. Kate. Is he okay? Where's Dad? What's going on?" Alexis flung questions at her a mile a minute while she buried her head into her shoulder.

Kate ran a hand over the girl's head and then pulled her back so that she could look at her tear-strewn face. "I don't know anything Alexis. He was breathing and beating when they took him away."

"Esp..Esposito said he got shot," she whispered.

Kate nodded, a lump forming in her throat at the reality of it all. The ride to the hospital had seemed so surreal and horrifying, but now…now, with Alexis' arms clutching at hers and Martha standing not four feet away, everything seemed so real—so terrifying.

"He did," she finally managed. "But it missed his head, his heart. The paramedics said that it didn't get any vital organs either."

"How?" the girl asked.

Kate took a deep breath. "Let's sit down," she suggested, gently tugging her over toward the chairs at the side of the waiting room. She lowered the teenager into a chair and then gestured for Martha to follow suit. Then she stood in front of them, wringing her hands. This wasn't just another family. These women—they were his family. They were _her_ family.

"We were coming out to meet you. After we got the call, everyone went on red alert and the SWATs were sent out, and the security guys got you into the basement," she began. "And we were driving and then there was a truck that pulled across and intersection and we stopped and," she took a breath, "and Tyson was there."

Alexis and Martha listened with rapt attention, and Kate didn't miss the fact that Alexis had her grandmother's hand in a vice-like grip.

"He advanced on the squad car with this enormous gun—some kind of special unit army range. And he was yelling for me to get out. The glass is bullet proof, but he kept getting closer…" she watched it happen in her mind—the fight, the terror, Tyson's face. "So I got out…"

"You did what?" Alexis exclaimed.

"I got out of the car."

"Why would you…"

"Because if I didn't he was going to shoot us both," she whispered. "So I got out and shot him, but…"

"You were sacrificing yourself?" Alexis interrupted again.

"Alexis..."

"What the hell were you thinking?" the girl exclaimed. "How could you?"

"I couldn't face telling you that your father had been killed, Alexis," Kate replied.

Martha laid a hand on Alexis shoulder. "How did he get shot?"

Kate took a shaking breath. "I was too late. Tyson had already taken aim, but not at me. When I opened the door, he fired. I took him down and then took another shot. He's dead," she said without emotion. Yes, Tyson was dead. But at what price?

"But Rick isn't dead," Martha reminded quietly.

"Rick was reaching for me," Kate whispered. "He was stretched out across the seat, so the bullet meant for his head only managed to graze his side."

"How serious was this graze?" Martha asked.

Kate met her eyes. "He's lost a lot of blood."

"But you said he was awake," Alexis added quietly.

"Yes. When he went in, he was awake."

"Was he talking?"

Kate nodded slowly. "He said he loves you."

Alexis stood abruptly and engulfed Kate in a hug. "You got out of the car."

"I was the one with the gun, Alexis," Kate told her as they stepped apart. "I was the one who could end it. I didn't know that he'd fire at your Dad."

"But what if he'd fired at you, without the glass and the car to stop it?" the girl asked.

She didn't know what to say. "I…Alexis, I'm a cop. This is my job. Sometimes…sometimes you have to get out of the car."

"But…but," Alexis struggled to find words. "I just can't imagine…"

Martha stood and gently wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders. "Neither can I, sweetheart. But right now, I think we need to get someone to see to Kate's wounds."

"My what?" Kate asked, startled. Then she felt it. The adrenaline was wearing off and there was a burning that spread up her arms and across her cheek.

"You look like you've got some burns there, Kiddo," Martha said gently.

"I didn't even…" Kate trailed off.

"And we appreciate that you've been able to give Rick your full attention, but now you need to focus on you while he's in surgery. Come on," she took Kate's hand and marched the three of them over to the window.

"Could we get a doctor to tend to Detective Beckett's injuries? She came in with Richard Castle."

The orderly behind the window looked up, gaped, and then scurried from the window, calling for a doctor.

"Is it that bad?" Kate asked quietly.

Alexis looked turned to stare at her. "You didn't feel it?"

Kate met her eyes. "Alexis, I was so intent on making sure that your Dad was alive that a bear could have mauled me, and I don't think I would have noticed."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Alexis," Kate turned the girl to look at her. "If it is at all within my power, I will bring your father home alive every time."

Alexis considered her for a moment. "And you'll make sure that you're alive too?"

"If I can do both, I promise I will," she replied.

"I'm not sure that that's the right answer."

"It's the only one I can give you."

"Detective Beckett?" a young doctor interrupted. "I was told that you need medical attention?"

Kate looked over at him. "Yeah, I guess I do. There was some shrapnel from the door when the second shot hit the car and…" she gestured to her face and then held up the backs of her palms.

He gave her an understanding smile. "Alright. Well, let's get you to a bed and I'll have a nurse out to get rid of any of the metal, then we'll check you and get some dressing on those burns."

He gestured for them to follow his lead and he led them through the doors and over to a bed. "Do you mind if you family stays with you? Normally it's against protocol, but there's no one here…"

"Let them stay, please," Kate interjected.

Martha smiled and guided Alexis down into a nearby chair. The teen still looked shocked, halfway between angry and tears. Kate wished she could give the girl something other than weak assurances. _She_ couldn't promise to come home alive, but damned if she wouldn't ensure that Rick did…even if it meant ending their partnership.

"Detective, I'm Nurse Mailin."

"Hi," Kate replied.

"Hello. Well, it looks like there are a few small pieces of metal imbedded in your cheek, and," she gently lifted each of Kate's hands, "some on the backs of your palms. So, I'm going to clean each area and then remove the metal. Let me know if it's too painful; we can always apply some local anesthesia."

Kate shook her head. "I'll be okay."

The nurse smiled. "Alright, just let me know."

They were silent as she sterilized Kate's cheek and hands and then took a pair of tweezers to the bits of metal. Kate kept her face slack, mentally counting and breathing as deeply as was possible. It hurt—shit did it hurt. But she was stronger than some shrapnel.

"There's no harm in admitting to the pain, you know," Martha piped up from the corner.

Kate raised a shoulder and then sucked in a breath as a particularly large piece of metal slid out from the back of her palm. "I'm fine," she sighed as it came free.

"Kate," Alexis said.

"There," the nurse smiled. "All done. I'll have Dr. Fransis come over to check you while I grab the salve for those burns. They're not too terrible, but the one on your cheek looks a bit like a second degree in one spot."

She walked away and Kate could finally feel the pain in her cheek. It _felt_ a bit like a second-degree burn. She let herself fall back on the pillows, all of the stress of the night, and the fact that Rick was in surgery, hitting her full force. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

"Hey," she opened them and found Alexis sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," she whispered. "You okay?"

"I…yeah."

"Liar," Kate murmured, reaching out to cover the girl's hand with her own.

"I'm not the one bandaged up and waiting for burn salve," she smiled.

"Your Dad will be okay," Kate said with conviction.

"I know."

"Do you?"

Alexis bit her lip. "He's never gotten shot before."

"I know."

"And, I just…you look terrible, and I can't even imagine what he must…"

Kate sat forward and pulled the teen to her chest. "It'll all be okay, Alexis."

Martha came up to them and began to pull Alexis away. "We need to let Kate…"

"No, no, Martha," Kate gave her a small smile. "Stay, both of you."

The older woman hesitated for a second before she sat down on the edge of the bed and took on of Alexis' hands in hers.

"Hey," they looked up and found Esposito and Ryan standing at the edge of the curtain to the cubicle, the nurse hovering behind them. "We just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm good, guys. Any news?"

"Tyson's being…disposed of, and Shaw's taking care of everything. Paperwork should be done when you get out."

"That's good," Kate replied. "Have they told you anything about?"

"A nurse came out and said everything's going well so far."

"Good," all three woman replied.

"So it's not just you and Castle; it's the whole family," Esposito laughed. "But really, you okay, Beckett?"

"I'm okay, Javi. Thanks. And you too, Kevin."

"Just watchin' out for you. It's what we do," Ryan shrugged. "We'll get out of your hair."

"Thanks guys," Kate called after them as they walked out of the ward and Nurse Mailin came through with Dr. Fransis.

"I hear you've got a second degree on your cheek, Detective," he said by way of greeting, stopping to stand next to her bed. "I'm sorry, Ladies, but could you?"

"Oh, of course," they replied. "You know what, Kate," Martha turned to her. "Why don't Alexis and I go find something for all of us to eat while you're taken care of, then we'll be back?"

"Sounds good," Kate smiled.

Martha guided Alexis away and Kate turned back to the Doctor. "Can you tell me anything about Rick Castle?"

"I'm told everything is going well. He's lost a lot of blood, but they're closing up the wound now and getting some back into him. He'll be fine. He won't move much for a few weeks, but he'll be right as rain."

"Thank God," Kate muttered as Dr. Fransis put on gloves and opened a can of salve.

"He'll have one heck of a scar," he added.

Kate laughed. "He'll _love_ that. I'll probably hear a new story about it every week."

"May I ask you something?" he asked as he began rubbing the salve over her cheek.

"Sure."

"How is it that Mr. Castle isn't dead? Your Detectives filled me in on what happened."

"He was reaching across the seat, trying to keep me in the car when Tyson shot through the windshield," Kate replied quietly.

"He was trying to stop you?"

"Tyson wanted me out of the car, and Rick didn't want me to get out. We were fighting about it when I opened the door. He lunged, and then…here we are."

"Sounds to me like you saved his life," Fransis told her as he finished taping the gauze over her burn and stepped back.

"By sheer dumb luck," Kate sighed. "If anything had happened differently, he'd be dead."

"You want to hear my advice?" Kate looked at him. "Don't focus on the 'what ifs.' They'll drive you mad. He's alive. You're alive. And you can go back to your lives now."

"It's going to take weeks for both of us to get used to the fact that he was shot," Kate admitted.

"He shadows you, correct?"

"Yes, and he got shot."

"I'm sure he wouldn't want it any other way," he said gently.

"No, but I don't know that I can deal with it," she whispered. "He almost died because I had to get out of the car and do my job. He has a daughter." What was compelling her to spill her guts to this doctor?

"Who, if I understand the situation, would be dead right now if it wasn't for the two of you."

Kate shrugged. "If it wasn't for me, and the fact that he's following me, she wouldn't have ever been in danger."

"Would you change it? I hear that you make a pretty good team."

"Exactly how much did Ryan and Esposito tell you?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

He just smiled. "They've got your back."

"I know."

"Anyway. You're all cleaned up. I'll make sure those girls get back here. Try to rest a bit. That adrenaline will wear off and you'll feel all of this in the morning."

"I'm feeling it right now," she muttered.

"Make sure you keep those wounds clean, Detective. Good luck." He walked away with a smile.

Kate stared after him. No. She wouldn't give up the time she'd spent with Rick for the past three years. But could she really let him keep following her? He'd been _shot_ by a serial killer. And yes, he would live, but that scar would look at her for the rest of her life—judge her. If only she'd gotten out sooner, taken a faster shot, been a better cop. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out images of him laying there, bleeding onto the seat of her crown vic.

Her lips twitched. On the upside, this would finally give him a reason to get her a new car.

"Kate?" she opened her eyes and found a large cup on her side table. "We got you a smoothie. We weren't sure how comfortable you'd be chewing…" Alexis trailed off.

"Thanks," Kate smiled.

The girls brought chairs over and they ate in silence, Kate sipping slowly, trying to ignore the burning pain on her face.

"Detective?" They looked up to find a surgeon in scrubs hovering at the edge of the curtain.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Castle is out of surgery and asking for you."

Kate jumped up, and instantly regretted it as the world tilted.

"Take a moment, Kiddo," Martha said, grabbing her upper arm and then wrapping an arm around her. "You'll be dizzy. We got a large water too."

"Can we see him?" Kate asked the doctor.

She nodded and led them down a few halls. "He's in recovery. The surgery was successful and he should be good to go in a few weeks. Until then, he'll need to be relatively immobile. So no more ride-alongs for a while," she said, turning a soft smile on Kate as they reached the door. "But, he's very anxious to see you. He came out of the anesthesia fighting pretty heavily, so we've got him restrained…and, well." They could hear Rick angrily berating someone inside the room. "Suffice it to say that he's not happy about it."

"Just let me see her, and then I'll do whatever you damn need me to!"

The surgeon opened the door and Kate, Martha and Alexis walked through. Rick stopped mid-tirade as his eyes found them. The orderly who had been holding him down gingerly let go and quickly scurried from the room. But Kate barely noticed. She was too busy taking him in, all wires and tubes and hospital gowned up.

"Kate…you're okay." She nodded and slowly moved to sit on the side of his bed while Alexis and Martha gathered on the other side. "And Alexis, Mother, what are you doing here?"

"Dad!" Alexis exclaimed. "You've been shot. _Of course_ we're here."

"But, Tyson…"

"No one's told you anything, have they?" Kate asked, reaching over to smooth down a bit of his hair. He looked so fragile with all of the tubes sticking out of him. His skin was still very pale and his eyes were slightly glassy. He shook his head. "Tyson's dead."

"Dead?"

"Yeah. Bullet to the forehead."

"Good shot," he smiled weakly.

"I _was_ aiming for his head," she replied, squeezing the hand that had found hers.

"You're hurt," he observed, pointing to the gauze on her cheek.

"Just a little burn," she shook her head. "You're the one in the hospital bed."

"I'm going to have such a cool scar," he remarked.

"Dad," Alexis admonished.

He turned to look at her. "I'm okay, Pumpkin."

"We've been so worried," she whispered. He smiled and scooted over so that she could climb onto the bed next to him. "I won't hurt you?"

He shook his head and reached for his daughter, engulfing her in a hug while his other hand found his mother's. "I'm okay, guys. I promise."

"You're lucky, Rick."

He turned back to look at Kate. "You got out of the car."

Martha looked between them and then gently guided Alexis out of her father's arms. "Let's give them a few minutes Alexis."

"Okay," the teen said softly, leaning over to kiss both of their cheeks before she let her grandmother lead her out of the room.

"You got out of the car," he repeated as the door shut.

"I had to, Rick," she replied. "If I hadn't, he would have killed you."

"But…"

"You got shot anyway, Rick," she added. "I had to take the chance, I couldn't bear it if…"

"Do you have any idea how horrible it was to watch you open that door?" he asked, his voice laced with something she couldn't quite describe.

"About as horrible as hearing that shot go off, I'd imagine," she countered.

"What if he'd shot you instead? You'd be dead."

"He very nearly killed you!" she fired back. "If you hadn't lunged across the seat, _you'd_ be dead, Rick. Your brains would be splattered all over the car and I'd probably still be screaming."

They stared at each other. "You got out of the car."

It was like a broken record. "I'm going to keep getting out of the car, Rick," she replied gently. "This is my job."

"It's not your job to get shot."

"It's my job to catch killers and protect people—yourself included."

"I can't watch you get out of the car again, Kate," he said after a quiet moment. "I can't go through that again."

"I can't watch you get shot again, Rick."

They stared at each other. "So, what now?" he asked, his fingers toying with hers.

"I don't know."


	25. Chapter XXV

**Title: Rock Foundation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle characters or their story lines. I just borrow them for fun.**

**Summary: A Sequel of sorts for my one-shot **_**Rock Solid**_**. Kate and Rick deal with the aftermath of Knockdown and move forward with their lives, learning to balance their partnership with their budding relationship. **

**Author's note: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know it's been over two weeks since my last update. Life's been crazy busy, and I've been trying to keep up with all three of my stories, but this one fell through the cracks. It's partially because I hadn't figured out quite how to end it. **

**And now, well: I present to you the final chapter of **_**Rock Foundation**_**. **

* * *

**Chapter XXV**

"This isn't the last time we'll be put in danger," she said quietly after a minute of silence. "And it's not even the first time you've been in mortal danger while following me."

"It _is_ the first time I've been shot," he replied.

"I want it to be the last time you'll be shot."

"There's no guarantee of that."

"Right."

They stared at each other. "Are you working up to telling me to stop shadowing you?" he asked very softly.

She sighed. "No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know, Rick. You've been shot. You've been targeted. You've punched out hit men and been walked at gunpoint. We're lucky. We're so lucky that this time, you get to walk away. But the next time…"

"We might not be having this conversation."

She gripped his hand tightly. "I never, ever, want to look into your lifeless eyes, Richard Castle."

He gave a slow nod and squeezed back. "I don't want to look into yours either."

"It's my job," she repeated.

"I know."

"I'm the cop. I'm the one they should shoot at. Not you."

"Can't they just shoot at someone else?" he asked, giving her a smile. "Like, bring a dummy and stand it in the doorway, so they always shoot at that."

"That would be pointless, I have you," she deadpanned.

They both laughed. He appreciated the humor, especially since he was fairly certain that this had been his last case.

"Kate…"

"I can't do it to Alexis, Rick. You should have seen her."

"Was she terrified?" he asked, his eyes troubled.

"Yeah," Kate whispered. "We all were."

"I'm sorry."

She blinked. "Sorry? For what? It's not your fault that you got shot. Jerry Tyson's the one to blame, and, well, he certainly got what was coming to him."

"Right between the eyes, huh?"

She gave him a soft smile. "No one shoots my Partner."

He brought her hand to his lips. "I'll miss it," he whispered.

"Me too."

They sat quietly for a few minutes, just looking each other over, soothing the fear that somehow, despite the fact that they were in the hospital and everything was fine, one of them was suddenly going to disappear.

"You could still consult," Kate mused.

"Really?"

"You can't come on takedowns, and I think there'll be some fieldwork that you won't come on anymore, but…well, it wouldn't be the same, building theory without you."

He grinned. "I think I could deal with that."

"But if I tell you to stay in the car, you will stay in the damn car," she added.

He frowned. "This is going to keep being a problem."

"No, it won't. I say stay, you stay."

"And if we're facing another insane killer, bent on shooting you the moment _you_ get out of the car?"

"You won't be coming on those trips anymore. You'll be back at the station. Better yet, you'll be at home, writing."

"Kate."

She sighed and stood up, pacing at the foot of his bed. "If you hadn't been with me, none of this would have happened tonight."

"No, he probably would have just shot you and been done with it," he fired back. "He was planning to kill you in front of me, and when you didn't get out right away, he got mad and forgot his purpose."

"Or, I would have gotten out and shot him."

"Don't pretend that my presence is why this happened," Rick said angrily. "You could be dead right now."

"_You_ could be dead right now! Rick, do you have any idea…you lost so much blood, and if you'd been even a millimeter farther over…"

They glared at each other. "Are we even fighting about me riding along now?" he asked after a pause. "Or are we both scared shitless because each of us could have died tonight, and neither of us could do a damn thing about it?"

Kate felt her composure starting to slip. She came back over and sat down next to him, sighing as he took her hands into his. "You almost coded in the ambulance."

"Oh Kate."

"Right there, Rick. You could have died, right there. I know it hurt that I got out of the car, believe me, I know. But Rick, watching your life slip away to almost nothing…I just can't do it again. And then, seeing Alexis, and your Mother…I refuse to watch the lights go out." She felt a tear slip down her cheek, the only one she'd shed since they'd come into his room.

He nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"No more ride-alongs, unless it's safe. Vest all the time. And I 'stay in the damn car' when you tell me to."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," he said quietly, letting go of one of her hands to reach up and brush away her tears.

She caught his hand and squeezed it. "Stop being sorry, you idiotic man."

"There's my girl."

…...

"You gave us a scare, Bro," Esposito said as he and Ryan made their way into the room the next morning.

"Sorry," Rick smiled, looking up from the game of cards he, Alexis and Kate had been playing on his bed. Kate was seated next to Rick, squished up on the bed with him, and Alexis was camped out at his feet. "If it makes it better, I did make an effort to stay in the car this time."

Kate nudged him, happy to be on his good side and he turned to her and grinned.

"What did we miss?" Ryan asked, glancing between them.

"Inside joke," Kate dismissed with a wave. "What's up?"

"We just wanted to come check on our Writer."

Rick smiled. 'Their writer.' "Well, it's much appreciated guys. How's everything going?"

"Agent Shaw's finishing up with everything, but she'll be by in the afternoon. And Montgomery sends his best. He's going to try to come out tonight."

"Great," he smiled.

"Processing going well and everything?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," the boys nodded.

"They'll need your statement, when you get a chance," Esposito added. "Though, there's no hurry. Tyson's...well, you know."

"Right," she nodded. "Can we do it over the phone, or do I need to go back to the city?"

The boys exchanged grins. "I think you can do it here. In fact, Montgomery said he'd do it with you tonight. And then…um, how do you feel about some time off, Beckett?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, we're sort of here to, uh, tell you to take the next month off."

"A month?" she and Rick exclaimed.

The boys grinned. "Yeah. Montgomery says there's no use in you being in the Precinct, worrying about Castle, here, so he wants you gone while the man recuperates."

"Seriously?"

"Yep," Ryan grinned. "And don't worry, we'll hold down the fort."

Kate just stared at them. A week, she could understand. But a month? An entire month?

"Beckett," Esposito prompted. She looked up at him. "We just dealt with your Mom's case. And now, your Partner's been shot. In anyone else's situation, it would be a longer break, and you know it." She glared at him. "Just helping you see reason," he shrugged.

"Anyway, Montgomery will be out tonight, and Shaw will be by later," Ryan interjected as Kate and Esposito had a glare-off. "And Castle, I think we'll need to have a Madden weekend sometime soon."

Rick grinned. "Oh, definitely."

"You guys are such children," Alexis said, breaking the tension that had fallen since the guys' announcement.

"I agree," said Kate.

"Fine," Esposito huffed. "We'll just get out of your way. Enjoy your vacation, Beckett."

They left, grinning as Kate crossed her arms and let her head fall back against the pillows.

"Kate," Alexis said timidly. "Is a break really that bad?"

Kate felt Rick snickering and she nudged him. "No, it's not," she said, lifting her head to meet the girl's eyes.

"Kate doesn't like to take time off," Rick supplied.

"I've never said that," she scoffed.

"Right, because asking for a day so you can sleep isn't paramount to the apocalypse for you."

"Shut up, Castle." She turned back to Alexis. "I have nothing against taking time off. I just…I wasn't expecting to be ordered off the force for your father's _entire_ recuperation."

"Oh, so you're more worried about having to put up with him for a straight month," Alexis nodded sagely. Rick gasped in outrage and Kate laughed.

"Yes, Alexis, that's exactly it."

"You know, I'm in a hospital bed right now. This is hardly fair to me," Rick pouted.

"I think you should be glad that we've let you win the last few hands, and quit while you're ahead," Kate laughed.

"Fine," he groused. "Tease me all you want. But, know that I can be even more unbearable than I'll be already while recuperating, and you'll have to deal with it."

"Did we say let you win?" Alexis amended quickly. "We meant, you should be glad that you've beaten us."

"Good try," Rick laughed. "But really, Kate, if you don't want the time off, I'm sure you can get Montgomery to make it shorter. I do think you should take _some_ time off though."

Kate sighed and let herself sink back into the pillows. She didn't really have anything against taking some time off. She just hadn't ever taken _that_ much time. And really, how would she fill it?

"If Montgomery wants to get rid of me for a month, I'll let him," she said after a moment. "Maybe a month will do me some good."

Alexis smiled. "Awesome."

"I agree," Rick said, lacing their hands together.

Kate gave Alexis a soft smile. "I mean, it's only fair to you. It would be cruel to leave you with your father all the time."

"Exactly," she grinned while Rick huffed.

…...

"Detective?" Agent Shaw poked her head through the door and then blinked, adjusting to the sight before her.

Alexis had gone back to the Hamptons house with Martha to gather their things, so they could head back to the city. Alexis needed to be in school the next day, and so she and Rick had said their goodbyes. They'd come back to visit in a day, when the weekend hit.

Rick was currently asleep, his head resting on Kate's shoulder while she read a beat up copy of Storm Season Martha had brought back from the house upon her request. She had her hand on Rick's thigh as she read and she didn't realize it, but every few seconds, she glanced down at his head, checking to see that he was still there.

"Beckett?" Shaw said, moving into the room.

"Oh," Kate looked up as she came in. "Sorry, Agent Shaw."

"No apologies necessary," she smiled. "Can we talk, or will it wake him?"

Kate smiled. "Don't worry. One of the nurses just changed his bandages and he didn't even snuffle."

"Is he usually like that?" Shaw asked, drawing a chair up to the side of the bed.

"Sometimes. But he's drugged, so he's more out of it than normal," Kate laughed.

Shaw sat down and considered her. "You guys really know how to get into those perilous situations."

Kate nodded. "It's part of our charm."

Shaw laughed. "I'm glad to see that you're still smiling."

"It's not easy, but he's alive, so there's something to smile about in that."

"I'm glad you see that."

"How are you?" Kate asked, desperate to get out of the spotlight. "How did everything go once we…once the ambulance left?"

"Standard protocol. Nice shot," she replied.

"Thanks."

"Everything's squared away. I know Montgomery will be here to take your statement. We can get Castle's later, when he's less drugged."

"He's been pretty aware all day," Kate smiled. "But that's probably for the best anyway."

"How are you holding up?" Shaw asked.

Kate shrugged. "As well as I think I could be."

"I hear you're taking a vacation."

She snorted. "Forced leave, actually. But it's not so bad."

"What I wouldn't give for a month of forced leave," Shaw replied. "Enjoy it. The only other time you'll probably get it is for maternity leave, and believe me, the desk duty before that takes a bit of the sweetness out of the break."

Kate felt her eyes widen. "Uh, right."

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it."

"More since I worked with you last year," Kate replied easily, the honest answer surprising her.

Shaw smiled. "It's worth it, Detective."

"I may be starting to see your point," Kate nodded.

…...

"When can I eat solids again?" Rick asked as Kate set down the tray with a pudding and smoothie for him, and a burger for herself.

"Four more days."

"It's not fair."

"I know."

"You get to eat a burger."

"I know."

"I want one."

"You're a child."

"Takes one to know one."

"Shut up, Castle."

He glared at her while she made a show of enjoying her burger. Yes, he was injured, but teasing him was much easier than focusing on that.

"You'll regret this the next time our situation is reversed."

"I'm not planning to get shot anytime soon," Kate remarked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He waved her off. "No. I meant, when you're recovering from delivery and all you can eat is ice chips when all you want is coffee, you'll regret this moment."

They looked at each other. Had he really?

"Uh, I mean, when you're um…you know, I don't really want a burger all that badly."

Kate snorted. "Good save, Casanova."

"Shut up, Beckett."

She laughed. She couldn't really hold that one over him, since all she'd been able to think of for the past few hours were little bundles of Castle-Beckett joy, squirming, laughing, playing, smiling; she'd had children on the brain since Jordan had left, and odd as it was, she wasn't particularly phased by it.

"So, when's Montgomery coming by?" Rick asked some minutes later.

"Soon," Kate shrugged.

"Where are you staying tonight? Do you want a key to the house, I know Mother left hers incase you wanted it."

Kate just rolled her eyes. "I'm not leaving."

"What?"

"I didn't leave last night."

"I thought you said you were…"

"No," she laughed. "I said I was going to find Alexis when you started to drift off."

"Where did you sleep then?"

"Waiting room."

"Seriously?" He looked appalled. "You slept in the waiting room?"

"Are the meds affecting your hearing?"

He glared at her. "Kate, you can't sleep in the waiting room."

"It worked just fine last night," she shrugged.

"If you keeping sleeping in the waiting room, you'll never get enough sleep, and soon enough, you'll be in here hooked up to an IV just like me."

"Rick, the melodrama's not really cute."

"I'm not trying to be cute," he countered. "I'm serious. Go sleep at the Hamptons house, and come back in the morning."

"Captain Montgomery hasn't been by yet, and no, thank you, but I'm not going to go sleep at your house."

"Why not?"

She took a deep breath. "Because that's where we were going when you got shot yesterday morning, it's where you took your ex-wife last summer, and it's a strange house with no security."

"Kate."

"And, furthermore, Rick, _you're_ here."

"I'll still be here in the morning," he said gently, his eyes wide.

"I'm just…I'm not ready to go yet, okay?"

He considered her for a moment. "Okay."

…...

Rick watched as a Kate and Montgomery stepped out of the room, Montgomery with a jovial grin, and Kate with a put-upon expression. Rick, personally, couldn't be more excited that Kate had a whole month off, ostensibly to play with him. Play with him—that sounded dirty.

He shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking dirty thoughts, least of all because he couldn't even hope to act on them. He sighed and leaned his head back into the soft pillows. He was tired, but he knew that if he fell asleep before Kate got back, she was likely to go and spend the night in the waiting room again, and he just…he wouldn't accept that.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to him and he pressed the nurse call button. He smoothed out his hair and put on his most charming smile. A minute later, a nice young nurse opened the door, and Rick caught a glimpse of Kate's surprised and concerned face on the other side. He smiled wider, hoping she would see and then turned his gaze on the young woman.

"What do you need, Mr. Castle?" she asked.

"I was wondering if it would be possible to get…I'm sorry. What's your name?"

"Sally Hutchins."

"That's a very nice name. It has a good sound. Maybe I can use it in a book. Anyway, Nurse Hutchins."

"Oh, you can call me Sally," she smiled.

"Okay, Sally. You see, I was wondering if it would be possible to get a second bed in here for that woman in the hallway."

"Oh, well, that's not really Hospital protocol, Mr. Castle."

"I know," he said sheepishly. "But you see, she's been through a lot and we're from Manhattan so it's pretty far, and all the good hotels around here are booked for the night, and I just want to make sure that she's comfortable."

"Well…"

"She's really a special woman, and she saved my life yesterday. I would do more, but, well…" he gestured around himself. "I'm sure you can understand. You look like someone who always wants to do the best for the people they care about."

Her face cracked and he internally whooped. "Well, alright. I'll go find a cot for you. But don't tell any of the other nurses I broke down after you buttered me up, alright?"

Then she turned and flounced from the room, leaving Rick a bit flabbergasted in her wake. Must be the drugs. He didn't usually get caught out.

A minute later, Kate came back in, and Rick saw Montgomery wave before striding away.

"What did you need a nurse for?" she asked with concern, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"I…"

"Here's the cot, Mr. Castle," Nurse Hutchins said as she wheeled a bed in, complete with a stack of sheets, pillows and a blanket.

"Thank you, Sally," Rick smiled.

Hutchins turned to Kate. "Keep that man around, dear. He's not as smooth as he thinks he is, but he cares about you."

Kate stared after her as she left. Then she looked at the cot and sighed. "You sweet-talked a cot out of that nurse?"

"Attempted to sweet-talk," Rick corrected. "Apparently, I'm not as suave as I usually am when I'm doped up."

"Maybe you're just not as suave as you think on a regular day, or smooth, was it?" she asked with a grin.

He gave her a tired glare. "Will you at least sleep on the damn thing, so that my ego isn't completely demolished?"

Kate patted his knee. "I suppose I could."

"Thank you."

She leaned in a pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Thank you, Rick."

"I just want you to be comfortable," he smiled.

"You're the one we should be worried about," she said as she ran a hand through his messy hair. "All hooked up to tubes and beeping."

"Yeah, well, taking care of you makes being in this bed more bearable," he shrugged.

Kate smiled and pressed her forehead to his. "I love you," she said quietly.

He blinked. "Oh, Kate, I love you too. So much. So very much." He wrapped his arms around her and they sat there holding each other for a long moment.

It hadn't been flashy or bold or earth shattering. But sitting there with him on his hospital bed, both of them covered in two days worth of filth and grime, Kate couldn't imagine a more real way for them to be. He ran a hand through her hair and she smiled and pressed another soft kiss to his mouth.

"We'll have fun this month," he murmured against her lips.

"I hope your definition of fun includes a lot of bed rest, Rick."

"As long as you're in the bed with me, it'll be fun," he replied.

She smiled and felt her heart warm. He wasn't talking innuendo, or joking or anything. He was serious. "I guess a month of lazing around the house could be kind of fun."

"So you'll stay at the loft?"

"I…"

"Come on, Kate. Move in with us."

"Rick, what?"

He smiled and rubbed circles on her back. "Move in with us."

"Does…does Alexis know you're suggesting this?" she asked, breathless. She loved him. She loved Alexis. She loved Martha. And true, she'd barely spent a night away from him in weeks, but moving in? So quickly?

"Alexis mentioned it earlier and I know Mother will be thrilled. Come on, Kate. Let's start our life. Let's build a foundation and then a house, and fill it with kids and take vacations and build theory and find our happily ever after."

"Double rainbows and magic and all?" she asked.

He grinned. "Exactly."

"You won't get sick of me when I'm still a skeptic, or don't come home for hours after we close, or decide that I want to wait to…to do some of that foundation building?"

"Never," he said seriously. "I won't ever get sick of you, Kate."

"Really? I get sick of you all the time."

He gave a dramatic sigh but pulled her closer. "There you go, ruining a perfectly good moment."

She laughed quietly. "Oh, don't worry, Rick. I'm sure you'll find a way to sweep me back off my feet somehow."

They were quiet for a minute before he met her eyes, their faces still only inches apart.

"You'll move in? You'll spend your life with me?" he asked.

"Those are two different questions."

"One and Done, Kate," he whispered. "You're mine."

She took a deep breath and bit her lip. She'd known this for a while. Those three little words were powerful, both sets of them. Slowly, a beatific smile stretched across her face. "You're mine too, Rick."

"Good," he said, leaning in to press his lips back to hers. "Then let me spend the rest of my life helping you find Santa Claus."

* * *

**The End.**

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story, read through, and reviewed, favorited and alerted. Your support has meant more to me than anything, and this story is special to me, because it was the first Castle story I ever posted. Thank you all for coming on the ride with me.**

**There may be a sequel (I certainly could go on and on), yet untitled, that may appear at some point later this summer. For now, however, our story has come to an end. **

**I'd love to know what you thought, of the story, of the chapter, of anything. I wish I could mind meld with all of you, but that sounds like an undertaking that would be just too big! Your input has been so immeasurably valuable. It has helped me become a better writer, and I can't imagine writing these stories without it.  
**

**So, thank you, dear readers. You're amazing, always.**

**Emma**


End file.
